CCS: The Golden Age
by The Hand of Destiny
Summary: Centuries ago, in the Golden Age of Magic, they were worshipped as Immortals. Now they have returned to conquer the earth and only the CCS crew have a chance of defeating them. Friendships are strained, families betray and all love and hope seems lost.
1. An Imminent Threat

Chapter 1: An Imminent Threat

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_It was the Age of Gold…it was the Time of Darkness…_

A lone figure strolled casually along a wide, dark hallway. Its feet made no sound on the marble floor as it moved. The columns in the hallway allowed shafts of moonlight to illuminate the area in such a way that the figure passed in and out of darkness. The night was still - almost eerie - and there was a chill in the air. The figure made its way to a courtyard and stood basking in the full glory of the moon. Slowly it moved towards a water basin suspended on a pillar. There were many intricate carvings of symbols in the stone of the basin. A supple hand was placed purposefully over the water and hovered there as it made small swirls in it. Soon the hand was removed and the water settled out almost instantaneously. An image appeared in the mirror-like surface.

A girl with emerald-green eyes and long, flowing auburn hair was mopping up something that had spilled on the floor of a kitchen. A small yellow toy-like creature flitted around her head watching her movements with an apologetic look on its face. The figure placed its face closer to the water as if searching for something. The features of the young man were ambiguous because of the almost solid vision in the water. Suddenly he looked up to the sky as if his name had been called and he stood rooted to the spot. A powerful gust of wind blew through the yard and the trees rustled fiercely. He backed away from the basin, turned on his heels and walked back almost reluctantly from where he came. After many turns and many flights of stairs he reached a dark, heavy oak door. Panting slightly from nerves, he quietly pushed it open.

The room was full of ancient ornaments. Books and scrolls littered the tables and floor of the room. Even so everything was immaculately clean. He approached another young man who was standing on the balcony of the room. The lighting was dim and he squinted slightly to get his eyes accustomed to the change. When he was within ten paces of the one he sought, he stopped. The young man on the balcony turned his head to the side and waited for the other to speak. When he heard nothing he spoke.

"What is it?"

After some hesitance the answer was given.

"I think it's time… Akira."

"You're certain?"

The young man breathed. "Even the best of us don't see everything ."

"But are you certain?" asked Akira with some impatience in his voice.

"…Yes."

Akira stared out the window.

"Good," he said. "Inform the others. We shall leave soon."

He continued to speak but the young man drifted off in thoughts of his own as he sensed another person with them. Warily he glanced over his shoulder. His midnight blue eyes narrowed and he spun around. His eyes pierced the darkness around him forcefully.

* * *

Hiiragizawa Eriol's blue eyes snapped open. This was perhaps the third time that he had that dream. He rose slowly on his great canopy bed and took his glasses from the nightstand. He put them on and made his way to his balcony. He gazed across the town he was living in. Tonight was not unlike the one in his dream. It was a prophecy he was sure. Akira… he could not place that name to someone of any threat; but something about what he saw seemed familiar to him. The other young man was definitely someone of great power. He felt his, Eriol's presence, who was skilled at hiding his aura even when asleep. His mind was now keenly bent on them. Who were these men? And who were 'the others'? What was their interest in Sakura? He might as well start researching now. He wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon. After all Clow Reed always did suffer from slight insomnia. It seemed that he would be returning to Japan soon. That should be a pleasure.

* * *

A group of closely knitted girls walked past a milky white table near the centre of a big cafeteria, giggling and whispering to one another as they threw shy glances at one of the most known members of the Li Clan in China. He however failed to notice them. His eyes were focused on the bento he was eating from as his chestnut bangs hung in front of his eyes obscuring his face. He lay aside his chopsticks and looked up. Through the window he could see a peony tree but it was bare. It may flower sometime soon. When it did, it always reminded him of cherry blossoms.

It had been four years since he confessed his love for her; but did she still love him? He doubted that. Someone like her deserved someone who could love her unconditionally and not when others told him it was right to do so. Maybe she had a boyfriend. His chest tightened with the secret thoughts he had almost everyday. How he missed his Xiao Ying.

"Li-san…"

Syaoran stared up into the face of one of the more popular girls in school named Ling. He felt the eyes of everyone in the lunchroom on them - more specifically him. He sighed. Not again. He supposed it would be polite to listen to her since everyone's attention was on them. Perhaps this is why she chose this time to come talk to him. The girl flexed her pale fingers nervously but her dark eyes were determined. She straightened herself.

"Would you like to eat at our table, Li-san?" she asked indicating one some way off from them where her friends were watching along with everyone else. "It could be better than eating by yourself," she said giving him a small smile.

Syaoran packed his bento neatly and deliberately and got up. Without a word he turned his back on her. A hurt face burst into his mind. Her green eyes were so sad at his brusqueness, yet she managed to smile. He sighed once more.

"I'm already done," he said before walking off. It was not the best of denials but he rarely tried to be sociable. There really was no time for interacting with people; he had too much training to do. In Japan he neglected his duties as he was now learning. There was so much he did not know because of it. He had become stronger over these five years, but he still had a long way to go.

"Very smooth," his cousin remarked falling into step with him easily.

"What did you want me to say?" he asked.

"I'm very sorry but…could have been a good starter."

Meilin watched him out of the corner of her eye slyly. It was always fun to irritate him. She tilted her head. He was back to his old reserved ways again. There was only a glimmer of the person he became in Japan. Meilin did not even realize that she had stopped walking until she saw Syaoran turn the corner at the end of the corridor.

"That was very harsh of Li-san."

"What did you expect? He rejects everyone. Just because he's heir to the Li Clan, he thinks no one is good eno -"

The girl paused mid-sentence as Meilin glared down at her. She always disliked girls like this. They never thought anyone had feelings besides themselves. Did they really think that denying someone of happiness was an easy thing to do? Her cousin of all people knew how it felt not to be happy; it was not something he would wish on anyone. If he was not going to set the record straight then she sure was going to.

"Finish it!" she commanded.

The girl watched her cautiously. By now people were starting to notice the tension in the air. Meilin was well-known for her fiery temper and loudness. Getting on the wrong side of her was madness. Meilin clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes to slits.

"I said finish it."

For a long time no one moved. The silence was deafening and all breaths were held.

"She was only trying to cheer me up Meilin. We all respect Li-san," said a little voice. Ling raised her hands in a sign of truce. "Duibuqi."

Meilin glanced at her and eased her stance. There were some disappointed expressions in the crowd that had gathered but they still waited to see what would happen now.

"Fine." Meilin scanned the students who were congregated around her. "But you should probably know," she said lowering her voice. "Xiao Lang already has a girlfriend."

Gasps and murmurs burst from the group and the latest news began to spread like spilt water.

"Who - Who is she?" Ling stuttered.

"She's a beautiful and kind-hearted person," said Meilin as she turned to walk off. "None of you stand a chance." She smiled wistfully.

Syaoran was standing around the corner listening to Meilin. He could not believe what he had just heard. He was torn between anger and bliss. Moving away from the scene as Meilin approached he continued to dwell on her words. He wished they were all true but unfortunately, for some, childhood crushes fade.

It was late in the afternoon when Syaoran returned to the Li compound. He made his way to the main Li Clan mansion solemnly. He only had a short time to himself after football practice. He was going to begin his daily routine of swordsmanship training soon. Wei greeted him on the way to his room.

"Syaoran-sama."

Syaoran inclined his head to the old man respectfully.

"Where is Chenglei-sama?"

Normally he would have been narrating all of Syaoran's duties to him for the day by now. His absence was truly amazing but welcomed. Syaoran felt lighter for a moment. Chenglei was one of the most domineering members of the Elders. Most thought he considered himself the leader even though he was only fifth in command. Personally, Syaoran was surprised he had not tried to take over already. Of course, that was not a serious notion. No one would dare to disobey the Li Clan hierarchy and rules. The consequences when you failed were too great to be worth it. A mere disownment would be most desired.

"What is wrong, Wei?" His trusted friend had remained quiet along their walk to his room.

"I did not mean to worry you Syaoran-sama." He bowed. "Li-sama is in a Council with the Elders. Their meeting has been taking place the entire day."

Syaoran pondered on this as he invited the man into his room for privacy. He stared at his green carpet. "What is their meeting about?"

Wei straightened his glasses on his face and cleared his throat. "I cannot be sure…"

A smirk made its way to Syaoran's face. Wei was one of his mother's personal spies. He must know what was going on.

"I think it has something to do with a new threat. There have been a series of omens occurring for months now."

Syaoran was fully alert now. He had been having dreams for some time now. There was always a male oracle watching Sakura's every move and taunting him in his sleep. He ignored these dreams but now he was sure of what they were.

"What do they plan to do?"

"That I do not know. The Elders rarely converse aloud, as you know young master."

"I am sure that all of this has something to do with her," murmured Syaoran.

Wei smiled knowingly. "The Card Mistress will be fine. She's a powerful lady."

"But so naïve as well."

Syaoran blushed fiercely at his show of concern. "It is my duty to protect the Clan. Naturally I must go assist her with this threat."

"If it is the wish of the Elders."

Wei and Syaoran both bowed reverently before the queen-like being that was Li Yelan. She flowed into the room and gazed at her son. Syaoran made his will strong although he could not help feeling intimidated by his mother.

"I will speak with them."

"What makes you believe so strongly that the Card Mistress needs _you_?"

He flinched. It was one of the few topics he was sensitive about and she knew it. Maybe she did not need him but he would not sleep at night knowing that he was not there to protect her just in case something did happen. Cerberus and Yue were great guardians but they were not really human. They protected out of duty, not out of true willingness and that could make all the difference.

He could not voice his thoughts aloud though. His mother expected it and he was disgusted at his predictability. He knew he disappointed the Clan when he failed to become Card Master but when will the time come where he would stop paying for it? Besides there really was not much that he could do. Why did they believe otherwise? His mother had exited his room as quickly and as quietly as she had entered. Syaoran held his mother in high respect but she did not understand his connection to Sakura. She could not possibly grasp how in his heart he knew Sakura would need his help. She had the power but she lacked the wisdom and refinement of a true magician, and so until then he would watch over her always.

* * *

A/N:

I'm sorry: Duibuqi

Xiao Ying: Sakura's real Chinese name. I did some research and asked a Chinese friend and it's more correct than Ying Fa which is like the actual flower. Xiao Ying and Xiao Lang go together nicely though, right!

Really Yin Hua is Sakura and Xiao Ying is like a nickname - affectionate

Hey Tomodachi (Friend), this is a continuation of Cardcaptor Sakura after the last movie where the void was captured as you may have figured out. People say it's hard to continue from this point but I'm gonna give it a try. I do plan to finish this and I have half of the story planned out. If you want to make suggestions or give ideas you can when you critique this fic. You can flame if you like, I'll just ignore you. Right now I have exams but I'll try to update soon. I may be late in doing so but I'll make up for it with a great chapter okay! **Read and Review** please, I'd really like to know what you think. Until next time, Ja ne!


	2. One Step Closer

Chapter 2: One Step Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

I_t was the Age of Gold…it was the Time of Darkness…_

Meilin clenched her fists for the third time. She had been trying to have a conversation with Syaoran for more than fifteen minutes now and he was completely ignoring her. Even now, he failed to notice her growing anger. Staring out the window of one of the Li Clan's private limousines, he was as unresponsive as ever. Meilin glared across at him with an air of annoyance.

"Are you listening to me?"

Without so much as a flinch, Syaoran turned his head slowly towards her.

"What?"

Syaoran's brow creased slightly, as though now realizing that she was there.

Meilin took a deep, steadying breath.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked evenly as she brushed her school skirt with her hands. "I've been trying to get your attention for a ..."

Her face reddened and her red eyes blazed. Syaoran was again gazing at the passing scenery.

"What's going on?"

Her thunderous outburst left a silence so dead that even she became uncomfortable. Meilin looked hopelessly at Syaoran. It was impossible to stay mad at him. She may have accepted that they would never be together but she stilled cared about him. He was her cousin; her first love. Sometimes he scared her profoundly. With his intense amber eyes and messy chestnut hair, he had the appearance of a vibrant youth but his actions and mannerisms were stifled and well-controlled. So this is what it was to be a Li Clan heir. How long had it been since he smiled?

"She's in danger."

Meilin blinked. Syaoran leaned back on his seat. He seemed drained. He looked into Meilin's eyes ready to have someone sympathize with his position. His cousin beyond anyone else would understand.

"While I'm here, in China, I can't help her."

Meilin nodded.

"What are you going to do?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I am going to entreat the Elders to allow me to return to Japan."

"They will _never_ agree," came Meilin's swift response.

Syaoran face hardened. "Then I must make them agree."

He took to staring out the limo's window once more. "You can't feel it Meilin, but something's changing."

Meilin screwed up her face in annoyance. She despised it when _that _particular flaw was pointed out.

"I am constantly on guard."

Meilin smiled. "More than usual?"

Syaoran's eyes brightened a little. "Yes."

"When do you plan to speak with the Elders?"

She figured a good two week's notice was sufficient, and since he was the heir he was almost sure to get an appointment for ten minutes at least.

"Today."

Meilin made a choking noise. Her lips moved soundlessly as she tried to say something, anything to get Syaoran to think straight. His set and determined countenance however, suggested that her attempts would be fruitless. As the Clan compound came into view, she could only think that one thing was for sure: the Elders were not going to like this.

Syaoran dressed himself in a traditional black Chinese gown with red and gold trimmings on the wide sleeves' cuffs. In many ways the Clan was old-fashioned, so it was customary to wear only traditional clothing at the Clan assemblies. He made sure to look exceptionally respectable because in essence he was going to storm their meeting. He stared at his reflection in a mirror intently. He had to remain impermeable; the Clan had means to eradicate all pride and dignity from a person. His hands wavered slightly. The meeting itself he was not afraid of, but rather the outcome he could not anticipate.

Syaoran made his way deliberately out of the mansion and into the courtyard. All the other Li's on the compound followed his movements with their eyes for there was only one reason he could be going in the direction that he was and dressed in that manner; he was going to the Elders. Syaoran eventually came to a grand building to the east of the compound. It was of the old Chinese architecture with blue roof tiles and intricate carvings on the columns and walls. It was the House of the Elders or as some called it the House of the Wise Ones.

Beginning his walk along a lengthy hallway, Syaoran tried to channel the strength of his ancestors to help him this time that he needed it most. His feet made no sound on the high-quality, polished wooden floors as he went. He passed by a few attendants to the House all of whom had questioning looks on their faces. Syaoran eventually came upon the area where the Elders were present. As was the custom there were two well-trained guards stationed outside the great, heavy doors and a mediator who brought news from the Elders. Syaoran approached him, and bowed formally bringing his hands together in front of his body.

"Li-sama, by what reason have you come here without being summoned?" asked Jian kindly.

"I wish to meet with the Elders."

Jian's expression faltered. He opened his mouth to protest, but Syaoran stopped him by raising a hand.

"Tell them that I have a matter of great importance to discuss."

Syaoran and Jian stared into each others eyes for a while. Jian finally relented, turned and entered the doors behind which the Elders were. Syaoran stood tensely as he waited for him. After a moment Jian returned.

"The Wise Ones will speak with you shortly."

Syaoran nodded and stood a way off from the doors as he waited for them to call him. He knew this wait was just a part of a game to make him even more nervous and unsure of himself. They were giving him time to think over his reason for coming to them, and to decide if it really was significant enough to be worthy of their attention. They wanted him to fear them but today he was ready for them.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Jian. "The Wise Ones will have an audience with you now."

He allowed Syaoran into the hall that the Elders occupied; the hall that few ever saw. The walls were murals of Chinese history. There were dragons of all kinds and drawings of legends of the Clan. The Elders were gathered in a row on a top of an impressive flight of stairs. They were sitting on mats on the floor with their legs crossed beneath their elaborate black and silver gowns and with their hands in the opposite sleeves of their attire. They were as the same even to their hair which was pulled back into a long single braid with slight, individual variations. The Leader of the Elders, Tengfei, sat in the middle of the group of eleven.

Syaoran had been here only twice before. The first time was before he left China to capture the Clow Cards and the second was when he returned to China without them. Both occasions had been just as solemn as this one. Syaoran came low to his knees and bowed with his hands planted on the floor in front of his face. He raised his upper body but took to sitting in the same manner as the Elders.

"State this matter that you have come to deliberate, Li Xiao Lang," said the second-to-last Elder on the right named Li Minsheng. It was he who did most of the speaking.

Syaoran tried to bow his head humbly, however he could do nothing about his stubborn eyes.

"My Elders," he began composedly; his voice reverberating throughout the hall. " As you must know in all your wisdom, there is a dark aura in the air. It is unlike anything before. I feel that the Clan may be in danger and the wider world as well."

Syaoran paused to let this statement sink into the minds of the Elders. He continued.

"As heir and future leader to the Clan, I feel it is my responsibility to protect the Clan the best I can." He took a deep breath. "And so I ask for your permission to return to Japan."

No one spoke for a long time. Looks of displeasure could be found on most of the faces of the Elders - most of all Sheng. Minsheng let out a sigh.

"If it is your duty to protect the Clan, why go to Japan?"

"I believe Japan would be struck first, and so I can learn of what this evil is that is threatening us."

"Do you take the Elders for fools?" spat an enraged Sheng. His black eyes attempted to burn a hole through Syaoran.

"I do not under-"

"Do not pretend to be ignorant Xiao Lang!" A vein pulsed dangerously on the left of Sheng's forehead. "You wish to return to Japan - the country of our disgrace thanks to you - so that you can be with that silly, little girl."

Syaoran bowed his head to hide his fury.

"What Sheng-san is trying to say is," interjected Minsheng stolidly, while giving a silencing look to Sheng. "Your infatuation with the Card Mistress is highly disconcerting."

Syaoran remained silent.

"Even now you do not deny it," said Minsheng.

"Perhaps we should think carefully before we pass judgement, my brothers," said Bojing. At thirty-two he was the youngest person to have ever become an Elder and was currently the youngest of them all. "Xiao Lang's words do contain some logic."

Some Elders reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"But you are not completed in your training," he said to Syaoran.

"With all due respect," replied Syaoran. "As heir, my training will never be complete. I must learn something everyday."

Bojing smiled. He sought out Tengfei with his eyes. Only the leader now could decide. Tengfei raised his hands to quench any mutterings in the hall as he prepared to speak. He was a very old man with completely white hair and a long beard and moustache. His dark brown eyes were very bright though. Sheng set his jaw obstinately. All the Elders knew that Tengfei favoured the Li Clan heir. Why else would he have allowed him to train so many years ago at such a tender age? Sheng still felt that it was a mistake.

"If you wish to go to Japan," Tengfei stated. "You will have to fight your three masters and defeat them consecutively to earn our confidence in you."

Syaoran's heart lifted.

"However," said Tengfei. "If you win and go to Japan, you must follow our explicit orders. If we should feel that you have betrayed our trust and respect, then we will extract you immediately."

"When shall I duel with my masters?"

Li Tengfei looked to Sheng for the answer. He was of course responsible for Syaoran's training.

"Today," came the answer. "You have an hour to prepare."

"So soon?" asked Bojing astonished.

"If he is indeed ready to defend the Clan, then an hour is more than enough."

"You are dismissed," said Minsheng.

Syaoran pulled open a draw with his folded battle costume that was a replica of the one he had worn in Japan so many years ago. His headwear was at the top of the bundle. He ran a hand over the soft material of his costume and closed his eyes. It was as if he were back in Tomoeda again leaping across buildings, helping to capture the Cards. He felt free and wild just like his namesake. Suddenly, Meilin burst madly into his room bringing his memories to an abrupt end.

"The entire Clan is making their way to the second courtyard! You should be on your way there soon."

Syaoran nodded.

* * *

"Kaiju!" Kinomoto Touya knocked forcefully on his little sister's bedroom door with a wicked grin. "Kaiju, you have ten minutes to get to school." He walked along the corridor expectantly.

"Nani?"

Sakura rubbed her eyes and hit her alarm clock that she was now beginning to realize was ringing.

"HOOEEEE!"

Sakura dashed out of her bedroom and ran into the bathroom. Three minutes later she sped downstairs to wolf down a plate of pancakes that her father had waiting for her.

"Ohayo, Otou-san. Ohayo Okaa-san." She smiled as she greeted the picture of her mother on the kitchen table.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san," greeted Fujitaka.

Sakura was now finishing her breakfast when Touya appeared in the hallway with a duffel bag. It was then that Sakura remembered that he was going back to the university, to stay on campus for a few days since he and Yukito had completed a project for their class. She lowered her eyes to the table. She grudgingly admitted to herself that she did miss not having him in the house all the time.

"Sakura it's time for you to get going."

"Okay bye, Otou-san!" She headed for the door to strap on her roller blades.

"Try not to knock anyone over kaiju."

She delivered a swift kick to the back of Touya's knee.

"I am NOT a _kaiju_!"

Touya glared at her back as she left the house. He shook his head wonderingly. She was like the female version of Peter Pan. You would think after all these years the girl would grow up or at least show some sign of maturity. He chuckled soundlessly as he rubbed his head. Perhaps the Chinese _gaki_ could have rubbed off on her just a -. Touya's foot gave out as he walked to the living room. What the hell? Where did that come from? Touya's eyes narrowed; something was amiss.

Sakura threw her hands in the air in relief as she made it to school just on time. She had just started high school and already she was developing a record for lateness. Also, because of her 'perfect' brother Seijou High School had high expectations of her and they reminded her as often as possible, and the pictures and trophies in the cabinets in the school reminded her too. Sakura sighed. It was a good thing she was good at sports. Now if only she could pass Math…

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!"

Tomoyo smiled cheerily as Sakura sat down next to her. Sakura grinned back and greeted all her long-time friends. Naoko mumbled something from behind a thriller novel she was reading. Even this early in the day, Chiharu had her hand around Yamazaki's neck and was choking the life out of him to the horror of classmates who were not yet use to the sight. Rika returned Sakura's greeting cordially.

"Sakura-chan!" complained Tomoyo over what she was seeing.

"Nani?"

Tomoyo pulled a kit out of seemingly nowhere and began to brush Sakura's knotted hair. Sakura laughed good-naturedly. She had completely forgotten about that this morning. Tomoyo finished by leaving Sakura's hair in the same style as her own. They were almost the same length now. She brushed a bang out of Sakura's eyes with her hand and patted her face affectionately.

"There! You must take better care of your hair Sakura-chan. It is too beautiful for it to be ruined."

Tomoyo clasped her hands in front of her as her eyes sparkled remarkably.

Terada-sensei cleared his throat loudly as no one had yet noticed his presence, except of course one pupil who was already sitting in her seat watching him with a touch of pink in her cheeks. His gaze fell on her momentarily. Swiftly, he brought his attention back to the class.

"Ohayo everyone," he said. "Today we have a new addition to our class. His name is Masanori Hitoshi."

Hitoshi who had already made his way into the classroom bowed with a smile before his peers.

"Thank you. My friends call me Toshi, I hope you all will too one day soon."

Toshi's eyes twinkled like twin sapphires. His short, sleek black hair framed his face nicely. Everyone warmed up to him at once. His polite and serene nature was like a spell that spun its way around the class capturing boys and girls alike. The girls simply wanted to pinch his cheeks; he was so cute - just your regular pretty-boy-next-door and the boys strangely admired him and wanted his approval. Toshi glanced at Sakura once again and gave her a smile. She flushed. Looking at her he couldn't help but think that she was even more impressive in person.

* * *

Syaoran dodged another blow, this one closer than the last. He saw an opening however, and ran straight towards his master as he delivered a stunning upper-cut to the chin. Cheers rang out, as his skills impressed his family members greatly. They had only ever seen him in practice mode. His martial arts master bowed to him and his sword master took his place before Syaoran.

They both took their fighting stance as they ran through the battle in their minds. There was no point in starting so soon, because they both practiced the same fighting style. Syaoran adjusted his stance slightly. His master tightened his grip on his sword's hilt. One move will decide this match. In the blink of an eye, they flew at each other, and their sword blades grazed as they passed one another. The man turned around a little too slow as Syaoran was able to slash him across the chest in that instant ending the duel.

Lastly, his magic teacher approached him. Syaoran was cautious of him. He was the most brutal and cruelest of his masters. He was Sheng's first cousin and best friend after all. The man who bore a striking resemblance to Sheng leered at him.

"I have specific instructions to put you in your place, Xiao Lang."

Syaoran glared at him. He would have to finish this quickly. There was no telling what the man had up his sleeves.

"We use the same magic Enlai."

"Yes," he agreed. "But you see… While I may have taught you _everything_ you know, I have not taught you everything _I_ know."

Syaoran barely had time to move before the place where he was previously standing was covered in flames. Syaoran smirked as he jumped above Enlai. He landed behind him and began a complicated dance with his sword, that mesmerized not only the onlookers of the Clan but even Enlai.

"Dragon of Water, Emperor of Thunder, today you are brothers, Answer my call!"

With that he struck his Jian into the floor and the concrete flew apart and Enlai was swallowed up by terrible mass of lightening and water. When they vanished he was knocked to the ground. The scene was so surreal that everyone was silent. Syaoran walked up to Enlai.

"It is indeed a good thing that I know how to read then."

He bowed to his master and walked off. It was time to pack his bags.

* * *

A/N:

Monster/Strange Beast: Kaiju

What?: Nani?

Good morning: Ohayo

Father: Otou-san

Mother: Okaa-san

Brother: Onii-chan

Boy: Gaki

Jian is what they call Syaoran's double-edged sword.

Hey Tomodachi, well the second chapter's up! I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry S+S will meet soon. How will it be considering the last time the saw each other they both professed their love. Talking about love, where is our beloved Yukito? Hey I already have a career for Touya, but I will like to know: What career do you think suits Touya the most and why? Except keeper of Hell's Gate of course. If your choice is good he just might consider that option! If you want to make suggestions, give ideas or just want to ask a question, be my guest. Read and Review. Until next time, Ja ne!


	3. Something Unpredictable

Chapter 3: Something Unpredictable

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_It was the Age of Gold…it was the Time of Darkness…_

Kero sat on the writing desk in Sakura's room, arms folded and wings like wilted flowers wearing an uncharacteristic expression of solemnity. His body shivered slightly even though day was fast approaching. He had often been in this position for some time now, and today was another in which he had stayed up long enough to see his source of power bring light to the hazy sky. He did not wish to sleep anymore. He never needed to anyway. He was even afraid to close his eyes for what he saw behind them tore at his secretly fragile soul. He glanced at his beloved, sleeping Mistress. She did not complain of any uneasiness; her aura was one of serenity. He did not have to tell her about his dreams - no his _visions_ he was sure. He would have to speak with Yue. He will calm him with his ever cool lucidity.

He could hear Kinomoto Fujitaka moving around in the house as he got ready for work. He wondered about him. He was supposed to have gotten half of Clow's power after the final battle with Eriol, yet he spoke nothing of it. Everything remained as it was before. Perhaps he had enough memory that he did not need any questions answered? Kero would be lying if he said that the man did not unnerve him sometimes. He resembled Clow so much and even moved like him. He still could not believe he did not notice those subtle hints before. Eriol was indeed mysterious when he desired to be so but Kinomoto Fujitaka was an enigma without trying to be. What was behind that ever composed, omnipresent smile?

Sakura's alarm belched out its incessant ringing.

"Hoe!"

Ten minutes later Kero was watching her hectic morning routine fondly. She did not even notice his quietness. No, he definitely would not tell her about the horrible things he was unwillingly aware of. Sometimes, he cursed the magic that Clow gave to him. Sakura was just about to dash out of her room for the last time.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura spun around clumsily as Kero flew towards her waving his small arms in a wild manner. Sakura stared at him.

"You've stopped walking with your Cards!"

She smiled. "I don't need them anymore, Kero-chan."

"Don't let them hear you saying that," he admonished with a frown as he sat and folded his arms in mid-air. How could he convince her to take the Cards without worrying her? He grinned slyly and turned his back on her. In a grave voice he lamented, "The main reason Clow-sama wanted a new master for the Cards was that they will not be neglected, Sakura-chan, but if you don't want to…" He sighed and drifted away slowly.

Sakura opened her eyes wide.

"You're right Kero-chan. I'll take a few with me today."

Kero grinned brightly and hovered over her as she chose some. He gently coerced her into taking one or two of his choosing, all sun-attributed ones of course. Sakura made to leave the room when she paused with her hand on the doorknob.

"Kero-chan have you felt anything strange this weekend?"

He perked up. "Like what?"

"I don't know… just something familiar."

Kero smiled to himself. In all his concerns he had almost forgotten about _that_ thing. He did not want to spoil the surprise. He shook his head. At least they would have some help, no matter how annoying and brattish.

* * *

Sakura once again was rushing down the hallways of her school towards her homeroom. Why didn't she take the Time card? As she flew around a corner she bumped into something solid. Realizing that she had knocked into someone she looked up sheepishly. Her evergreen eyes met Toshi's dark blue ones. Noticing that he had his arms wrapped gently around her, she blushed deeply.

"Gomen…" she uttered, head bowed.

"It's okay, Kinomoto-san," he said soothingly.

"You can call me Sakura," she burst out, then blushed a second time. They hardly knew each other after all. "If you want…" she added.

"Only if you call me Toshi."

Sakura beamed radiantly.

"Of course, Toshi-kun."

He gazed intently at her for a few moments. Sakura ran a hand through her loose hair trying to tame it. She shuffled her feet. Toshi made out a green ribbon stuffed in her shirt pocket.

"May I?"

He held out his hand to her. Confused, she handed him the ribbon she did not have time to tie her hair with that morning. He ran his nimble hands through her hair and expertly tied it in a low ponytail. Sakura looked at her reflection in a glass cabinet that lined the hallway.

"Wow," she murmured. "You're really good at this."

"I guess, I must have had long hair in another life." As an afterthought he added. "Or perhaps I was a girl."

Sakura giggled as he led the way to their class. She touched her hair softly and smiled. She only remembered that she was late for homeroom when she and Toshi arrived at the door. Sighing, she prepared herself for Terada-sensei's pitying looks. She kept her head down as they entered the classroom. It was Toshi who apologized for their lateness and she was a bit surprised when Terada-sensei accepted it without a reason but she made her way to her seat in silence, still embarrassed. She did not even see the figure whose eyes were following her every move.

She sat in her seat next to Tomoyo and finally looked up for the first time since she came into the classroom. Her body tensed in astonishment, and her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes questioned Tomoyo. Her best friend nodded. So, she was not dreaming. The corners of her eyes burned. She blinked rapidly to keep the tears at bay. He should have just stayed away forever.

"As I was saying class," said Terada-sensei. "Li Syaoran is now a member of our class. He is from China and those of you from Tomoeda Elementary will remember him. I hope you can all renew your friendships quickly."

Syaoran gave a rather small and stiff bow. His amber eyes surveyed his classmates. There was his closest guy friend here in Japan, Yamazaki, waving at him enthusiastically and there were Mihara still in pigtails, Yanagisawa reviewing him like one of her books, Sasaki who seemed to be somewhere else at the moment and Daidouji and Sakura. His eyebrows gave an irritable twitch at the guy who had walked in with Sakura. Terada-sensei called him Masanori. As much as Syaoran hated to admit it, when the guy walked into the room he felt somewhat inferior to him. It was the way he talked with ease like words were there for his own manipulation, and the manner in which he walked as if he ruled the world yet there was a humble quality about him. He did have _some _looks too.

Syaoran felt guilty as he sensed Sakura's growing discomfort. She was cute when he last saw her but now she was absolutely beautiful. She grew her hair though and she was not as skinny as young children tend to be but she had a more mature physique now. His heart beat faster as he gazed at her. He could hardly believe that after all these years apart only a few feet separated them and yet they were as distant as if he was still in China. He would have to make everything right again because he had been so wrong.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo left school together on foot as soon as the last bell rang. Cheerleading and choir practice were not such happy prospects today. Sakura had avoided Syaoran the entire day and even though her close friends realized what she was doing, no one commented on her behaviour or how she did not once mention Syaoran's arrival even though he was sitting directly behind her. She just could not talk about him then or she would have burst into tears on the spot, but now she was with only Tomoyo.

"I'm so silly," she stated openly. "To be upset about something that happened so long ago."

Tomoyo shook her head. "I am always here for you Sakura-chan."

A small smiled crossed Sakura's face at the much needed assurance that she was not alone. Tomoyo slipped her pale hand into Sakura's darker one and squeezed it gently as they strolled through King Penguin Park; the place for lost innocence, weary bodies and broken hearts. She always knew the hurt Sakura felt when Syaoran left. She felt it more when he stopped calling, writing and eventually the pain grew dull in Sakura's heart. She tried to hide it and did from most, but she, Tomoyo, knew better than to blindly believe Sakura's happy face. She opened her mouth to say something when suddenly, a high-pitched scream pierced the calm around them.

They looked at each other and simultaneously sprinted off in the direction of the scream. Tomoyo had already whipped out her camera from her schoolbag and followed Sakura's faster form. A minute later, Sakura froze as she came upon a scene that was both bizarre yet familiar to her. Syaoran had leaped out from behind a bush ahead of her, sword drawn, holding a younger girl in his arms. He muttered something to her and she ran off hurriedly with her body shaking.

He glanced up and caught sight of Sakura. He approached Sakura like a rider approaches a wild horse with too much spirit. She backed up a little and he stopped. They held each other's gazes for some moments. Tomoyo had just appeared on the scene when Syaoran reached out a hand to Sakura. Her hand holding the camera shook slightly as she caught a flicker of longing in Sakura's eyes. Syaoran's mouth opened to utter a word when a long metal coil shot out from behind him and gripped him around the neck. Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Unceremoniously, Syaoran was pulled behind the bush from which he had emerged a while ago.

Sakura followed his body at a run as it was dragged off, hitting the ground in sickening pulses. Syaoran managed to get on his feet, though his head throbbed painfully and his vision was blurred. With his left hand he gripped the length of the coil that was around his neck and got a few fingers underneath it before it started to tighten mercilessly squeezing them together and pressing them into his throat. He winced. He swung his sword upward, but it merely made a ringing sound on the coil, and caused three more coils to come out of seemingly nowhere and bind his other limbs. He fought against them the best he could but eventually fell to one knee. He drew in air forcefully as he was now quickly being suffocated.

Sakura was almost numb. She could not believe what she was seeing. She thought all the Cards had been captured. So what was this? It felt different from a card though; it felt malicious, venomous. Its only intention was to inflict pain. Why did she not feel this before? She gasped - Kero did. As if it had been only yesterday since she did it, she drew out her Star Key. The magic circle appeared at her feet as bright as ever.

"The key which hides powers of the stars. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command thee under our contract. Release!"

Her hand was steady as it gripped her pink star wand. She could feel a flow of energy being focused within her and she never felt more at ease and in control. Beads of sweat formed on Syaoran's forehead as he was desperately trying to free himself of the chains. Sakura nodded to herself as she prepared her attack.

"Sword!"

Sakura raised her hands to strike but a metal coil slammed into her stomach, knocking her off balance.

"Freeze!"

Ice engulfed the length of the chain coils that were binding Syaoran. He swiftly slipped out from them and panted hard, crouching down on his hands and knees as he strove to get air into his deprived lungs. A dark, smoky creature holding the ends of the coils appeared. Its hands rattled them and the vibration was transferred to the frozen coils. The rapid movement was enough for the coils to break free of the ice. The creature turned its attention to Sakura.

"Shield!" she called out as a thick mass of long heavy coils was brought down on her.

Sakura could feel her Card wavering as the relentless assault proved too much. Just as the Shield gave out, she used Dash to escape injury and released the Woody to slow down and bind the chains. The dark creature who controlled the chains growled in fury and its cold eyes made Sakura shudder. She marvelled at this; it was not human yet she felt such strong hatred and resentment coming from it. She never could figure out what made her do what she did next. Most likely, it was a reaction from the Clow Card days, or perhaps her subconscious knew what to do all along.

She twirled her staff impressively around her fingers as she stared directly at the dark figure. Her magic circle appeared at her feet for the second time that day and again she was calm.

"Unknown force, I call upon the power of my star, dwell no more in darkness but come into my light… Chain!"

She brought her staff down in front of her and a card slowly materialized. The Chain was reluctantly being drawn to Sakura's will. It fought to keep its independence but she sent a peaceful aura to it and little by little it relented to its Mistress. For a second, Sakura felt dizzy.

"You captured it," murmured Syaoran in awe.

"Sakura-chan was so kawaii!"

Tomoyo rushed to Sakura, camera still in hand.

"Hoe…"

Sakura scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Oh no!" Tomoyo exclaimed with a hand on her cheek.

Sakura and Syaoran were vigilant at once, and held up their weapons ready to strike. Tomoyo was teary-eyed.

"You were not wearing a proper costume!"

Sakura stared in disbelief at the dark-haired girl. Syaoran began to cough but held his sore throat. Sakura studied the card in her hand. It was like all her other Sakura Cards, except whereas a sense of peace radiated from her previous ones, this one had a feeling of confinement and restlessly. However, it was indeed bound. The image was that of coils bound loosely around a body whose only visible feature were its smoky, dark eyes.

"Is that another Clow Card?" Tomoyo asked.

"No," answered Syaoran in a raspy voice. "It is something evil."

"Oh Li-kun, are you alright?" asked a concerned Sakura realizing that he was in pain.

He gaped at her, amber eyes shining, then slowly nodded. He felt a sudden desire to return to his apartment and it had nothing to do with his ruined uniform.

"Let's talk about this later," he said with some difficulty. "Daidouji, Sa - … Kinomoto."

"Ja ne…" they chorused automatically.

Sakura's shoulders drooped. So it was true then. He really did not care for her at all anymore. Fine, no more tears would she shed over him. Everything had returned to the way it had been when they had first met. Every effort to become friends, and later all their confessions had been a mere waste of time.

* * *

"Could you not have freed something less dangerous?" Toshi asked a slightly amused Akira as he waltzed into his study. He had just returned from watching Sakura capture the Chain demon. "You could have killed the girl. Suppose her powers were off?"

Akira arched an elegant eyebrow. "If she died it would be a fault of her own, not mine. People should always assume that they are going to be attacked, so they will be ready for anything."

"Even after all these years of inaction, she still has perfect control of her magic." Toshi sighed approvingly. "She certainly is something."

Akira rose from the armchair he was occupying. Closing the distance between himself and Toshi he lay a hand on Toshi's shoulder. "It appears you have been watching the Card Mistress for too long. You will be patting her on the head next."

Toshi smiled serenely.

"Sakura-san is not a pet."

"No," agreed Akira. "She is much more important than that and yet much more pitiable."

He took his seat once more and made himself comfortable, unfurling a scroll. Silence engulfed the room. "What of our brothers?"

"They will arrive in due time. The future looks favourable." Toshi tilted his head. "I have homework to do now Akira."

Akira was annoyed. "Why do you insist on attending school. They can teach you nothing there that you don't know already. When we've all been fully awakened you shall have all the knowledge you need. And more."

"I enjoy school."

"Do whatever you want then. At least be useful and keep an eye on the Li too."

"I did not expect him to come so soon," said Toshi.

"That is why you should watch him." Akira spoke as gravely as ever. "He is something unpredictable."

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi! Well this chapter has been written for a while now but it kept getting edited. Hopefully you liked it. I want to thank you all for your reviews; they meant a lot to me. Also, don't hesitate to message me for anything. Happy Father's Day to Fujitaka-san. I would appreciate if you Read and Review so I that know what to work on. Thanks in advance. Until next time, Ja ne!


	4. Memories and an Old Acquaintance

Chapter 4: Memories and an Old Acquaintance

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_It was the Age of Gold…it was the Time of Darkness…_

There were only three occasions that Touya was ill in his life. The period after his mother died, the time when he gave his powers to Yue and the last time Sakura tried to make sushi. How could someone not cook raw fish properly he had no idea. So it was an annoyance to him when after several painkillers, he still could not get rid of the throbbing headache he had for a few days now. Propping his chin up on his hands, he rubbed his temple with two fingers firmly. He was currently trying to listen to a lecture on Business Management, which he would surely be tested on soon. _What the hell?_ He slammed the heel of his palm into his forehead.

"To-ya?"

He felt Yukito's warm hand on his shoulder. Even that was not enough to stop him feeling like his skull was splitting open. Heat enveloped his head, and he knew his eyes were becoming red.

"I'm fine."

He shook off Yukito's hand and focused on the laptop in front of him. He placed his slim fingers on the keys to begin typing. The letters and numbers blurred around the edges. He squinted. Now all he was seeing were circles of light. He looked at his hands - still circles. He drew in a deep, calming breath as he closed his eyes. He reopened them and turned to Yukito. He could not even tell if his friend was looking at him. All he saw were circles. It was as if someone had turned on a bright light and blinded him.

"Yuki…"

Touya reached out towards him. The next he knew, he was leaning heavily on Yukito, who said they were going to the school nurse. Touya scolded him the best he could in his present state. He could count the number of times he had been to any school nurse on account of himself. Zero. He was quite capable of dealing with his own illnesses. His lips curled slightly as he remembered a day when he was younger. It was just him and his young mother. She had fallen and damaged a bonsai that his father had recently bought on a whim for the house. She was sad about it, and he quietly went for bandages and dressed the broken tree.

His mother stared at him with a sort of reverence and when he finished, she clapped. She hugged him from the back and kissed him on the cheek.

"My dear son has healing hands." She brought her lips close to his ear as they both watched the mended tree together. "I hope you take care of your sister, just like you took care of this tree."

Touya gazed at his mother with big, dark eyes.

"But Okaa-san, I don't have a sister."

Nadeshiko smiled. Her eyes glittered knowingly.

"Oh but you will have a sister… very soon. You will love her and take care of her, won't you Touya-chan?"

"I don't want a sister," he replied forcefully. "All the other boys at school say their sisters are monsters!"

Nadeshiko's mouth formed a perfect O.

"But Sakura-chan is not going to be like that because she will show you the same love you show her."

"Sakura…"

Little Touya thought about what his mother said.

"So will you protect your sister for me?" Nadeshiko asked in a soft, sweet voice.

Touya wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Fine, I'll take care of the little kaiju."

His mother laughed gaily. Touya was secretly pleased at the thought of having a little sister. He could hardly wait to have a sibling to play with at home and maybe even tell her about all the ghosts he saw. Despite the bad stories his friends told, there were some good ones too. Okaa-san, Otou-san, Sakura and him, together forever. That would be very cool.

Yukito was relieved that Touya did not completely collapse before they made it to the infirmary. He definitely would not have been able to carry him there on his own. He was very worried for this was a first. _He _taking care of Touya. It felt good to be of some help for once though. It was starting to seem like his other half was the only useful part of him.

"I believe Kinomoto-san had a migraine," said the nurse walking up to an unconscious Touya. She was a mature woman, with a patch of gray hair on the right side of her head. She lay a hand across his forehead. "And he has a temperature. He would have to remain here for the rest of the day."

Yukito smiled. "He's not going to like that."

The nurse chortled. "Well then he is going to _hate _that I am mandating that he be sent home for a while. I have seen too many students push themselves to the point where they end up in hospitals!"

Yukito shook his head. _Poor Sakura-san_.

* * *

"So Alexander commanded that they come to Babylon and build a bath house of gold for him there…"

A small group of Seijou high school students were gathered around Yamazaki. Needless to say, Sakura and Syaoran were the two people closest to him hanging on his every word. Chiharu's fist trembled irritably. A vein pulsed dangerously in her head. She could stand it no longer. Her fingers clutched Yamazaki's neck and she shook him hard.

"Stop telling lies!"

"But it's not a lie," said Toshi. "El Dorado really was in India. It's a big misconception that it was in the Amazon."

The group's attention turned on the quiet boy. Surely Toshi was telling the truth; it was _Toshi _after all. Chiharu was slightly confused. Yamazaki jumped for joy at his new close, personal friend. Never had he made such a connection with someone since elementary school.

"Exactly, Masanori-kun!"

"I take it you've read all of Yasuo's Theories?"

"I also have his DVDs," said a thrilled Yamazaki as if this was a big accomplishment.

They grinned at one another. Everyone else blinked, bewildered at what was going on. It was almost difficult to tell them apart at the moment; their expressions were so alike. They began to recount another tale and everyone except Syaoran fell victim to their storytelling allure once again. Anything to do with Toshi annoyed him. He had the entire school fooled but not him. No one could be so nice… other than Sakura, of course. He took off towards the back of the main building. Just when he thought things could not possibly get any worse after being in the same area as Toshi, he heard, "You've always been the epitome of isolation, my cute little descendant."

Syaoran groaned inwardly. He raised his eyes to a nearby tree. Eriol, fully dressed in the blue pants, white shirt, and blue jacket of Seijou, landed at his feet deftly. Syaoran found he had traded one hell for another. Eriol was smiling at him as though the expression on Syaoran's face was the most welcoming one he had ever seen.

"What brings you to Tomoeda?"

"The same as you," bit out Syaoran with some suspicion.

"Yes, well it does have beautiful weather around this time of year."

Syaoran glared at his _distant _relative. Eriol grinned.

"Last time I was here, you and Sakura-san were on better terms. What happened?"

Syaoran spun on his heels and stalked off. Eriol congratulated himself on a job well done. Same old Syaoran. The only differences between him now and the past Syaoran were that his school pants were longer and he was several inches taller. No wonder he grieved Yelan's heart. The woman had cause to worry especially since his behaviour was her own blunder. She knew less about parenting than he did - and she had five children. Eriol was just about to return to his spot in the tree when someone appeared behind him.

"Are you lost?" Toshi asked with concern. "My first day here was a little disconcerting."

Eriol smiled warmly.

"I happen to have a great sense of direction..." He waited for the boy's name.

"I am Masanori Hitoshi, Hiiragizawa Eriol."

Eriol narrowed his eyes.

"So it is you," remarked Toshi. "Yamazaki-kun thought he saw you but unfortunately he had to go to his lunchtime football meeting, so I'm playing detective."

Eriol inclined his head understandingly.

"It is a pleasure to have finally met you in person."

Toshi smiled and walked away. Eriol watched him go silently.

* * *

Fujitaka entered his son's room with Sakura following behind. He had a bowl of steaming soup and some pills on a tray. Yukito was sitting on the end of the bed trying to console Touya's bruised pride at having to be waited on. Fujitaka placed a hand on Touya's forehead but it was quickly brushed away.

"I'm fine, Otou-san."

Fujitaka acted as though he did not hear Touya. He was upset and concerned like any other parent would be whose child was sick, but in a weird way his son's illness reminded him that he was human - no matter how perfect and indestructible he could sometimes seem. Touya sat up on his bed.

"I'll take that downstairs," he said gesturing to the soup.

"No you can't!" exclaimed a scandalized Sakura. "If you're ill you should stay in bed."

"I'm not ill, kaiju. I just have a headache."

"Because you're _ill, _I'll let the 'kaiju' remark go just this once," she said through gritted teeth as she grinded her heel into the ground.

Sakura smiled sweetly at her older brother who was looking more and more nauseous by her deliberate show of kindness. Fujitaka forced the tray with the soup onto Touya's lap.

"Here let me help you."

Yukito picked up the chopsticks from the tray and held some noodles up for Touya to eat. Touya glared at him as Sakura sniggered. He snatched the chopsticks from Yukito.

"My hands are fine."

He ate the noodles with stiff movements as everyone stared at him fixedly. Fujitaka wore a pleased and satisfied expression on his face and appeared to be nodding to himself. Sakura was gawking at him as though she had never seen anyone feed themselves before and Yukito was practically on the edge of the bed ready to jump to his aid.

"Enough! I have to ask you all to leave. That is, unless you think I'm going to choke to death!"

Fujitaka, understanding Touya's need to suffer alone drew Sakura out of the room with him. Touya stared at Yukito.

"…me…too…?" asked Yukito with downcast eyes.

Touya sighed exasperatedly. He brought the chopsticks once more to his lips. Suddenly, the room spun and his head grew light. Yukito supported him as he collapsed.

"Are you alright To-ya?"

Touya's eyes were erratic as they whirled around his room. Yukito placed the tray of soup on a nearby desk and pushed Touya down on the bed to calm him. He placed his weight on Touya's chest to prevent him from getting up. Touya covered his eyes with his hands as he squeezed them shut.

"What's wrong?"

Touya blinked.

"I think I…never mind..."

* * *

"What's happening Kero-chan?"

Sakura folded her arms. He had eaten all of her bribes and yet no matter how much she asked, Kero just was not telling her what the force she captured was. He was playing a new videogame without any regard for her.

"Kero-chan!" she whined. "KERO-CHAN!"

Kero's hands slipped on the control and his animated car crashed on the TV set. He frowned to himself.

"Sakura-chan, I almost won!"

"If you take me seriously I won't have to bother you…!"

"But I told you I'd be finished soon!"

"Yeah, half an hour ago!"

Sakura plopped down on her bed dejectedly.

"Why do you always do this?" she asked, her voice small.

Kero felt awful. He was taking advantage of Sakura's leniency as his Mistress.

"I'm not sure myself Sakura-chan."

"What? You're not sure why you always ignore me about important stuff?"

Kero shook his head in shame.

"No I'm not sure what's going on."

"But aren't you good at sensing things and knowing what they are…"

Kero flew over to her. "All I know is there is some form of magic in the air. It's faint but very established at the same time."

"But I don't feel anything," she said perplexed.

"If you meditate, eventually you will." Kero flew higher in her room. "Lie on your back, I will teach you how."

Sakura followed his instructions and soon she was motionless on her bed, her hands relaxed at her sides. Her breathing was getting steadier and slower. Her mind was clear, she could hear nothing. She vaguely was aware of Kero's presence. She was standing in darkness. Suddenly, lights of every shade emerged and immersed her in warmth. They danced around her and a sweet ethereal music enveloped her now highly receptive senses. She herself was alit with light - that of her star. Now she was fully aware of Kero and all the natural magic in the area kissed her and her spirit soared. She smelled flowers and the beautiful scent of the earth after rainfall with a whiff of sandalwood.

She felt a small difference though. An inexplicable power of some sort. However, all the other magic was obscuring it from her. She bent her mind towards it. There! Sakura fell onto her bed. It took her a moment to realise she had been floating. She sighed happily.

"It was wonderful."

Kero gazed at her affectionately.

"Yes… It was Clow-sama's favourite place… or state of mind…"

Sakura closed her eyes. Bell chimes rang out and Sakura reached for her phone.

"Moshi Moshi Tomoyo-chan. What? Where? I'll be there soon!"

Sakura hung up and opened her window fully before summoning The Mirror. She was soon staring back at a replica of herself.

"What's wrong?" asked Kero.

Foot on the windowsill, she said, "Tomoyo heard on the news that there were sightings of monsters in a nearby neighbourhood. It's probably another force. Mirror you know what you have to do."

"Fly!" called Sakura.

She and Kero took to the air. He was riding lazily on her shoulder. She rose high into the sky.

"Isn't that the Li kid?"

He could make out the figure of Syaoran leaping across the rooftops. She flew down beside him as he continued to search for the force. Catching sight of them he signalled to follow him to a nearby park.

"Did you feel anything?"

"No," said Sakura. "Tomoyo-chan told me."

"I just had a sense that something was wrong. Then I saw the news."

A screech of tires was heard as a black minivan pulled into the park. Syaoran and Sakura ran out of its way. Tomoyo jumped out of the passenger seat and headed towards them.

"Sakura-chan, I cannot _believe _you were going to capture a force _without _a costume!"

It was then Sakura noticed that Syaoran had on his traditional green battle outfit. Tomoyo pushed her into the minivan with an eccentric laugh and when Sakura emerged, she was wearing a black balloon dress, white leggings and black ankle boots. Her hands were covered in short white gloves.

"Oh I almost forgot!"

Tomoyo tied a black bow with pink diamonds around Kero's neck.

"Yes! Who's the hot Guardian now? Not Yue…"

Sakura shook her head in amazement at Kero's self-obsession. Just then, a bat flew viciously past Kero's head.

"Waah!"

"And you call yourself a Guardian," Syaoran scoffed.

"What did you say brat?" Kero flew into Syaoran's face.

"I _said_, 'and you call…'"

"HOE!"

Sakura was cowering behind Tomoyo's back. The bat was hovering while looking at them. It's eyes were glowing red. Slowly it began to change. Syaoran watched it closely. It's limbs elongated and it began to resemble a… _No way_.

"VAMPIRE!"

Syaoran wiped out his sword. Sakura's eyes widened incredulously.

"You can't kill it with that! You need garlic!"

"Think S- Kinomoto. It's one of those forces. Feel the aura."

Sakura closed her eyes. She felt its sinister quality but still...

"You go check it and make sure."

"It's not real!"

"If it's not real then how can we see it?"

Syaoran sighed with an air of annoyance.

"Look-"

"Ahem."

Tomoyo pointed in the direction of the vampire. It was becoming more and more transparent by the second. Before they knew it, it disappeared completely. Sakura came out cautiously from behind Tomoyo.

"What happened? Where did it go?" asked Sakura hysterically.

Syaoran was asking those same questions in his mind.

"We should go look for it."

"Are you crazy?"

"It may hurt someone if it isn't sealed!"

"I thought it wasn't real. How can something not real hurt someone!"

"You are being a coward."

"I-"

"Perhaps it only comes out at a certain time," stated Kero loudly. The small group of teenagers looked at him. "I do not feel it's presence the slightest. For now let's all go home."

"I didn't even get a chance to videotape Sakura-chan in action…" Tomoyo sighed sadly.

"There's always me!"

Kero flew frantically around a still distraught Tomoyo's head. Sakura laughed awkwardly. The corners of Syaoran's mouth twitched as he watched a scene he had once become accustomed to. His eyes observed Sakura's bright face from beneath his dark eyebrows. Syaoran swiftly averted his gaze as Sakura's green eyes met his amber ones. How odd it was that he was content to simply be near her even though they were not exactly on speaking terms. The moon was giving great light tonight; if only it would give him confidence for things that did not involve magic.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi, there's the long-awaited chapter. I would like to apologize for the long wait. I was without internet for a long time. However I got it back today and posted this immediately. The next chapter may be up by next week. I just have to do some more editing. So show your appreciation, you've read now review please. Tell me what you like and dislike so I can write better. All questions welcome. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time, Ja ne!


	5. Uncertainties

Chapter 5: Uncertainties

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

It was the Age of Gold…it was the Time of Darkness…

"_He_ is here."

"We both knew he would show up if Sakura-san is in danger," Toshi told Akira.

Akira's violet eyes flashed dangerously. The Li he could handle easily but having the two reincarnations of Clow in one area could potentially hamper his plans. He tried to calm himself but he could not. He should have known about this in advance; _Toshi_ should have told him about this in advance.

"Why did you not tell me when he would arrive?" Akira asked Toshi seriously.

"I did not think it was important," was the reply. Toshi looked out at the streets from Akira's window. "He is a reincarnation - only half of Clow - nothing more."

"And nothing less."

Akira got up and placed his palms on either side of Toshi's face.

"In order to get what we want, I must know everything," he said slowly to Toshi like he was talking to an infant. "You are my Oracle. You have the power to know everything. I need you to use your magic."

"I know," said Toshi with downcast eyes. "I'm sorry Akira."

Akira released Toshi's face and walked behind the desk in his study. His hands idly grazed over the many papers and books that lay there. He looked up at Toshi, his silver hair obscuring one of his eyes.

"You're not purposefully sabotaging our plans are you?"

Toshi froze. He bowed his head slightly.

"I don't like knowing everything that is going to happen every minute of every day, Akira," he confessed. "If I did, there would be no point to trying to live my life when I know how everything is going to turn out."

Akira sat down in his desk silently.

"I want you to be happy with me," Toshi continued. "I really do. I would use better judgment next time."

Akira stared at him.

"I know."

* * *

Yukito read the board that contained all of the Kinomoto family's chores. He selected some to do to help them out. He always liked helping the Kinomoto family; it made him feel like it was his own too. He got the vacuum and plugged it in. Just as he was about to turn it on, a yellow blur flew down the flight of stairs. Kero hovered in front his face.

"Yue."

Yukito's eyelids slid shut and his body tilted backward. Large white wings engulfed his body and opened to reveal a man clad in white. He bristled in annoyance before looking at Kero.

"Our Mistress is not in danger," he told the Guardian beast.

"I know," said Kero. "But I wanted to know if Clow ever told you anything about this magic in Tomoeda right now."

Yue thought for a moment.

"No."

Kero sighed.

"It's not unfamiliar."

"I agree," said Kero. "It seems like I should know what it is."

Yue walked forward and looked up the stairs.

"Kinomoto Touya is here. He's ill," said Kero. "But you must already know that."

Yue turned to Kero. He nodded.

"Also, Hiiragizawa Eriol and Li Syaoran are in Japan."

"How are they getting along?"

"The usual. The brat hates him, he's probably enjoying every minute of it."

Yue stared at him blankly. It was then Kero understood what he was really asking.

"There is some tension between them," he said. "But I'm sure things will be normal soon."

"Our Mistress is very forgiving," Yue said. "She was very hurt when he left but as you said things will soon return to normal."

Kero was surprised by Yue. He knew he comforted Sakura in some of her lowest moments but he did not know Yue cared so much. He was even talking more now and seemed less angry at the world. Kero smiled. Yue must have known what he was thinking because his face became cold.

"Since that's all."

With that he transformed back into Yukito. The young man blinked in confusion taking in his surroundings.

"I was Yue just now wasn't I?"

Kero nodded.

"Cerberus-san. Tell me, am I real?"

"You and Yue are one," said Kero.

With that, he left Yukito to ponder his existence. Kero could not bring himself to tell the man that he really did not know what he was. Clow really did know how to complicate things.

* * *

Syaoran walked onto the school football field dressed in his P.E uniform. He caught sight of Sakura sitting on one of the bleachers in her cheerleading outfit. A group of his male classmates surrounded her and the other cheerleaders. She was talking animatedly to them, her hands resting on her skirt daintily to keep the wind from blowing it up. It never ceased to amaze him how short Japanese school uniforms could be. When they were in elementary school that was all good and well but now that they were in high school it was a different story. Syaoran remembered how boys in his school back home talked about the girls.

He clenched his fists as he approached Sakura and the boys.

"Li-kun!" exclaimed Sakura.

He glared at the boys surrounding her making sure they got the message he was sending. One by one they excused themselves, hurrying off. Syaoran sat down on a bleacher below Sakura. She crossed her legs still keeping her hands in her lap. Syaoran's eyes gazed at the smooth flesh of Sakura's long, toned legs. How come he had never realized how stunning they were?

"Ano…Li-kun?" asked Sakura looking at him with concern. "Are you okay?"

His face reddened and he jumped to his feet. Did she have anything idea what he was thinking?

"I'm fine," he muttered.

With that, he stalked off as fast as his legs could carry him. He plopped down on an empty bleacher far away from Sakura and her gorgeous, long legs. He glanced back at her. He imagined how they would feel beneath his fingers. Syaoran shook his head madly. What the hell was he thinking? If Touya could read minds… he shivered, thankful that Touya could _not _read minds.

All of a sudden, Yamashita Hiroko appeared and took a seat next to him. She too was wearing a cheerleading uniform and even though her skirt was so short, she straddled the bleacher and leaned back on her hands.

"Li Syaoran, nice to meet you again," she practically purred, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

She looked behind him at Sakura who was now talking to Toshi. Their close proximity did not go unnoticed to her and Syaoran.

"You're not the first person to dislike my brother, you know," she told Syaoran. "But you shouldn't. Kinomoto Sakura is not worthy of my brother's attention. He probably just feels sorry for her or something."

Syaoran glared at her.

"I think you have it the wrong way," said Syaoran icily.

Hiroko flipped her long black hair. She scoffed.

"Hitoshi is greater than you can imagine. He should not be wasting his time on the likes of her. Neither should you," she said, drawing closer to Syaoran.

Just then, the coach's whistle sounded. Hiroko grinned as Syaoran rose from the bleacher. He hurried off to the field to join his classmates. The football coach was in charge of P.E practice today since he wanted to check out the boys' skills. In fact, many coaches were doing that same thing this week.

He separated them into groups to play and Syaoran groaned when Hiiragizawa Eriol was placed in the same group as him. What did he do to deserve this? He comforted himself in knowing that at least he would be able to score goals against Toshi.

He glared as he saw Toshi wave to Sakura in the bleachers. The boy caught his gaze and smiled. Syaoran clenched his teeth. That bastard had some nerve.

Play commenced and Syaoran sprinted down the field with the ball. He dodged in and out of the opposing team members and scored a spectacular goal. His team members and some of the cheerleaders cheered loudly. He nodded to his teammates and returned to the game. He was still peeved Eriol was on his side but of course he played nicely with him. His team should not have to suffer because he did not like Eriol very much.

As he was deep in thought, he saw a blur and before he knew it, Syaoran was running without the ball. He glared at Masanori Hitoshi. He grudgingly admitted that the guy was pretty fast. Syaoran raced to catch him but before he did something incredible happened. One of the less experienced players on Syaoran's side kicked the ball from between Toshi's legs. In a moment of courage he sprinted with it to the goal post. Kicking the ball wildly, he sent it past the goalkeeper. His teammates cheered and a huge smile broke out on his face.

Syaoran turned to Toshi who was smiling as well. They locked eyes and Toshi tilted his head questioningly. The coach blew the whistle signaling the end of the session. The boys went to the locker rooms to shower still recounting what had just happened. It was unbelievable that Toshi would lose the ball like that especially to Yoshio - a terrible athlete. Still it was an amazing shot.

Syaoran stood buttoning his school shirt. The door to the locker room banged shut as the last of his classmates left. Now, only he and Toshi remained. The boy was sliding his tie under his shirt collar. He paused.

"What is it you wish to ask me?"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"You've been studying me for a while now," he said in response to Syaoran's unanswered question. "You must want to ask me something."

"Why did you lose the game on purpose?"

"What do you mean?"

"You expect me to believe Yoshio got the best of you?" asked Syaoran. "Your skills surpass his own. You lost the game on purpose."

Toshi stood.

"Yoshi-kun is a good player," said Toshi. "He just gets intimidated by other players. He would remember that goal for a long time."

"You gave him a false sense of achievement," said Syaoran. "What good would that do?"

Toshi grabbed his bag.

"To be honest Li-kun," said Toshi. "I was surprised that Yoshi-kun got the ball from me. I guess I may have been so amazed I just let him go with it. He did well. We should not belittle his efforts."

Slinging his bag strap over his shoulder he said, "You remind me of someone Li-kun. He too would say I was a fool for not ensuring a win but sometimes seeing a smile on someone's face is just better. Besides, it's only a game."

Syaoran nodded. Toshi may be right. There was one smile in particular he loved to see, even if that meant he had to lose something. Perhaps Toshi was not so bad after all. He even reminded Syaoran of Sakura a bit with that selfless, well-intentioned manner of his. He may just get along with the guy.

Toshi blinked. He pointed to the high windows in the room.

"Strange. I believe I just saw an unusually large locust."

* * *

Outside Syaoran saw that the entire high school was covered with huge locusts. Immediately, he knew this was the work of one of those forces. Probably the one they had encountered before that transformed from a bat into a vampire. He ran through them as he tried to discover where the source was. Behind the school he saw Sakura screaming, her Star Wand in her hand. She was trying to bat the insects away with her wand to no avail. Tomoyo was standing beside her filming everything without a care in the world.

Syaoran ran up to them. He reached the two just as Kero did.

"Kinomoto," he called, grabbing her hands. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" asked Sakura frantically. "There are large locusts _everywhere_!"

"I know," Syaoran said steadily. "But these things are not dangero-"

BAM! Before he could finish his sentence, a locust pummeled into his skull, making him see stars scientists did not discover yet. Sakura screamed. Pulling himself together, Syaoran dragged her into a nearby doorway. Tomoyo and Kero quickly followed. He shut the door behind them.

"Listen to me," Syaoran told Sakura. "These things are not real. Stop being a coward and find a way to capture this force."

"Are you insane? Of course they're real," she cried. "It's like we're inside some kind of sick game!"

Syaoran huffed.

"It's your duty to capture these forces."

"Do not speak to me about duty!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Fine," said Syaoran. It was stupid to say that to her but he did not know what else to say to convince her to go back outside with a clear head. "You stay here. I'll go and try to fix everything on my own."

"Wait!" exclaimed Sakura, rising to her feet. "You're right. I'll go."

She pulled out a Card.

"Jump!"

A pair of wings appeared on either side of her shoes.

"Tomoyo-chan, please stay her."

With that, she, Kero and Syaoran slipped out the door. They focused their attention on the magic around them. Faintly, they felt its direction.

"Come," said Syaoran as they traced its path. They ran along the tops of buildings and the magic's presence grew stronger and stronger as they closed in on it. Finally, they came upon a little house. They looked through the window and saw a little girl lying in her bed. The number of cards they saw on her bedside table made they realize she was sick.

"This little girl is doing all these things?"

"More like the force is causing her to do these things," said Syaoran.

"Vampires and insects. These are the fears of little girls," said Kero.

Sakura nodded vigorously. Syaoran wanted to laugh.

"Perhaps the Card is bringing her nightmares to life. When people are sick their dreams tend to be scary ones."

"That's plausible," agreed Syaoran. "But its presence is gone now. We should return later tonight to catch it."

They agreed on a meeting time and left.

* * *

Later that day, Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo stood in the little girl's bedroom. Sakura glanced at the clock on her side table. The time was 7:36 pm. The house was quiet except for the faint hum of the television downstairs. Sakura felt uneasy sneaking into the girl's room like this but it had to be done. Kero hovered nearby looking at the trinkets and adornments about the place.

Syaoran leaned against a wall and folded his arms as he waited. He seemed relaxed which Sakura could not understand because any matter of supernatural entities were about to attack them at any moment. She glanced at the time again. It was 8:05pm. She sighed. The anticipation was killing her.

There was a shift in the atmosphere. A dark aura radiated from the little body on the bed. The dark-haired child turned over uncomfortably.

"It's happening," said Syaoran, walking towards the centre of the room.

A pervading sense of dread entered Sakura. She knew she was not going to like what was coming. Slowly, a snake slithered from beneath the girl's covers. Then another and another until the floor was littered with them. They did not seem happy. Sakura drew back pulling Tomoyo with her.

Syaoran stood unfazed even though snakes were crawling around his ankles.

"Kinomoto, these are not real," he told Sakura.

She looked at him, fear in her eyes. Kero flew to her.

"Listen to him," he told his Mistress. "They are just the force acting out nightmares of a little girl."

"You have to capture it Sakura," said Syaoran, drawing his sword in case he needed to use it. He had hoped they could do this quietly and quickly.

Sakura looked at the girl in the bed. They were right. Her face set and she nodded. She took out a Card.

"Erase!"

The Erase card swooped along the floor taking the snakes with it. The dark aura around the girl flared up. A dark, faceless creature emerged morphing into different shapes before her. She swallowed. Taking a deep breath she pointed to it.

"You... you will leave this girl alone," she said. "Unknown force, I call upon the power of my star, dwell no more in darkness but come into my light... Terror!"

The force tried to escape through the windows but the strength of Sakura's binding was too much for it. Against its will, it withdrew into a Sakura Card. She smiled wearily. The little girl turned over on her back and began to sleep peacefully. Sakura rest a hand on her forehead.

"It's okay now. Sleep tight."

Tomoyo bent forward next to her.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

They giggled together quietly. Syaoran and Kero shook their heads in amazement at the crazy pair.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, Ja ne! ^_^


	6. In A Moment

Chapter 6: In A Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_It was the Age of Gold…it was the Time of Darkness…_

Seijou High School's notice boards were plastered with lists of some of the various clubs and the chosen members for that school year. Groups of hopeful students from all years gathered around the boards to check if their name was there. Most had practiced since the beginning of the year to be able to represent Seijou in a range of tournaments.

Sakura forced her way out of one such groups of students and drifted breathlessly into Tomoyo's awaiting arms. Her friend of course was certain that she would be chosen for the cheerleading team. Chiharu ran up to Sakura and they jumped for joy at their success. Sakura took hold of Tomoyo's hand and pulled her to a board further along the hallway.

"Without a doubt, Tomoyo-chan was made a choir member, but we should still check to make it official."

Tomoyo hung back collectedly as Sakura scrolled down the list of names with her finger.

"There!"

She hugged Tomoyo tightly.

"I knew it!"

Naoko walked up to them with Rika in tow.

"Congratulations girls."

"Thanks Naoko-chan. I'm sure you got in the journalism club."

"Yup! We're thinking of bringing the school weekly newspaper back."

"Sound's good," said Chiharu. "Your idea wasn't it?"

Naoko laughed guiltily.

"Oh Li-kun. What club did you try out for?"

"Nothing," he said shortly, just arriving on the scene.

Yamazaki clamped a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

"He made the football team."

"What?" Syaoran gaped at him.

"Yeah, coach liked what he saw and decided to draft you. Let's just say that you have a lot of enemies now."

"Sakura-chan made the cheerleading team," said Rika softly so that only Syaoran could hear. He looked pointedly at Sakura trying to draw her attention but his efforts were in vain.

"Congratulations to you, Sakura-san!" said Toshi.

Sakura's cheeks turned pink. "Thank you Toshi-kun."

"You got selected for the football team too, right?" asked Yamazaki.

"Yes, I did. I'm turning it down however."

"Why?" asked Sakura, baffled by his decision.

"I'll be of no use to the team unfortunately." He leaned close to Sakura's ears pretending he was telling a secret. "I'm not very competitive."

"But if you love the sport then you will play well." Sakura pleaded with Toshi sincerely. "The team hasn't won any tournaments since my brother and Yukito-san left and the National Inter-school Tournament Chikara begins later this term."

"If it means that much to you I'll think it over once more Sakura-san."

Toshi smiled captivatingly and the girls in the hallway stopped to swoon. Syaoran shook his head in disgust. He made his way alone to his next class when the bell rang. Sakura stared at his receding back. He did not even commend her or acknowledge her for that matter.

"I have to go to a lunch choir practice today Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo regrettably.

"That's okay Tomoyo-chan. I have cleaning duties."

"With Toshi-kun?"

"Yup!" Sakura nodded.

Tomoyo gave a her a big smile.

"Okay. That's good."

* * *

At lunch, Toshi and Sakura remained in their homeroom class. Everyone else had already hurried off to eat lunch or to attend meetings. Some took a longer time to leave than others, Toshi mused as he remembered Syaoran's slothful movements as he reluctantly left Sakura.

"What do you think we should start with first Sakura-san?"

"Let's clean the desktops."

Toshi passed her a damp cloth and soon they were working wordlessly. Sakura reached Syaoran's desk which was in immaculate condition as always. Her hands hung at her sides motionless. She felt a hand on her back. Toshi turned her to face him. Sakura closed her eyes.

"I'm okay," she said after some time.

"Is it Li-san?"

Sakura blinked. "How did you know?"

"It's difficult to miss your meticulous interactions with one another."

"He said he… I… he doesn't care anymore."

"I'm sure he did not mean to hurt you, Sakura-san."

"That's what Tomoyo-chan use to say."

Toshi smiled.

"Is there something wrong with me? I know I'm clumsy and I'm still horrible in Math-"

Toshi shushed her.

"Sometimes people do things that seem right at the time, but then regret it Sakura-san. I think Li-san is one of those people."

"Really?"

Toshi opened his arms for Sakura who came in for a hug. He tightened his arms around her a bit and she did the same. They were so close they could feel the rise and fall of each other's chest as they breathed. Abruptly, Toshi ended the embrace.

"If you ever need someone to talk to Sakura-san, I'll gladly listen."

Sakura took his hands in hers.

"That means a lot Toshi-kun."

"How about we eat something and then continue this later?"

"That sounds nice," said Sakura.

* * *

Terada-sensei entered the classroom after the break for lunch and his students took their seats.

"Ohayo everyone."

He sorted through some papers in his folder and cleared his throat.

"Listen up everyone, we're having a class field trip."

The class was already alive with enthusiastic chatter. Some boys even cheered wholeheartedly. Sakura gasped and grinned at Tomoyo.

"Sakura-chan is a big fan of field trips, ne?" she asked with a smile.

Sakura gave a fervent nod.

Terada raised his hands for silence.

"We will be going to the Museum and then to the Archives. This will provide a great opportunity to learn more about our culture and research your ancestry."

"This is so cool!" exclaimed Naoko to the amusement of everyone around. They were all excited.

"I bet I have some royal blood in me somewhere," one girl said.

"Well my family has been known to be descended from samurais," said a boy.

"I doubt that…"

"This is going to be so much fun Tomoyo-chan!"

"Yes it will be, especially since we have a common lineage."

Tomoyo's eyes caught Syaoran's.

"Li-kun…"

"Some of my family stayed in Japan now and then for business. There should be records of them too."

"Well I'm sure that Li-kun knows a lot about his bloodline already."

Syaoran nodded.

"I covered that by the time I was twelve."

"Another part of your training?"

He stared at Sakura; heard the bitterness in her voice.

"Yes."

"It must be a good feeling to know about who you are, where you came from."

Syaoran thought for a moment.

"Not always."

"Well I can't wait to know," said Sakura. "I never truly thought about my ancestors before… I was just so happy with my father and brother."

Syaoran marvelled at the fact that Sakura was utterly contented knowing so little and he was burdened knowing as much as he did. It should have been easier for him. His entire life should be easier. He had everything anyone would ever dream about, but because of that he had to pay the price for it.

* * *

"Give it to mean Yuki," groaned Touya.

Yukito held the laptop close to his chest. "No, the nurse said you should take it easy."

"So you want me to fail my exams?"

"No…"

Touya raised himself up off his bed and walked over to Yukito. Taking hold of the laptop Touya firmly pried it from him and went downstairs. Yukito smiled meekly as he followed his friend into the living room. He just did not have the strength of will that Touya possessed. He would always cave in first.

Yukito gazed at Touya's ever serious demeanor as he did his work. He chuckled to himself as he thought of Touya as a little boy, too solemn for his age. Maybe he was different when Nadeshiko was alive. A merry little boy on his mother's lap. Yukito felt a hollowness in his chest as that scene entered his mind. _A little boy and his mother_. Touya once said everything that happened after he met him was real. So what about before? Touya glanced at Yukito as he felt a change in the atmosphere of the room. He was staring at the floor listlessly. He parted his lips to say something when -

"I'm home!" called Sakura as she burst through the front door.

"As we could tell by the kaiju's loud footsteps," said Touya, eyes returning to his laptop.

Sakura held up a fist. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"I hope you're feeling better onii-chan."

Touya raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well I haven't had to endure your cooking so things are well."

"He's joking Sakura-san," said Yukito walking towards her. "And I happen to think that your cooking is very good."

Sakura still managed to blush anytime Yukito complimented her.

"You'd eat anything you could swallow."

Sakura glared at her brother.

"Come Sakura-san, let's make dinner together."

All through their dinner preparations Sakura kept stealing glances at Yukito. It was weird that both of them knew that he knew of his other half yet they never spoke about it. The truth was she did not know how to approach the delicate subject. It was only a matter of time before it had to be confronted however. The recent occurrences in Tomoeda meant that soon Yue would be needed. Sakura sighed.

"Is something wrong, Sakura-san?"

She jumped. "N-no. Everything's fine."

Fujitaka came home to a delicious aroma. He found Yukito and Sakura setting the table and pouring miso soup for everyone.

"I smell something good."

"Otou-san!"

Fujitaka's eyes absorbed the enormous variety of foods prepared. Sakura giggled nervously. Yukito ate a lot, so of course he had to cook a lot. They probably used most of the food in the house. Yukito seemed to notice the feelings of awe. He smiled good-naturedly.

"I'll make groceries tomorrow."

The Kinomotos and Yukito were soon seated and delving into the meal. They ate in silence for some time.

"Oh Sakura-san did you get in the cheerleading squad?" asked Yukito.

"What! Who'll give the clumsy kaiju a place there?"

Sakura's face looked ready to explode. She rest her palms on the table and took a deep breath. She smiled at Yukito.

"Yes I'm on the team now!"

"Congratulations Sakura-san," said Fujitaka.

"I never doubted you," said Yukito.

Sakura's smile widened.

"Well I guess you have to be good at _something_."

Sakura grinned at Touya and finished her dinner happily.

"Oh Otou-san, my class is going on a field trip to the Archives. We're going to learn all about our geneaology."

Fujitaka and Touya looked up abruptly. They exchanged fleeting glances with each other. Sakura, helping to clear the table did not notice.

"Isn't that exciting?"

Fujitaka grew a shade paler but his voice remained steady.

"Sakura-san, you can have some dessert and go to your room. You and Yukito-san cooked. Touya-san and I will clean up."

"Okay!"

She took a slice of cake and darted upstairs. Fujitaka breathed unevenly. After all these years, the time was now coming.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with school work. Look out for another chapter before Christmas or a little after maybe. Read and Review please. I'm working really hard on this fanfic for you to enjoy. Until next time, Ja ne! ^_^


	7. Everything Can Change

Chapter 7: Everything Can Change

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

It was the Age of Gold…it was the Time of Darkness…

The day of the field trip to the museum had arrived and Sakura's homeroom class was alive with glee. The buses had arrived and they were waiting for everyone to show up before they departed. Tomoyo had her trusty camcorder out as she filmed the start of their journey by interviewing all her friends.

"Say Ohayo Naoko-chan!"

Naoko turned to the camcorder and smiled into the lens.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" exclaimed Naoko. "I can't wait to reach the museum. It really is about time we went on a field trip there. I'll get so many good stuff to post in the newspaper this week! I may even get some ideas for a few stories."

Chiharu walked into view with Yamazaki.

"Naoko-chan sure does like her stories," remarked Chiharu. "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!"

She waved at the camcorder before giggling. Tomoyo beamed. She was getting some nice footage so far but she was missing the protagonist. She turned around, searching for the star of the show and sighed in happiness when she saw her. Sakura waved at Tomoyo from among the sea of students.

"Gather around everyone," called Terada-sensei. "It's time to leave."

Tomoyo ran up to Sakura and hooked her arm in the brown-haired girl's own. Sakura gave her a dazzling smile. They found a seat on the bus near their friends and soon were on their way. Sakura reclined a little as Tomoyo held the camcorder up to her face.

"Oh Sakura-chan, you look extra cute today!"

Sakura blushed. She raised a hand in an attempt to hide her face from the camcorder.

"_Tomoyo-chan_!"

"I cannot help it Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo without a shread of remorse. "I like seeing you happy."

"I like seeing you happy too," said Sakura, smiling at her best friend.

"Really Sakura-chan?"

"Hai."

Tomoyo closed the camcorder and smiled to herself.

* * *

When the group arrived at the Akihiro Museum, there was a collective expression of awe as they saw the building. It was very large and whoever had designed it was a person of great detail. It was a building that showcased both the traditional and modern architecture of Japan in a way that literally took your breath away.

At the entrance a tour guide received them. It was a young woman with brown hair that she pulled back into a short ponytail. Brown eyes gazed at them from behind a pair of glasses. She was dressed in the museum uniform. Terada-sensei walked up to her and they exchanged a few words. Finally, she turned to the assembled group of students.

"Ohayo everyone," she said cheerfully, like one of those girls you see in the commercials. "My name is Oka Keiko. I will be your tour guide this afternoon! Please follow me."

"She seems really nice," said Chiharu as the group took off after Oka. Sakura nodded in agreement.

They walked through many rooms and looked at various sculptures, clothing, artefacts and paintings. As they got to particularly interesting ones, Oka would tell them more about the object. They were in the Armory exhibit room when one of the boys pointed out a sword.

"Oka-san," he said. "What's this called?"

She peered at the sword for a moment.

"That a Chukuto," she replied, turning to continue the tour.

"Excuse me, Oka-san," said Toshi respectfully. "But isn't the Chukuto a straight sword? I believe that's a Wakizashi."

Oka observed the sword again.

"I think you're right!"

Chiharu bent close to her group of friends.

"She doesn't know much about her history though."

"Hmm, great personality but a little dense," said Naoko, putting a finger to her cheek. "Doesn't she remind you of anyone?"

"Who?" asked Sakura.

Chiharu and Naoko laughed. Tomoyo shook her head, a small smile on her face.

_Poor Sakura-chan._

The students were later allowed to wander around on their own. They quickly broke into groups of their own choosing and went about exploring the museum at their own pace. Syaoran found himself deeply entranced by the weapons and amour of ancient Japan. Anything to do with martial arts interested him of course. He stared at the swords and spears in their glass cases and he wondered about the men who wielded them. He and those men were thousands of years apart in life but they really followed the same warrior principle.

"A true warrior is loyal, a master of his craft, disciplined and honorable even unto death."

Syaoran turned to find Eriol gazing at him. What was strange though was that Toshi was by his side. When did those two become so close? It was just what he needed - two of the people he really did not like teaming up to torment his life.

"Wouldn't it be better looking at something you know little about?" Toshi asked Syaoran. "From the way you carry yourself, it's evident you are a martial artist. Now the Doll section perhaps…"

"I think I saw Sakura-chan heading in there just now," Eriol told Syaoran.

Toshi glanced at Eriol then Syaoran. Syaoran's eyes narrowed. What was going on with those two? Toshi headed off the in opposite direction from the traditional dolls section and Eriol went off to trouble someone else, Syaoran suspected. Syaoran, now that he knew Sakura was there, hurried off to the Dolls. However, when he approached the area he felt her aura somewhere else. He headed in a new direction. He came to a room full of portrait and landscape paintings.

There Sakura stood looking at one of a landscape paintings. It did not appear very old. He read the large banner in the room and found that it was actually part of an exhibition by a well-accomplished living artist.

"The brushwork is amazing," he commented.

Sakura spun around. She put a hand to her heart and sighed.

"I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay," she said as turned to another painting.

Syaoran followed her around the room and together they looked at the artwork in silence. Syaoran could not take this indifferent Sakura any longer. He came too far to have this distance between them.

He touched her arm and she looked at him.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

She looked into his eyes, then looked away.

"I didn't mean to go away forever," said Syaoran. "I really meant it all those years ago when I said I was coming back soon. But when I arrived in China, it was one thing after another. I had no time for much other than school and training. Before I knew it, I was back to my old routine."

"I understand," said Sakura, her voice quavering a bit. "I could forgive that. But Li-kun, I had to walk past magazines that said you were possibly engaged to a Chinese aristocrat's daughter. It was a popular magazine. _Everyone _read it. All I could think was _why_ didn't you _call _to tell me whether it was true or not. It hurt so much, not knowing."

Syaoran's eyebrows raised as he heard her feelings. He made to go to her but she raised her hands.

"I did not want my brother to be right about you," she said. "But in the end I thought it must be true. You didn't care about me at all."

"I'm sorry," said Syaoran, his eyes softening.

Sakura retreated from him slowly. She spun on her heels and ran. She ran as fast as her legs could take her. She ran past an open doorway and Toshi peeped out in time to see her disappearing around a corner.

* * *

Sakura found herself in one of the courtyards. She threw herself down on a stone fountain. She watched the water flow as she cried. Why did she still feel this pain after so much time. She had not cried like this in so long and it frightened her. She felt a presence at her back. She glanced behind her to see a tall, stately lady. Sakura rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand furiously.

"Do not hurry to be rid of them," said the lady. "Tears heal our heart; they ease the burdens of our soul."

Sakura smiled up at the lady.

"I wasn't crying. I was just…"

"You think because you smile, no one sees your pain?"

Sakura stared at the lady. It was then she was able to fully appreciate the sight of her. The lady looked like a true traditional Japanese woman. It did not look like she was playing dress up in her fancy kimono and elaborate hairstyle; it felt authentic. The lady sat near the stone fountain with her. They sat listening to the sounds of the water and absent-mindedly, the lady brushed the water with her fingertips. She smiled at Sakura warmly.

"I _was_ crying," she admitted.

"Tears are beautiful," said the lady. "Sad but beautiful at the same time. I too weep. I weep for things lost, days gone by and this new world."

Sakura tilted her head, not understanding everything the lady was saying. As a matter of fact, she seemed to be in her own thoughts right now.

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura looked up to see Toshi staring at her. She got to her feet.

"Toshi-kun!" she said going to him. "I was just talking to…"

"Yoshida Yori," the lady told her, smiling at Toshi.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura," said Sakura. "And this is my friend Masanori Hitoshi."

Toshi looked at the lady for a moment then back at Sakura. Sakura assumed he must be taken aback by her appearance just like she was.

"Thank you for looking after Sakura-san, Yoshida-san," he said with a bow. "But we must return to our classmates now."

Yori nodded. He took Sakura's hand and they said their goodbyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked Sakura.

"Hai," said Sakura. "I just needed some air."

"Your eyes are red," said Toshi knowingly. "Show me a smile."

She gave a silly grin and Toshi nodded approvingly.

"Feel better?"

Sakura laughed.

"Hai. Thank you Toshi-kun."

Tomoyo ran up to them suddenly.

"Sakura-chan! Where have you been?"

"We went out into the courtyard," explained Toshi. "I'll leave you two. There's something I want to see."

After he left, Tomoyo pulled Sakura close.

"Didn't you sense it?" she whispered. "A force is in the building. "Li-kun is battling it _right_ now."

"NANI!"

* * *

Sakura appeared on the second floor of the museum in time to see Syaoran blocking a katana before it removed his head. The weapons and armour in the room seemed to have come to life. People were running and screaming as they tried to get away from the perilous objects. Sakura pulled out her Star Key.

"The key which hides powers of the stars. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command thee under our contract. Release!"

She ran over to Syaoran who had released his sword.

"What's happening?" she asked him like it was not obvious.

"We have to stop these things now," he told her before grabbing her around the waist and jumping out of the way of a spear. "These things may be old but their blades are sharp."

Suddenly, the weapons in the room froze. They all turned towards Sakura and Syaoran.

"They wouldn't," he said cautiously.

They did. All at once, they plummeted straight at the two teenagers.

"Shield!" cried Sakura just in time to prevent herself and Syaoran from being skewered.

CRACK. Sakura gasped. She could not believe these weapons were damaging her Shield. Syaoran pulled out an ofuda.

"We have to get on the offensive here!" he shouted above the raucous the weapons were making.

"Attack them?" asked Sakura in shock. "They are artifacts! _Priceless_ artifacts. My country's history, Li-kun."

He clutched her arm.

"_We'll_ be history if we don't do something."

Sakura quickly thought of what they could do in this situation. Just then, Tomoyo and Kero entered the room. The weapons stopped their assault on Syaoran and Sakura and turned their attention to the new arrivals. Kero flew in front of Tomoyo, ready to transform into his true form.

"Windy," summoned Sakura.

The ever elegant and trusty Card emerged, quickly encircling the weapons. However, her attention to Windy made Sakura's Shield give out. Syaoran quickly assumed a battle stance as the weapons Windy did not get to in time attacked Tomoyo and Kero. His jian was a blur as he fought off the weapons. Not only were they animated but they seemed to actually know real forms - like a master was wielding them. He sent the last weapon, a Gundao, to the floor.

Windy dissipated as the force revealed its true form. A creature that looked like a well-built man walked towards them slowly. All manner of weapons were attached to its back, at its waist and a pair of twin blades it held in its hands. It turned to Syaoran, the only one who carried a blade. Without warning, it launched itself at him.

It was blade against blade. Sakura watched anxiously as Syaoran and the force did battle. The force slashed his sword horizontally and a thin line of blood appeared on Syaoran's throat. Sakura gasped. The thought that this fight was literally life and death set it. Some powerful magic gave the for superior strength but Syaoran moved with great speed. She had never seen him battle anyone before. It was stunning and terrifying all at the same time.

Syaoran leapt about the room as the force brought blow after blow mercilessly down on him. Sakura could not just stand and watch. She had to help him.

"Sword!" she called.

"No!" shouted Syaoran.

In a flash, the force turned to her. Sakura paled. Her hand that held her sword came up just in time to block a strike from the force but the hit sent her flying backwards into the wall. She hit her head hard against it. The force swooped down on her but Syaoran got there in time. He kicked the force in the chest sending it flapping backwards.

"Kinomoto, are you alright?" he asked her drawing her to her feet.

Sakura nodded.

"It's so fast."

"I'll stop it," said Syaoran. "Just be ready to capture it. Okay?"

"Hai!" said Sakura with a winch.

Syaoran rushed the force. It was metal against metal and the loud clangs rang through the air. Syaoran deflected one of the force's attacks and again sent a swift kick to its chest. The force lost one of its swords in the process. Syaoran quickly knocked the other one from its hands and before it could draw another weapon he leapt into the air and delivered a kick to its head. It fell to its knees and glared at Syaoran.

"Kinomoto!" called Syaoran as the force's hand raised to its back to draw another weapon.

She was ready.

"Unknown force, I call upon the power of my star, dwell no more in darkness but come into my light… Blade!"

The creature pulled back against Sakura's magic which drew it to her. It was still weakened after its bout with Syaoran however, and quickly lost its footing. With a cry of rage, it was sucked into a Sakura Card. Just as she captured it, Sakura's body rocked and she collapsed into Syaoran's arms.

"My head…" she murmured.

"It's okay," he told he as she passed out. "I have you now."

* * *

"Did you have to send out the Blade, _today_ Akira?" asked Toshi.

"Why not?" replied Akira. "There's no time like the present as they say."

The two of them looked down at Sakura as she was taken into bus in Syaoran's arms. Even from their distance in the tree-top, it was evident how much the boy cared for Sakura. Toshi hated the idea of any grave harm coming either of them but he was more concerned about Sakura.

"Must we destroy her?" he asked in a voice just above a whisper.

"If she does not accept our offer, yes."

"Why?" asked Toshi little a child.

Akira turned to him.

"Because I said so," he told Toshi with a tone of finality. "You should get back now. They're leaving."

"Do you know what they're saying caused the weapons to act like that?" asked Toshi.

Akira waited for the answer.

"The students are saying it was the ghosts of the past, come for revenge."

Akira's eyes lit up.

"They aren't wrong."

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, Ja ne! ^_^


	8. Sakura's Bad Day full of Questions

Chapter 8: Sakura's Bad Day full of Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_It was the Age of Gold…it was the Time of Darkness…_

Sakura lay on her bed, eyes open and staring at the familiar ceiling. She woke up today with a heavy heart. She did not know why she felt the way she did. She sighed. It was not the first time she felt sad in the morning, but the times were few. She was always rushing in the mornings. She had no time to feel anything _but _the rush. Distantly, birds chirped and the leaves of the trees rustled; branches swayed in the morning breeze. What was the day? Friday. One more day of school. _Sugoi_. She rest the back of her hand on her forehead. Yet… why did she feel like, crying? Her alarm went off. She sat up slowly and hit the alarm button. Maybe she was just tired from using her magic yesterday. Extending her arms above her head, she stretched.

Focusing her magic, she drew the newly caught cards to her. The door of her drawer opened of its own accord, and the cards hovered towards her. She held onto them and traced the pattern of Cerberus on one of them. The Chain, the Terror and the Blade. Why could they not calm down? They would not even tolerate going into the Sakura book. Sakura held them to her heart. She could not soothe them. What was she to do? They were so full of energy and rage and it frightened her. They were so very resistant towards all her efforts to befriend them which made her feel like she was imprisoning them.

"But I will love you as my other Cards. You would be my friends too," she murmured to them.

Her eyes caught the time on the alarm clock. They widened. "Hoe!"

Sakura skidded into the kitchen five minutes later fully dressed and panting. Even when she woke up early, she still managed to be late. Unbelievable!

"O-ohayo!" she wheezed holding on to the kitchen entrance.

Fujitaka and Touya's heads flew up swiftly from their discussion. It was just like Sakura to appear so suddenly. She still managed to alarm those who knew her best. They passed a silent message between them. Sakura did not notice the slight tension in the air. Pulling her hair into a messy ponytail, she sat down at the dining table.

"Ohayo Sakura-san," greeted her father.

He put a plate of breakfast in front of her and she began to devour it enthusiastically. Touya sat down opposite her wordlessly. She did not notice that he was not teasing her. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Fujitaka who seemed unperturbed by this show of emotion as he washed the dirty dishes in the sink. This Sakura saw. She looked at both of them questioningly.

"How was your visit to the museum?" asked Touya.

"Nani?" He caught her off guard. "Oh…"

The events with the Blade came back to her. She laughed nervously under the piercing gaze of her brother. The way he continuously appeared to know things made her shudder. Kero always thought that he figured out about the Clow cards too, long before she found out he did know. He did not have his powers anymore though, so she was reassured by that fact. Come to think of it, she could not even remember how it was like to not have powers. She felt sorry for him.

"It was great!" she half-lied. "But we couldn't go to the Archives after all."

"How unfortunate," he stated dryly.

"Otou-san, can't _you _tell me about our family?"

There was no sound to be heard in the kitchen except the occasional squeaking of dishes as Fujitaka finished drying the last of them. Wiping his hands, he faced Sakura. His smile was as pleasant and welcoming as ever. Sakura gazed at him with admiration; Touya was trying to hold back too many words that were all too ready to fly out his mouth. The silence continued. Finally, Sakura realized something was wrong. She had never before felt uncomfortable in her home. Now however, she felt a little trapped. Somehow, her father was not the same. He looked the same though… so then, what was it? She turned to her brother. Was he… _angry at Otou-san_?

"Humph." Touya leaned back on the chair. "You're late kaiju."

Sakura's face went from confusion, to shock and lastly, to panic. "Hoe!" She hurriedly stuffed the remainder of food in her mouth and dashed into the hallway to put on her roller blades. Fixing her protective gear on her hands she opened the front door.

"Bye Otou-san!" she exclaimed and dashed off.

* * *

It was only until Sakura was in her first class for the morning, and after being heavily chastised by her Math teacher Saito-sensei for being late, that she was able to think about the events that occurred earlier that morning. It only served to lower her spirits. First, she woke up that morning feeling utterly defeated, the next she knew her brother and father were having some kind of dispute. Was this some kind of omen? On the other hand, was it a force doing all of this?

Toshi gazed intently at Sakura. He was acutely aware of her mood the moment she walked through the classroom door. He had seen her in such dispositions before but it was a new experience to actually be in her presence during one of them. _And not know or be the reason behind them for a change,_ he thought_. _It seemed her friends Tomoyo-san and Li-san noticed it too. Everyone else was simply oblivious. How amazing that they only saw what they wanted to see, what they _needed _to see. They all sat in their neat uniforms, backs straight in their perfect, little rows, unaware that they were in the presence of greatness. Greatness that did not even know itself to be great.

"Watanabe-san, Kinomoto-san, please come write the answers to homework questions three and four on the board."

Sakura's shoulders slumped. Clearly, she knew her attempt to answer the question was wrong. Watanabe was already half-way done with her answer and Sakura was still holding a piece of chalk, staring at the board hopelessly. She crinkled her nose. She was trying so hard to think of the solution. Toshi felt a sharp, burning sensation on his face. He turned. Syaoran was glaring at him. He smiled meekly and averted his eyes. Did the boy even notice how possessive he was, he thought idly to himself?

* * *

The school bell rang signalling the beginning of lunch. Sakura sat with her friends under the cherry blossom tree in the school yard. She wistfully remembered the days sitting under a cherry blossom tree in Tomoeda elementary, when Seijou High was a distant prospect none really thought about and their days were carefree and utterly happy. She could feel herself and her friends changing - not a lot, but subtly. They were growing up and maturing. She had thought she knew what worries were, what responsibility was but she was wrong. She and her friends were no longer the oldest and wisest students in the school. They were not the most athletic, the most skilled or the most talented. Sakura shut her eyes and gave her head a shake. Where were these thoughts coming from? She was perhaps thinking too deeply about things. Or perhaps this is how she truly felt deep down inside? Insecure.

"Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo. "Are you alright?"

Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika were staring at her with concerned faces. Had she been so distant? She put down her chopsticks and closed her bento quietly. Her friends could not see her facial expression because of her bangs hiding her face. When she raised her head, the Sakura they all knew and loved was back. Her smile was bright. Chiharu, Rika and Naoko sighed in peace.

"I'm fine!" she said. "I was just daydreaming."

Tomoyo could not help feeling that this was not purely true. Sakura and her had been together too long for her not to notice a lie. Even a little white one. This all had to do with the forces, she just knew it. Sakura changed the moment she caught the Chain. It was exciting to record Sakura capturing cards, but if it always resulted in an unhappy and fatigued Sakura, then she was not sure if it was worth it. Sakura got to her feet slowly.

"I'm going to take a walk around the school to clear my head okay!"

She laughed gaily and skipped off. Tomoyo followed her with her eyes. She would ask Sakura about it later. No one noticed Kero as he slipped out of Sakura's bag and hurried off after her. As Sakura sought out solitude, she became engrossed in her previous musings. Her feet moved of their own accord and she hardly had time to stop as she walked straight into another student. The suddenness of it drove her back to reality.

"Gomen!"

She stared at Syaoran speechless. They definitely were not on speaking terms after the day at the museum. He looked down on her with penetrating, amber eyes. She shifted uncomfortably. A light breeze blew, rustling some fallen leaves and breaking the awkward silence. Sakura tucked some stray hair that had swept across her face, behind her ear. Syaoran's gaze became even more fixed to her from the motion. A light blush crept to his cheeks. They were still standing close together, from when they collided. She had been on his mind for a while now. It was the reason that he did not pay attention to where he was going. He then remembered _why _she was on his mind.

"What's wrong with you today?" he asked as softly he could.

Sakura looked at the ground. She took a step back.

"I'm fine."

He made a move to touch her but she flinched.

"No you're not. You're worrying about something. I can feel your aura; it's uneasy. I know you."

A shiver ran through Sakura. Whether it was good or bad, she could not decipher. Years ago, it was indeed correct to say they were close; he did know her. Now, things were different. He could not possibly have been gone for so many years and come back and still know her more than even she knew herself. It was a scary thing. Her heart raced.

"I'm fine," she repeated. "Please, leave me alone."

She took off at a run. Her feet hit the ground hard and she felt off-balance most of the time. She was running clumsily and she knew she could hurt herself. She was a bit concerned. She could hardly recall a time she ran like this. Running was one of the few activities in which she seemed graceful. In the distance, she could see the fence that separated Seijou High from Tomoeda Elementary. She reached it as her legs gave out beneath her. Collapsing onto the fence, she breathed deeply, drawing air into her lungs. It was a while before she noticed she was not alone. A few feet off stood Toshi. She rose and steadied herself, ashamed to be caught in such a state. She fought to wipe the distressed expression from her face. He made no comment even though they both knew that he wanted to say something. Instead, they turned to watch the elementary students together.

"I use to go to that school," said Sakura.

"I know," said Toshi regarding her, with a tilt of his head.

Sakura nodded but was a bit surprised by this information. She did not know what caused her mouth to open, or what she was going to say but she found herself pouring out her heart to Toshi.

"I just realized, I know absolutely nothing about Otou-san's side of the family," she said, her voice almost hysteric. "And I think maybe he doesn't want to tell me. I always thought he was perfect, that his life - his childhood - must have been perfect, but what kind of family do I have if he doesn't want to speak of them?"

Her hands clenched the fence.

"And this morning, onii-chan seemed to be angry with Otou-san, and now that I think about it, I have never seen them in any sort of argument. Everything was perfect. How can everything be perfect all the time, I ask myself? Maybe they always made everything seem perfect so that I could be my cheerful self?"

She turned to Toshi desperately. "I don't know what's going on anymore."

Sakura made a move to go to him and he opened his arms welcomingly. He brought her close to him as he wrapped her in his arms. It felt good to Sakura to be in his arms again. He was the personification of comfort. He was always warm. The hurt she felt brought no tears to her eyes; just an emptiness to her soul. She looked into Toshi's sapphire blue eyes. In it's depths she could see flecks of silver. She had never noticed how beautiful his eyes were before. Their foreheads were almost touching.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered thinking of her sadness this morning, of her father and brother, of Syaoran, and now of this young man whose arms she was in. Toshi saw the conflict in her eyes. He knew what she was thinking. Loosening his hold on her, but not completely letting her go, he decided against himself to give her some advice. He knew he would regret it later but she had a right to be informed on what she wanted to know.

"Is there no one else who may know of your father's past, Sakura-san?"

"Hoe? Um…there may be someone," she said slowly. Eriol came into her mind. He and her father did have a connection. "Yes! There is."

"Then maybe you can ask this person," he suggested.

"Yes. You're right… Domo arigato Toshi."

She blushed as he smiled at her. Toshi was one of those guys one would describe as pretty. Her heart fluttered for a moment. She was truly feeling better for the first time that day. She laid her head on his chest as he rubbed her back soothingly.

Syaoran's hand shot out against a tree to support him as he watched Sakura allowing herself to be taken into Toshi's arms. She liked him? He could not get close to her but Toshi could? Syaoran felt a pang. He had never seen her like a guy besides Yukito. An emotion was raging in his chest. He clenched his fists until his knuckles were white. He would never forgive Toshi for this. He tore his eyes away from the scene. They were acting like lovers. He looked back at them. Once, he was the one comforting her on many occasions. He knew he should just walk away and let it be for now. _Don't do anything stupid_, he coached himself. He was everything but in control when he stormed over to the couple though.

"Lunch is almost over," he said with authority.

They burst apart, like each stung the other. Sakura hung her head guiltily. Toshi however acted as though he was doing something perfectly acceptable. This made Syaoran's blood boil.

"You should head to class now," he directed to Sakura.

As if on cue, the school bell rang. Sakura made as if to say something, looked at him then at Toshi who nodded at her and then walked away. Syaoran and Toshi remained, not saying anything to one another. Toshi vaguely wondered where Syaoran had acquired such a glare. It was like none other. Only Akira could contest it.

"You care for Sakura-san a great deal," said Toshi. Syaoran had not been expecting this. It was a statement rather than a question. "I was merely lending a shoulder to a friend, Li-san."

"She doesn't need you." Syaoran grimaced as he remembered his mother telling him the same thing. "She has others she can go to. She -"

"Belongs to you?" finished Toshi.

Syaoran flushed. "I didn't say that…"

"But you think so, right?"

"I make sure she comes to no harm of _any _kind."

Toshi smiled. "Your efforts are commendable, but I do not want to hurt Sakura-san in anyway. Actually, I would rather make her smile. I like when she smiles. At me." Toshi's own smile widened. "Don't worry too much, Li-san. Sakura-san is just having a bad day, that's all."

Syaoran did not appreciate the very gentle tone Toshi adopted when he spoke of Sakura. His eyes seemed to glaze over. No, he definitely did not like it. He wanted to hate Toshi - with a passion - but he could not bring himself to do it. Toshi was like Sakura and Yukito. You could not hate them; such was their character. Some people are just meant to be loved… by all. Perhaps he was at fault. Syaoran felt sick to his stomach. He was acting like a jealous, hormone-driven teenager. If the Clan could see him now…. From up in a tree branch Kero was thinking the same. He took off after his Mistress.

* * *

Sakura had made up her mind to speak with Eriol after school from the moment she had the conversation with Toshi. A bit apprehensive about asking Eriol for an explanation, she steeled her nerves and convinced him to meet her on top of the school building as soon as the bell rang, saying only that the matter was very important to her. As she overlooked Tomoeda now, she could not help but think that Eriol reminded her of the look her father had this morning. He was the same as ever but something was not right. Could he be hiding something from her too? She was already feeling her nerve weakening but she channelled Toshi's calm, even spirit. She had reluctantly left him alone with Syaoran. She had wondered what would happen, but when they both came to class, everything appeared to be all right.

"I apologize for intruding on your musings, Sakura-san."

Sakura spun around. She held a hand to her chest and took a breath.

"It's okay Eriol-san."

"Where is Tomoyo-san?" Eriol had to ask. He was surprised to find that the girl, always so attached to Sakura was missing.

Sakura kicked at the floor. "I wanted to speak to you alone."

Eriol raised an eyebrow delicately. Sakura bit her lips and twiddled her thumbs around each other. Eriol waited patiently for her to speak.

"Eriol, um… remember how we didn't go to the Archives anymore because of the Blade…?"

"Yes, you did a great job in capturing it," he said.

"Thank you. Well, I really wanted to find out about my family, on my father's side that is."

Not once did she stop fidgeting. Eriol understood.

"And you wish me to tell you about your ancestry."

"Yes."

Eriol straightened his glasses.

"Sakura-san, this is a conversation for you and your father."

"Yes, but I got the feeling that he didn't want to talk about it." She looked into his face. "And you are his other half, so you must know."

"We are two distinct people, he and I."

"But-"

"It is not that simple," Eriol tried to explain. He put a hand to his temple.

"Please… is it that bad?"

"I am no longer the greatest magician Sakura-san. I do not know everything."

"But you know this!" cried Sakura. "Eriol please."

"I am sorry."

Sakura paled. She had never used the Cards for herself before. Now her mind was clear and it was bent on one thing only. The truth. There was a reason her great-grandfather had mistrust for her father. She had believed that it was just a misunderstanding. Now it shook her to think that her great-grandfather could have been right to feel the way he did, and not even realize it. She was not aware that she was saying the incantation to release her star wand until she felt the weight of the handle in her hand. Wings materialized on her back and she had only a moment to register the astonished expression on Eriol's face before she took to the air.

"You are not going to follow her?" asked Eriol.

Kero came out of his hiding spot.

"You have been on her trail the entire day, after all."

Kero nodded. "I want to keep an eye on her. These times are dangerous. They are going to get worse."

"I know," said Eriol. "Now go quickly."

* * *

Sakura's mind was in turmoil. She was upset with her father, with Eriol, with Syaoran, but most of all with herself. What kind of child grew up unquestioning of everything around her? She just accepted everything as it was. Did she never think that maybe there was something greater and more to her family than their deceivingly perfect little, yellow house? What would it have been like if her mother was alive? Would she be even more naïve, or would she be more inquisitive? A new thought grew in her mind. Was her mother truly happy? She always saw her smiling in pictures, but they were just pictures. Everyone smiled for pictures. Her father said she was happy but was she really? She, Sakura, hid all her feelings with a smile, so what was her mother hiding behind her angelic smiles?

She descended in a courtyard. It was a couple of minutes before she collected herself. The place was familiar to her. Her wings and wand disappeared. She placed the star key around her neck. She was drawn to a fountain nearby. She scanned the area. It was the Iwaku Museum. She swayed on the spot as she realized how far she had come.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san."

"Yoshida-san!"

"It is a pleasure, Sakura-san," said Yori. She gave a small bow.

Sakura admired her grace and poise. Yoshida Yori was so surreal. She was in complete control of herself; she had so much confidence. It was pronounced in the way she walked, in the way she talked and interacted with others.

"You are again sad today."

Sakura was taken aback. She had forgotten how observant Yori was. She averted her eyes. Suddenly, a question popped into her head.

"Yoshida-san, are you always at this museum?"

"I'll be here for a while," she replied. "I am sorry that your outing was cut short. Such a strange and unfortunate event occurred."

"Hoe..." Sakura giggled uneasily.

"You enjoyed the experience nonetheless?"

"Yes," said Sakura. "We didn't get to go -"

Sakura mentally slapped her forehead. "Yoshida-san, if it's not too much trouble… can you direct me to the Archives?"

Yoshida smiled. "Of course."

She led Sakura to the second building which made up the museum. Judging from the worn walls and floors and architecture, Sakura could tell that the place had hardly been renovated since it was first built unlike the other building. She noticed Yori had a hand out slightly and lightly, her fingertips brushed almost everything she touched. The lady closed her eyes as she did this. Almost unconsciously, Sakura too closed her eyes. Her hand extended and she brushed her fingertips against the walls she passed. As she relaxed, she felt the presence of all those who had been there. It was comforting. She stopped walking and placed her hand firmly against the wall. She breathed softly.

"We are here."

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She blushed as Yori stared at her. She walked through a door and Sakura followed behind. They entered what seemed like a large library.

"You can find all the history of Tomoeda here," explained Yori.

Sakura sighed as she looked at all the hundreds of books and manuscripts. How was she ever going to find what she was looking for? Yori seemed to understand that Sakura was quite overwhelmed.

"There are computers," she said.

Sakura brightened up in relief, but as she looked around, she saw people using them.

"Hoe."

"Tell me what you need, Sakura," said Yori pleasantly. "I would be more than happy to help you. I think I can rival any computer."

Sakura nodded.

"I wanted to… I wanted to know more about my family. My father's side especially."

"What is his name?"

"Kinomoto Fujitaka," said Sakura. "And my mother's is Amamiya Nadeshiko."

Yori watched Sakura closely. "Kinomoto and Amamiya…"

She walked off down the aisles and Sakura followed a bit behind her. She brushed the books with the tips of her fingers as she walked passed them. Occasionally she would pick one off a shelf and hand it to Sakura. After a few minutes she guided Sakura to a secluded table. They sat and she opened the books and skimmed them. Sakura waited apprehensively, while trying to search for some information herself.

"Your great-grandfather is Amamiya Masaki?"

"Yes," said Sakura excitedly.

"Your family names are uncommon."

Yori turned the book around and handed it to Sakura, being careful not to lose the page.

"You can read from here." She pointed out the beginning of a paragraph and went back to searching through the other remaining books. Sakura began to read.

**THE CHIYO CLAN**

***The Chiyo Clan is an ancient samurai clan and is currently one of the oldest clans of Japan. They claimed descent from the Sennin gods. The clan originated in a secluded village and rose to great popularity and respect as it produced fine samurai warriors over the course of its history, the greatest of which was Amamiya Noboru though he was taught by them for only a short time.

Amamiya Noboru was the lone survivor of his clan after a war between the Chiyo and Toku clan their rival. For years the clan was considered to be destroyed until Amamiya declared his ancestry after becoming a samurai. It was at this time also, that he self-appointed his name to be Amamiya. He was well known for his strikingly long, black hair, green eyes (which only appeared once in each generation) and fighting skills. It was said that he seldom wore a frown even when he carried out his orders to kill. Legends say that he had the power to see the future and speak to the dead and that it was the reason for his success, on the battlefield and off.

With charm and confidence, Amamiya Noboru spectacularly revived the glory of the Chiyo clan, taking it from a samurai clan to one of nobility as he was promoted by the reigning emperor who favoured him. He was 30 years old when this occurred.

He later married a woman of no title named Keiko. Amamiya Noboru fathered one son Hikaru and three younger daughters. When his son came of age, Noboru gladly let him take over his affairs. It was said that Hikaru was as skilled as his father with a sword but lacked the love of the sword. He was a scholarly man, who with his brilliance made the family very rich and plentiful having fathered twelve children. Amamiya Noboru died at the age of 96.

The Chiyo Clan never lost their status and like many others became part of the new nobility after the Meiji Restoration. Many Chiyo clan members are still a noteworthy and influencial part of Japanese high society today such as Amamiya Masaki, president of Amamiya Corporation and Daidouji (Amamiya) Sonomi, president of Daidouji Toys Corporation. ***

Sakura inhaled deeply. She leaned back on her seat. _Amamiya Noboru. _She liked him already. So he is the reason Touya knew things and the reason her eyes were green. She felt a thrilled shiver run through her.

"Amamiya Noboru was a great person!"

"Yes, it appears so," said Yori closing the book she was reading and opening another one.

"You don't think so Yoshida-san?" asked Sakura.

Yori smiled apologetically. "Forgive me if I offended you and your ancestor Sakura-san. It is just that I believe if you want to know the truth about someone, the best person to question would be one who hates but respects them."

Sakura did not expect Yori to say something like that. It was a bit out of character. It was such a grim statement. Yori closed the last book.

"Let us return these to their places," she said standing up. "If you wish to know more about Amamiya-san, then you should ask your great-grandfather. He is sure to have all the family documents, being the powerful man he is. You could also search for him under famous samurais. There will be more information."

"Wait," said Sakura. "What about Otou-san?"

Yori hesistated.

"There is no record of a Kinomoto Fujitaka."

"... Nani?"

Yori gathered some of the books from the table.

"Of course your father was born Sakura. Maybe it is just an error. Why do you not ask your father to tell you about his family?"

"I tried…"

Sakura stood up with a sigh. She helped Yori return the books and then they went outside. Yori gazed at the sky.

"It is late Sakura-san. I think it is time you go home."

Sakura nodded in agreement. When Yori left, she took to the sky once again, Kero hot on her heels. He regarded his Mistress solemnly. He wondered if Clow simply made Fujitaka and Eriol like he conjured Yukito? How would Sakura handle it, if that was the case? He flew into her bag surreptitiously.

* * *

It was after eight o'clock when she arrived at her home. As soon as she was standing on the doorstep, the door flung open. A raging Touya was glaring at her. When his father called Tomoyo and he spoke to her, he could tell she was covering for Sakura and did not have any idea of where she was. He worried when she was younger but now it was worse. He pulled her into the house.

"Sakura-san," said her father relieved.

They looked at each other. He saw hurt in her stare. He put a hand on her shoulder. It hit him unexpectedly, how much she had grown. She was a young woman and so beautiful. Sakura took his hand off her shoulder.

"I'm going to bed Otou-san."

He watched her climb the stairs. After all these years, he truly was feeling like a bad parent. His daughter was avoiding him and his son was openly opposing his decisions. Was his life so fragile that in one day it could all go wrong?

* * *

Syaoran stood on the balcony of his apartment staring out listlessly at his surroundings as the sun set. This was really the first time he was away from home completely by himself. Wei had come with him years ago to stay in Japan. The new freedom was great even though he saw Wei as a friend. Sometimes though the apartment was too empty. It was fairly big for just one person. His thoughts wandered to Sakura. Somewhere out there was the reason for him coming to Japan this time. He was beginning to fear that he had come too late. Now Masanori Hitoshi was closer to her than he was. What was he to do? No matter how many times he tried to find a fault with him, he just could not. Syaoran folded his arms as a chilly gust of wind blew by.

Brrrrring! Brrrrring!

The telephone's ring jolted Syaoran out of his thoughts. He went inside to answer it shutting the screen to the balcony behind him. Who could be calling him? His hopes were not high that it would be someone he would like to talk to. After all, one of the worst telephone calls of his life was in this very apartment.

Brrrrring! Brrrrring!

He picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"You couldn't even call your _cousin_ to let her know you were all right?"

"M- Meilin?"

"No Chenglei-sama!"

Syaoran cringed at the way Meilin joked using the Elder's name.

"How are you?" she asked in a kinder tone.

"I'm fine," he replied brusquely.

"And how are things with Sakura-chan?"

Syaoran was silent.

"Xiao Lang...?"

"She's fine too."

He heard Meilin sigh.

"You haven't gotten anywhere have you?"

Syaoran shook his head.

"No," he added remembering she could not see him.

"You know you got yourself into this mess, right?"

"I know."

Meilin sighed again.

"Boys. Just admit you were wrong and beg her to forgive you if you have to."

"No," said Syaoran. "I don't want her to feel like she has to choose."

"Choose?"

Meilin's confusion was very obvious.

"She found someone else."

There was a long pause. Syaoran almost thought the call got disconnected.

"Whaaaaaaaat?"

He held the receiver away from his ears.

"Hooow? When?"

"I-"

"How could you have allowed this to happen Xiao Lang!" she shrieked.

"Things happen Meilin," he said quietly.

"No. No no **no**," she repeated. "You have to tell her how you feel."

"Meilin, let's talk about something else," he said with finality in his voice.

"Actually, I have to go now," she said. He could hear her anger. "If you made me give you up so you could just give Sakura-chan up, I'll never forgive you," she whispered viciously. "All relationships have their problems Xiao Lang. You just have to work through them."

Click.

Syaoran was not surprised she hanged up on him. What she told him was true, he had to admit. She should understand though that he just wanted Sakura to be where she was happiest. He would never impose something on her. He released his sword and started a series of drills. He continued until he wore himself out three hours later. He plopped himself down on the living room sofa. He tugged at his hair. What would he not give for some enlightenment right about now?

* * *

A/N:

Domo arigato - Thank You very much

Hey Tomodachi! This was the longest chapter yet, and I think the others will be this long, if not longer. Hope you don't mind! Sorry, I made this day so horrible for our cherry blossom. Oh by the way, I changed a few stuff in the previous chapters. Trust me, you do not need to re-read them. It's simple stuff like grammar corrections. The major thing I changed was in Chapter One so read the A/N to find out what it was. ayame_81131 and Wind McCloud thanks for reviewing! Wind McCloud sorry for making you wait, but I will never let you read something I didn't think was good. This chapter really gave me some problems. It was so hard to write. angelwithnoname, who knows...? lol. Read and Review please. Until next time, Ja ne! ^_^


	9. Reconciliations and The Poison

Chapter 9: Reconciliations and The Poison

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

It was the Age of Gold…it was the Time of Darkness…

The Hitachi town, neighbour to Tomoeda was not yet awake on this early Saturday morning. The air was still and chilly. The sun was down. Yet, in all this tranquility, nearby in a large and stately Japanese styled mansion, one soul stirred.

Akira stood alone in the middle of his study, in a stance that looked as if he was just about ready to draw a gun. There was a glint in his eyes as he focused solely on the task at hand. He flexed his fingers. Chanting softly, the air in the room shifted. His chanting grew stronger. His silver hair ruffled as the air grew violent and his clothes billowed about him. Without so much as blinking, he continued the delivery of his ancient tongue. A thin, vertical golden light appeared before him. He put his hands out, calling forth the vice. The light grew. A small creature slowly emerged face first. It had the appearance of a skeletal child. Its skin was a rotting black, its limbs knotted. With its first breath, it sucked all purity out of the atmosphere. Akira's eyes shifted. As it exhaled, a fog of murky air escaped it. Akira locked eyes with the creature, holding it in place. It hissed at him but stayed unmoving. Akira was repulsed by it and the creature knew this.

"It would be nice," he spoke. "If you leave Clow's blue-haired reincarnation with something to remember you by."

The creature bowed his head, eyes still on Akira. It barred its pointed teeth and dissipating into a dark haze was gone. The remnants of its brief arrival in the room burned Akira's skin slightly. As he studied his now pink hand, the door to the room opened. In walked Toshi. He had only to take a quick glance around the room to know what just occurred. With a wave of his hand the air was clean again.

"Akira…"

He took Akira's hand into his. He passed his fingers gently over the irritated skin.

"It is nothing."

As Toshi watched the sensitive skin, it returned to its normal pale colour. Akira took back his hand.

"You last released the Blade. Now you release such a destructive one."

"It was becoming too restless," said Akira. "Of course, all you are concerned about is the Card Mistress."

"Well it is a difficult one."

"You are becoming friends with her," said a displeased Akira.

"We _are _friends," said Toshi. "Maybe I can make her see things your way."

"The Card Mistress will never think like us."

"But you said-"

"What have you _seen_, that makes you fear for her so?"

Toshi stared at his reflection in the glass of the window in the room.

"Some people do not deserve their fate. The deeds we will do-"

"-are for the greater good."

Akira draped a hand around Toshi's chest from behind, embracing him.

"Do not worry. I made you a promise, remember?"

"It is not me I worry about."

Akira's violet eyes flashed knowingly. It was in his blood to be merciless. Were his actions so disturbing to Toshi? He could not stem the ancient rage that burned in his heart but he tried for Toshi's sake. Everything he did it was for them. If it was up to him all possible opposers such as the Card Mistress would be long taken care of. However, Toshi had memories of the past. Toshi and the Card Mistress were of the same breed. It made him sick how they could care for even the enemy.

Sakura, Touya, and Yukito ate their breakfast in a pleasant silence. Fujitaka who had prepared it for them was removing his apron to join them. Sakura alone was wearing a uniform as she had school for half the day. She ate her meal slowly since she was early today. Yukito's appetite was as ravenous as ever though. Suddenly, he stopped eating. Uncharacteristically, his eyes became slits. Sakura stiffened as she felt his gaze. Just as quickly as it had happened, it ended, which left her to wonder if she had imagined it. However, Touya and Fujitaka were wearing the same questioning expression as her. Yukito gasped.

"Gomen, I was a bit spacey just now."

"It's all right, Tsukishiro-san," said Fujitaka.

He looked at his daughter. It had been quite a while since they had spent any quality time together. He was always so busy. Even today he had work until late. Still…. He put down his chopsticks.

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura looked up at him.

"Would you like to accompany me to the University this afternoon?"

She regarded him for a moment. She nodded. "Yes."

Fujitaka was relieved. He did not wish to lose his precious daughter in any way. It was hard not thinking of her as still a little child. Then again, it was so for all parents when it came to their children. She meant so much to him. Everyday she grew to resemble Nadeshiko even more. She was about the age now that her mother was when he met her. Touya broke him out of his reverie.

"Yuki and I are heading back to the University tomorrow."

"Already?" squeaked Sakura. It felt so good to have the house full again. It was just like old times.

"Why? You're going to miss me kaiju?"

Sakura shook her fist.

"Never!"

Touya cocked his head arrogantly and pretended not to care. It burned him that he could not spy, no, _look after_ his sister anymore. Unknown to her, each time he came home he would get an update on her latest hang out spots and friends. This time though his migraines slowed him down a little. He was still having them from time to time, but he did not mention it. He hated the idea of people worrying about him.

* * *

Sakura threw her hands triumphantly into the air as she arrived at school just on time. She felt a little better since breakfast. In fact, she felt better since she woke up this morning. It was great that her day started relatively okay. She took a deep breath as she skated to the school steps. She sat down on the last step and took her roller blades off.

"Sakura-san."

She glanced behind her.

"Ohayo, Toshi-kun!"

"Ohayo," he greeted softly. "How are you?"

Both of them knew all the questions hidden in that straightforward one. She smiled.

"I'm okay. I've kind of sorted things out."

"I'm glad to hear that."

They walked side by side to class. Sakura grew embarrassed as she remembered what had occurred between them. Toshi was not saying anything about it, so should she? She bit her lip.

"Toshi-kun…"

"Friends look out for each other, don't they Sakura-san?"

Her mouth fell open. How did he know what she was thinking? Toshi's eyes widened for a split second.

"I'm sorry, I should have let you finish."

"No... That's all right!"

Toshi made as if to say something to Sakura but discarded the idea as they reached their homeroom class. They separated and took their seats. After Terada-sensei took the class register for the day, their math teacher Saito-sensei entered the classroom. Even though he was an extremely thin, old man he managed to instill dread into the hearts of his students. He was well respected however. He had been teaching his entire life and held many degrees. When he arranged his papers on the teacher's desk there was a low groan throughout the class. Judging from the fact that he only carried papers today, it could mean only one thing.

"Pop Quiz," stated Saito-sensei, in his croaky voice.

Sakura threw herself onto her desk in despair. Tomoyo was sympathetic knowing her plight.

"Just relax Sakura-chan. If you get too anxious you will forget things."

"I've already gone blank!" Sakura squeaked.

"Put away all books, you will need only a pen, pencil, eraser and ruler," said Saito-sensei robotically.

The students slowly put their things into their bags, prolonging the event. Saito-sensei went around sharing out the papers to each student. When he was done, he returned to the front of the class.

"You have thirty minutes. Begin now."

Sakura found herself chewing on the end of her pen. She was now on question two. Already ten minutes had passed. She glanced around the classroom. Everyone's head was down, and they were all scribbling away. She sighed. What could they possibly be writing? She returned to her own paper. She would not leave any question without an answer at least.

"Time is up!"

Sakura hastily jotted down her last calculation. She dropped her pen just as Saito-sensei began collecting their papers. She was relieved that the test was finally over. Tomoyo giggled quietly to herself at Sakura's weak form, slouching in the chair. The quiz was indeed a bit challenging.

"I'm sure you did not do as badly as you think."

Sakura looked at her best friend.

"Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan. But we both know I failed! Hoe...!"

"Cheer up, Sakura-chan," said Toshi as he approached her desk. "There is always next time."

"That's right," agreed Tomoyo.

"Li-san, how did you find the quiz?" asked Toshi kindly.

Syaoran could not phantom Toshi's intentions. Outwardly, he seemed genuine enough but there was something else to him; there had to be. From being around a person, you can get a general idea of them, even weird, twisted freaks like Hiiragizawa. Yet with Toshi, there was nothing. There was no sense of loyalty like Tomoyo, no sense of fun like Yamazaki, no pride like Meilin; there was nothing to him but a perpetually smiling face.

"Li-san?"

Syaoran shook his head. Sakura, Tomoyo and Toshi were staring at him.

"Fine," he bit out gruffly.

* * *

Syaoran left the school compound alone as usual. The school week was finally over. He was thankful that football training on Saturdays was not beginning until the following week. Trainings on weekdays were quite enough. He placed his hands behind his head as he strolled towards his apartment. It was such a cool, serene day that he made a detour by the bride near King Penguin Park. Leaning against the handrail, he gazed into the water. Now and then, he saw a fish dart by but other than that, the water was still. There was a pleasant silence in the area. Why could he not completely enjoy this peace then? _Maybe because I don't deserve it_, he thought. Abruptly, Syaoran pushed himself away from the handrail and left the bridge.

Syaoran did a double take. Did he just see clearly? He followed the sounds of the footsteps until brown hair once again came into view. Sakura? Where was she going? Her house was in the opposite direction. He followed just to keep an eye on her. He would have liked to walk beside her but he knew when not to push his luck. Her ponytail swayed slightly as she walked. Already he had memorized every new detail of Sakura he could find. He regretted not being around to see those changes take place. His lips twitched as Sakura stumbled and she shrieked "Hoe!" She was still the gawky girl he knew. As the library came into view, he became even more confused as to why Sakura was going there of all places. Nonetheless, he continued to follow her as she entered the building, took a few books off the shelves and went into the study room. She found a free spot and sat down.

He was surprised to see that all the books were mathematics books. He peeked over her shoulder at what she was writing. She was trying to solve a problem on Projectiles. She repeatedly crossed out her answers as it was not the answer presented in the back of the text book. It was almost painful to watch. When Sakura missed a very important point in her working, Syaoran reflexively blurted out, "No, you have to solve it as you would a quadratic equation!" He grimaced as everyone including Sakura spun around and stared at him. He lowered his head self-consciously.

"Li-kun? What are you doing here?"

Syaoran's face went red.

"Studying!"

"Oh…"

"Math."

"What?" asked Sakura.

"I'm studying Math too. Do you need help?"

Sakura paused. She did need the help but…

"Let me help you," said Syaoran kindly as he took a seat beside her.

Without a word, Sakura returned to her book, this time with Syaoran's guidance. Little by little, things were becoming clearer to her. Syaoran really knew how to explain the topic, she found herself thinking. He had a lot of patience too. It must be frustrating to teach someone as slow as her.

"You always do your best."

She was startled. This was the second time today someone read her mind.

"I don't mind helping you," said Syaoran. "Because you always do the best you can."

And for the first time in a long time, Sakura smiled her one true smile at him. Syaoran's breath caught. She was so beautiful. Sakura stretched and shifted in her seat. They had been sitting for some time now. Syaoran could not take his eyes off of her. The conversation with Meilin played in his mind. He took a deep breath.

"I was wrong."

Sakura faced him, questioningly.

"To leave Japan and not contact you. I was wrong to put you in a position to assume the worst of me."

Syaoran stared into Sakura's green, shiny eyes.

"At the time I thought I was doing everything right; that I would return to Japan within the year. I was always so busy I hardly had time for even my family and before I knew what was happening, I slowly reverted to my old routine."

Sakura dropped her gaze to the floor.

"However, my number one has not changed."

Her head flew up.

"Then why-?"

"Tabloids will be Tabloids."

Sakura still looked unconvinced.

Syaoran sighed. "Our families were doing business together. She frequented the mansion and created a fantasy in her mind."

"Okay."

"Can you forgive me?"

"I forgive you," stated Sakura.

Syaoran gawked. He could not believe it. He breathed easy. Of course Sakura was not one to harbour resentment to anyone.

"It's just that…I don't know how to act around you anymore. I'm so confused," she admitted.

Syaoran mulled her words over in his head. His eyes softened. Sometimes he really wondered if he should have confessed his feelings to her. It made her simple world so complicated. Other times, he wondered if she truly liked him or just did not want him to hurt like she hurt with Yukito's rejection.

"Then let us start over as we should have begun so many years ago - as friends."

He held out his hand to her.

"Ohayo. I am Li Syaoran, descendant of Clow Reed and heir to the Li Clan."

Sakura stared at his offered hand. It was so unlike Syaoran to do something so childish yet sweet like this. He was really taking a risk here. Slowly she placed her hand in his own and shook it.

"Ohayo, Li-kun. I am Kinomoto Sakura, Card Captor and Mistress of the Sakura Cards."

"Nice to meet you, Kinomoto."

She giggled.

Syaoran walked Sakura home, reluctant to leave her presence. They were walking in silence but he felt connected to her. He could not resist taking quick peeks at her now and then. He was quite pleased with himself. Swallowing pride was not so bad after all. Here was a girl he would do anything for.

"Hey, why didn't you ask someone at school to help you in Maths?" asked Syaoran curiously.

"I did not want to bother anyone. They're all trying to keep up like me," said Sakura. "If I stayed in school to practice they would all worry and try to help me anyway."

Syaoran nodded, marveling in Sakura's reasoning. Disappointment gripped him when the Kinomoto house came into view. Sakura opened her gate. Just as she was turning around to face him, her brother Touya and Yukito appeared from around the side of the house.

Touya, Sakura and Syaoran froze. It was as if time had stopped. Touya's eyes were fixed on Syaoran. The guy looked very familiar to him. Where had he seen him before? Messy brown hair and that arrogant stance. The boy glared at him. A light went off in Touya's head. _The boy_.

"GAKI!"

Sakura and Syaoran were shockingly brought back to the moving world. In a second, Touya was standing between Syaoran and Sakura. Hands folded, he glared at Syaoran. It annoyed him that he did not have to look down as much. The boy really embraced his growth spurt. This made Touya even more angry.

"I thought I had gotten rid of you. _Baka_."

Syaoran shrugged and placed his hands in his pants pockets.

"Onii-chan!" exclaimed Sakura. "Stop being mean."

"Li-san, it's good to see you again," said Yukito stepping up beside Touya, ignoring the open hostility. Everyone stared at him incredulously.

Syaoran nodded in acknowledgement. Yukito as friendly as ever began questioning Syaoran as he tried to catch up on the boy's life. Syaoran answered all the questions that assaulted him. It was clear to Syaoran that Yukito and Sakura's brother had not changed a bit. He was not surprised at all. You could rely on their constancy.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Yukito. "You must want to get home after being at school."

Syaoran nodded again.

"Wait a minute," said Touya. "School finished two hours ago!"

He gave Syaoran an accusatory stare.

"We were at the library," said Sakura.

"What were _you_ doing _there_?" he barked at Sakura, his eyes still fixed on Syaoran.

"Studying of course!"

Touya and Sakura continued to bicker and Syaoran and Yukito simply watched the siblings. Syaoran's eyes strayed to Yukito. Now that he was older, he saw things he did not see before. While Yukito was happy being around the Kinomotos and was considered to be family, he was in a way still an outsider, always looking in. He felt sympathy for him. Yukito's head turned and icy blue eyes stared back at him. Syaoran drew back. Then, Yukito's eyes were normal again. Syaoran frowned. Since when was Yue showing up while Yukito was still conscious?

* * *

"Where are you going?" asked Kero, hovering in front of Sakura's face.

"Towa University - with Otou-san."

She finished buttoning up her yellow shirt.

"That's where he teaches, right?" asked Kero, as he flew into Sakura's handbag.

"Hai."

Sakura sat stiffly in the minivan's passenger seat, as her father drove to his work. She took in the passing scenery. She wanted so badly to say something, but her throat felt tight. Her father was someone she could always depend on in her life and so she did not like _not _being able to speak freely with him. Kero who usually fell asleep when he was in Sakura's bag was agitated from the stifling quiet. Why was Kinomoto-san not saying anything? Surely he sensed the discomfort of his daughter? Kero shook his head. Maybe the Clow Reed in him was truly manifesting itself.

Twenty minutes later, Fujitaka pulled into the car park at the University. He took the engine off, and Sakura made to open the car door but she noticed he had not moved. His hands were still on the steering wheel. Sakura looked closely at him. Her father who was always so full of energy was now giving off such a sad, lonely aura.

"Otou-san?"

She placed a hand on his.

"Sakura-san…"

He placed a hand over hers.

"You are growing better than I hoped."

Sakura was confused.

"About my family-"

"Otou-san," interrupted Sakura. "I've been thinking. I may have family I don't know about but I know about you and onii-chan and Okaa-san. You have always been there for me. And I'm a very happy person because of you."

She hugged her father tightly.

"I don't need anyone else Otou-san."

Fujitaka returned her embrace.

"Arigatou Sakura-san. But you should know. I-"

An ambulance siren sounded in the distance. Sakura and Fujitaka looked up as they realized the ambulance van had entered the school compound. Almost fascinated, they watched two paramedics jump out the back of the van with a stretcher. At the same time, a boy and a girl were helping another girl to the ambulance. A small crowd followed. The paramedics put the girl to lie down on the stretcher and hauled her to the ambulance.

"Nakano-san?" gasped Fujitaka.

He bolted out of his car and ran to the ambulance. Sakura quickly followed behind. Nakano was twisting and turning on the stretcher. Both her hands clutched her stomach. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead.

"Excuse me," said Fujitaka to one of the paramedics. "I'm Kinomoto Fujitaka, her teacher. What's wrong with her?"

Lifting Nakano into the van, the man responded.

"It seems she's been poisoned. This is our ninth poison call for the day," he said incredulously.

"Which hospital are you taking her to?"

"Kobayashi," he said before he slammed the van door shut. The ambulance sped off.

Some of the girl's friends were in tears. Fujitaka tried to calm them down and get some explanations out of them. Sakura knew her father would go to the hospital too. After all it was one of his pupils that was ill. Just as she predicted Fujitaka made his way back to the minivan.

"Sakura-san, I have to go check on Nakano-san."

She nodded understandingly. On arriving at Kobayashi Hospital, Sakura wondered if all hospitals were this busy all the time. People were running in and out at an alarming rate. The place was so full, sick patients were lying down on the floor. Sakura's eyes widened as people were vomiting profusely and she thought she spotted some blood as well. Fujitaka pulled her closer to him and they went up to the receptionist, who was running around her desk area like a headless chicken, answering phones and visitors' inquiries. It took Fujitaka a while to get her attention, and he soon managed to calm her down like his students.

"I came here regarding a student of mine, Nakano Aki."

"What did she come in for?"

"She was poisoned."

The receptionist sighed heavily.

"It's been like this all day. We don't know what's going on! It could be the water, the food… the air!"

She ran to the phone as yet another call came in. Fujitaka knew there was not much to be gained from bothering her any further. He could be of no help here at the moment. He would return later to visit Nakano. Not wishing to have Sakura exposed to such pain and suffering any longer, Fujitaka gripped her hand tightly as he swiftly led her out of the hospital. Without a word, he started the minivan and took the quickest route home. He was a bit pale. It had been a long time since he had last been to a hospital. Sakura saw him shake his head. His knuckles were white.

* * *

Syaoran kicked at a pebble as he casually strolled to the grocery. He had been so taken with Sakura that he forgot he had to restock on his food supplies. He walked taller as he remembered his afternoon at the library. So caught up in his own world, he did not notice the ambulance pulling up beside him and the paramedics jumping out of the van until he had to dodge the stretcher they carried. Seconds later, they came out of the shop he stood in front of carrying a little boy. The boy was writhing and screaming. His mother followed him tearfully.

"Excuse me, could you tell me what's going on?" a man asked an elderly bystander.

"They think he ate something bad," she answered. "But it's so strange, I've been out the entire day, and that's the third person I've seen fall ill."

"I hear it's some sort of an outbreak," said a woman who had overheard their conversation. Some other bystanders clustered around her to listen.

"My husband works in a hospital, and he says it's some kind of poison. A lot of people have been hospitalized already!"

Syaoran pushed his way out of the group of people. He headed in the direction of his house. This just did not feel right to him. He knew a force must be behind this. He did not want to risk not checking his hunch, especially since these recent forces were so difficult to sense. He ran to a secluded area and skillfully climbed a towering tree. He whipped out his Lazin Board. Holding it in one hand he began his incantation.

"Source of light with ancient spin, send forth the magic power within."

The Lazin Board glowed brightly.

"Oracles of gold, wood, water -"

The light the board emitted was suddenly cut off as Syaoran lost his concentration. He searched from his vantage point for the source of his distraction. He spotted a familiar figure a way off. The next thing happened so fast Syaoran wondered if he really saw it.

Toshi seemed to have collided with a fast-moving blur of darkness. His hair raised up with the force of wind the impact brought. He whispered something and the darkness was deflected and dissolved around him. Syaoran was left in disbelief. He blinked. Toshi stared straight at the tree he was in. Syaoran pressed his body against the tree trunk, hiding behind the branches. He and Toshi stayed like that for some time.

Toshi tilted his head and smiled, almost patronizingly. Syaoran's eyes narrowed. As if nothing out of the ordinary happened, Toshi resumed walking. He thought about following Toshi but was he sure about what he saw? No, not really. Perhaps his eyes were playing tricks on him? He did very much want to confirm his force theory a while ago and he really was not fond of the guy. The sun was going down and Toshi had already left his line of sight. He would not follow him but he _will _keep a closer eye on him from now on.

* * *

As soon as Touya heard the minivan pull into the driveway, he flew out the front door. He had been having a bad feeling even before the news reports came out. It had been years since he had gotten such a feeling. He was still in shock. He knew something strange was present in Tomoeda once again and like before Sakura was in danger.

"Kaiju!"

He ushered his father and sister into the house commandingly. Yukito was awaiting them inside. From the hallway they could here the television news announcer's dispassionate voice.

"…is continuing to spread. Authorities have not yet found how the poison is being spread and the public is advised to remain indoors until further update. So far, hundreds of occupants in Tomoeda and nearby town Hitachi have been hospitalized. The poison victims are being discovered further out…"

The Kinomotos and Yukito tore their eyes away from the television screen as they heard the increasing volume of an ambulance siren. The sound was deafening now. The ambulance van stopped directly opposite them. Fujitaka opened the front door. Their elderly neighbour was being put into the van. Sakura's shoulders slumped. Everyone knew the man was in poor health. For him to be poisoned now… she did not even want to think about it. She felt helpless. Fujitaka closed the door quietly. He and Touya went into the kitchen. They talked in hushed voices.

Sakura ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Yukito went after her. She burst into her room frantically.

"Kero-chan!"

No answer.

She spun around. She only saw Yukito. She giggled a bit nervously before she ran back down stairs. A minute later, Kero sat on her desk with his back to her. Sakura, Yukito and Kero were all in her room but it might as well have been empty. Not a sound was made.

"Kero-chan, I'm sorry."

And the storm broke.

"I can't BELIEVE you forgot me in the _car_!"

"Kero-chan, shhh."

"No! I'm the great Cerberus, Sun Guardian of the Clow Cards. Something like this would _never _happen to _Yue_!"

Sakura turned to where Kero pointed.

She jumped into the air in surprise. The serious yet handsome face of Yue looked back at her. He stood in front of her bedroom door as still as a statue, with one hand holding up part of his robe. Sakura thought it best to ignore Kero's truthful comment.

"Kero-chan, we need to figure out why so many people are getting sick. I think it's a force."

She sat at the foot of her bed.

"It is a force," said Kero with a sigh. "But it's too sporadic. It's everywhere too."

"So there is no way of capturing it?"

Sakura frowned. She should be smarter as the Card Mistress, if things like this were going to be continuously occurring. She sighed.

"What are we going to do? It seems hopeless."

"There is nothing to fear as long as you are the Card Mistress."

Sakura and Kero were stunned by Yue's words.

"So many years have passed," said Sakura. "And sometimes, I still can't help comparing myself to Clow-sama."

"You have qualities Clow never could master."

"Like what?" asked Sakura, taken in completely by Yue.

Yue silently moved to stand in front of Sakura. No matter how many times Sakura saw him in his true form, he was always a sight to behold. His long silver hair, dignified posture, cat-like eyes and intimidating stare held your attention. They drew you in.

"You are selfless, caring -"

"Those things have nothing to do with me being a great magician."

Yue took hold of Sakura's chin and tilted it up so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"My powers are dependant on yours unlike Cerberus. I know you through that bond. Because of who you are, you may well exceed Clow Reed."

"Yue…"

Kero was amazed. He was happy that Yue had finally found peace with Clow's decision. It was about time. Yet, he could not help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Yue was always clearly Clow's favourite. With Sakura he, Kero, felt for once to be the one closest to the master. Would Yue help history repeat itself?

* * *

The next day, Sakura got a call from Tomoyo. She found out her friends Naoko and Yamazaki had been poisoned along with Terada-sensei. Her knees grew weak when she got the news. The attacks had just become more personal. Sakura quickly released the Mirror card who took her appearance, and she left her house with Kero to go to Syaoran's apartment. She hoped he would not mind her unannounced arrival. It was just that he had more magical knowledge than her and she did not have his phone number.

Syaoran was in his study when he heard the first ring of the door bell. He opened it to find Sakura.

"W-what are you doing here?" he stammered.

"Just let us in brat!"

Kero and Syaoran began their glaring match.

"Hoe…"

Syaoran became very conscious that Sakura was there. He cleared his throat and moved out of the door way. She walked inside with Kero tailing behind.

"Stupid stuffed animal," he muttered under his breath.

Sakura took a seat on his living room couch. He could not believe Sakura was _here_, in _his _apartment. He would jump up and down if it would not make him look like a fool. He flexed his fingers as awkwardness took him over.

"Hey brat!" said Kero. "This is the part where you offer tea and sweets."

"Kero-chan!"

Syaoran was about to retort when the doorbell rang again. When he opened it he found a camera in his face.

"Good afternoon, Li-kun," said Tomoyo. As Syaoran stepped back to avoid her camera hitting him in the face, she waltzed into his living room. Immediately, the girls started chatting. He left them alone and went into the kitchen to make some tea.

"Strange girl," he muttered.

He soon returned to the living room with the tea. He was not one to treat himself so he had no sweets in the house. Sakura took the teapot from his hand - at which he blushed - and began to pour tea for everyone. The doorbell sounded yet another time. Everyone looked at the door. No one could guess who it was. Syaoran forebodingly made his way to the door. As soon as he opened it, he slammed it shut.

"Li-kun? Who's at the door?" asked Sakura getting up from her seat.

Syaoran, knowing that she would open the door anyway and invite the person in, did it himself.

"How nice of you, my little descendant."

Syaoran bit his inner cheek to avoid saying something rude. Sakura was there after all. Eriol sauntered into the apartment and Syaoran grudgingly went into the kitchen to grab another cup as Sakura offered Eriol her own. No one bothered to ask Eriol how he knew to show up at the apartment; they just accepted it. They would only get cryptic answers anyway.

After everyone was seated and drinking, Tomoyo spoke.

"It's horrible what this force is doing to people."

"And now our friends and Terada-sensei are sick," said Sakura.

The air was somber.

"What are these forces?" asked Sakura. "The Clow Cards never did anything like this! Why are these things happening now?"

"Someone has to be controlling them," answered Syaoran. "Just like Clow controlled elements of nature and made them into cards."

He glanced at Eriol.

"I share your sentiments," said Eriol nodding.

"Even if that is true, how can someone be so cruel!"

"We are not the only ones with strong magic Sakura-san," said Eriol. "There are others. Some are not as amiable as you."

"But why would they hurt innocent people?"

"For power, ambition, greed," said Syaoran. "There are many reasons. Each one more senseless than the last. For now we must deal with the task at hand. The Poison."

"I've been thinking," said Kero. "It's difficult to track the force so we should let it come to us."

"How?" asked Sakura brightening up.

"I don't know yet. What would provoke it into its true form?"

Everyone thought long and hard. Ambulance sirens rang out in the quiet which fuelled their thinking even more. Syaoran went to stand by the window. Kero folded his arms. Tomoyo played with her camera's strap on her lap.

"Hoe! I can't think of anything!"

They all understood how she felt.

"If I had some sweets, I could think better!" exclaimed Kero, glaring at Syaoran.

"If you had some sweets you wouldn't be thinking at all!" Syaoran argued back.

"The effects of the Poison must be countered," said Eriol as lightly as though he were speaking at a picnic. "It will force it to show itself."

"Something like an antidote has to be made for it," said Syaoran, catching on to Eriol's idea.

Everyone turned to Sakura.

"Ho-e?"

"You have to make a card to counter the effects of the Poison," said Syaoran.

"What?" she exclaimed. "I can't make a _card_!"

"You did before Sakura-chan," said Kero.

Sakura blushed. "That just _happened_. I didn't mean to make it."

"It's rather simple, Sakura-san," said Eriol. "You only have to think specifically about what you want. Channel all the energies related to what you want, and bring them together."

"That's simple?" squeaked Sakura.

"Once you begin, your intuition will guide you."

"Alright."

Sakura put her hands on her knees and bowed her head. She remained in that position for a long time as she tried to focus. Slowly, all the noises around her were gone. She could distinctly feel her friends' presence. She began to feel smothered, as though the air was polluted. She breathed laboriously. She could not stand it any longer. Something clasped her hand tightly. Her eyes burst open. Syaoran's amber eyes were watching her closely. Simultaneously they looked down at his hand. As though he was scalded, he released his grip.

"I can't do it," said Sakura to Eriol.

"You need a better incentive," he said with one of his mysterious smiles.

"Ohohoho," laughed Tomoyo quietly.

Syaoran, Sakura and Kero were very afraid. Tomoyo unceremoniously dragged Sakura off to dress her in one of her custom design costumes. The costume itself was a white knee-length bodysuit with a long, lightweight violet cloak on top. It was secured in place from the waist up by a wide, silver belt. A big bow decorated the front of the cloak. The boots were purple with white buckles. Sakura looked down at herself and moved around a bit. It did allow her to move with ease. The cloak was quite detailed. She was about to leave the room they were in when Tomoyo pulled her back.

"Sakura-chan your hair!"

A moment later Sakura's hair was tied into a high ponytail with a similar ribbon to the one on her coat.

"Sakura-chan is so Kawaii!" stated Tomoyo with stars in her eyes. "I'm so happy when you wear my designs Sakura-chan!"

"Hey film me too," demanded Kero who was admiring the bow around his neck in a mirror."

Someone knocked on the bedroom door.

"It's time we leave," came Syaoran's voice.

Sakura opened the door. Syaoran wore his traditional battle outfit. Up close she could tell that whoever made it, sure put a lot of effort into it. It was flawless.

"Hai."

The group, following Eriol's lead went to the area where the latest victims of the Poison were being found. That was on the outskirts of Tomoeda. Syaoran could only imagine what his sadistic mind was thinking. The hairs on the back of his neck raised at the possibilities.

"So what's the plan now?" Kero asked Eriol.

"We wait."

"What?" Kero screamed. "That's your great idea?"

"Like any of yours were so genius," said Syaoran. Right away, he wished he could take back his words as he realized it sounded like he was defending Eriol.

Eriol smiled. "With all of us here, surely the Poison cannot resist pursuing such power. Power is attracted to Power. It will come to us."

"Faster than we may wish," said Syaoran. "Watch out!"

Sakura had just enough time to put up her shield around herself and Tomoyo as the Poison slammed into them. The force of the blow weakened the shield however.

"Tomoyo-chan, please go hide."

Tomoyo nodded and ran behind a tree where she continued to film. Syaoran released his jian and went into an offensive stance. Sakura's grip on her star wand tightened as she waited for the force to attack again.

PLOMP!

Sakura blinked. Something white had fallen out the sky. It was at her feet. She looked down. A bird lay struggling to get up.

"HOE!"

Syaoran ran to her.

"It's been poisoned."

He saw a blur out of the corner of his eyes. Without a thought, he turned to protect Sakura's body with his own. The power with which the force hit him, sent them both to the ground. Syaoran felt the poison flowing through him instantly. He could not get up. Sakura had to push him off of her so she would not be pinned underneath his weight.

"Li-kun? Li-kun!"

He was having trouble breathing. His chest was tight. His hand flew to his stomach. The Poison was very strong. He knew Sakura was talking to him, but he could not hear her through the pain. He stiffened. It was coming back. Once again, he pushed Sakura out of the way, only to collide with the force once more. This time he almost passed out. His head was spinning. His efforts he saw, caused Sakura to put back up her guard. He retched. His body began to shake.

"Sakura-chan, you must focus!" yelled Kero.

He quickly transformed into his true form, just in time to protect her from another attack by the Poison. Who knew the force could be so violent? One of Cerberus' paws gave out as the effects of the Poison began to consume him. Using his sword, Syaoran pushed himself to his feet. He was too weak even to push Eriol's hand off his shoulders.

"Let Sakura-san handle this now."

"She…needs…me," Syaoran wheezed.

"Calm down," said Eriol. "Until you can be calm and think clearly when she is in danger, you might as well remain at home."

Syaoran knew Eriol was right, but he would not admit it. He should have never allowed the Poison to touch him. He struggled with inner turmoil as Sakura practically danced around trying to avoid the Poison. Suddenly the attacks stopped. Tomoyo ventured out from behind the tree. Syaoran's tight throat prevented him from yelling out to her. A dark mist materialized. Tomoyo's camcorder clattered to the ground as the mist enveloped her. Soon, she fell to the ground as well. She brought her knees up to chest as the pain the poison brought spread through her.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

Sakura was immediately at her side. Tomoyo was shivering. Sakura hugged her tight frame trying to console her friend. Sakura was beside herself. She did not know what to do. Tomoyo, Kero and Syaoran were poisoned because of her inaction. It was only a matter of time before Eriol suffered the same fate. Then where will she be? A tear rolled down her face. Another one came.

"What… did I tell you…about crying?"

Syaoran kneeled beside her. Sakura wiped her tears away.

"Li-kun, you shouldn't be moving around," she said.

"My teachers…did school me about being poisoned," he said. "It is Daidouji you should… be worried about."

"Help me Syaoran, I don't know what to do."

"The Poison is much stronger now, if you don't make a card to counter the…effects she'll…"

Sakura's eyes widened. She clenched her jaw and stood up. Syaoran knew what that meant. He got to his feet as well.

"I'll hold the Poison off."

Sakura made her way to a clearing and almost immediately her magic circle appeared at her feet. A gust of wind whipped around her as she harnessed the energy of her environment. Meanwhile Syaoran circled her as the force began a new assault. Not willing to make another mistake he gave all his attention to the swiftly moving dark blur shooting out at him spontaneously. As it charged at him he slashed at it with his sword. It attacked again. Syaoran matched it strength for strength and speed for speed. He leaped into the air as it tried to come down on him from above.

Sakura envisioned all the sick people in her mind. There was nothing more she wanted at the moment than to help them. Poor Syaoran was fighting to help her and he was becoming so weak every second. She clenched her fists. Sakura raised her wand above her head. The gust of wind around her grew. Her coat billowed about her. She glowed. She knew what had to be done. She needed an antidote. She needed a -

"Cure!"

The star in her wand spun around. A white light emitted from the tip, and like a ghostly cloak it covered the area. It went as far as the poison had touched. To the sick, it was like drinking a warm cup of hot chocolate. So relaxing the magic was, that many dozed off peacefully as they healed.

The poison in fury finally showed its true skeletal form. Syaoran did not miss the perfect opportunity. He withdrew his jian. Syaoran closed his eyes. He brought his right hand level up to his chest as though to pray. He folded his fingers so only his forefinger and middle finger were straight. Moving his hand in mid air he mimicked the shape of a square. Under the Poison a silver square of light appeared simultaneously. The force looked at it cautiously but was unable to move. It gritted its broken teeth.

"By the ancient power which sets our feet to the earth, and keeps the moon in its never-ending spin."

Syaoran's eyes flew open. He brought his other hand up to rest against the palm of his right hand.

"I bind you!"

The force's eyes glowed red in anger as its upper body was pulled down to the ground. It was immobile. Syaoran's knees gave out. That was powerful magic. It took a lot of energy to work. It was good Sakura healed him in time. He did not want to think about what could have happened to him in the condition he was in before.

Sakura swayed on the spot. Everyone was healed now. She faced the force who was glaring at her menacingly. Fight was still in it. Sakura pitied the ugly creature. She summoned the last of her strength.

"Unknown force, I call upon the power of my star, dwell no more in darkness but come into my light… Poison!"

Due to Syaoran's binding spell, the Poison easily succumbed to its card form. Sakura fainted. Syaoran stretched out his arms in time to catch her. Eriol, Tomoyo and Kero hurried to their sides.

"She will have to learn how to control the Cure."

"What do you mean?" asked Kero. "She healed everyone!"

"Yes. Everyone." said Eriol. "She can die if she is not careful."

Syaoran, with Kero's help snuck Sakura back into her room. The Mirror returned to a card once again. Syaoran pulled the covers over Sakura to hide her costume in case someone came into her room. Now that he thought about it, did the secrecy really matter? Kero watched him put Sakura to bed. The Chinese brat really impressed him. He was able to use powerful magic while under the influence of the Poison. Even now, instead of going home to rest, he was here making sure Sakura was alright. He gained a curt nod as Syaoran jumped onto the windowsill. He made a graceful leap to a tree branch. Unfortunately, his landing was not as brilliant.

"Whoa!"

Syaoran hanged onto the tree by a hand. He released it and as soon as he hit the ground, sprinted out of the Kinomotos' yard. Kero chuckled to himself. The little clumsy piece of the brat he was missing. His day was made!

* * *

Eriol shut the door to the bathroom quietly. He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He should take care of this now before Nakuru came home from hanging out with her friends. Thankfully Spinel was not awake to worry about him. He unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his right side. Angling his body, he looked at the right side of his lower back in the mirror. It was strange that he was not cured by Sakura. The skin looked like a terrible black and blue bruise but he knew it was some sort of curse the Poison produced. When Syaoran had gone to check on Tomoyo and Sakura the Poison made its move.

Eriol winched and shot out his hand to support himself on the sink. He put a hand over the cursed skin and it emitted a golden light. The skin did not clear up however. It was an old, evil magic that stopped it from healing. He pulled his shirt back up his back. He would have to find a solution in time. Right now he had to think of Sakura.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi, hope you all are well and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You almost got it last week by I decided to post it after the last chapter instead. Wind McCloud, Wind McCloud of course this is SxS! This story is canon. I'm sensing some hate for Toshi. I don't think he did anything wrong... lol. Maybe that's just me. Syaoran has always been somewhat weak around Sakura. In Card Captor Sakura, when Syaoran and Eriol were playing basketball, he had to tell Syaoran to calm down, in order to shoot the ball properly. Well this was one long chapter. I'm thoroughly tired now. Great news everyone! I have finished plotting the entire fic. You can say that the story is divided into three arcs. Also, I have some back stories on some of the characters including my original characters. I may post them sometime in the form of short stories if they don't appear in the fic. For the first time I'm telling you about the upcoming chapter. A new character with a bad attitude will be appearing. Hoe! Thanks again everyone who has ever reviewed. When I get writer's block I read them and believe it or not it helps. So Read and Review! ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne.


	10. The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 10: The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

It was the Age of Gold...it was the Time of Darkness...

Naoko, Yamazaki and other students who had fallen ill, were surrounded by their concerned classmates. The effects of the Poison shook almost every household, as close family members to distant friends had been hospitalized. It was an incident that would not soon be forgotten in Tomoeda and Hitachi. Seiju High had a different ambiance to it that day as everyone was just grateful that no permanent harm had come to their friends. It was indeed a scary prospect to have to return without one or more of their classmates because of the near tragedy. Naoko, unfazed as ever was already hunched over her desk writing up an article for the school newspaper. It centered on the mysterious plague. Yamazaki on the other hand, took the enormous attention he was receiving in stride.

"You know in the olden days, warriors who were able to suffer and yet fight through great pain and through the gravest illnesses, were said to become unimaginably stronger and thus 'superhuman'. They were revered by the masses. Suffering from pain made you stronger, and that's how the saying 'no pain, no gain' came -"

THUMP!

Chiharu knocked Yamazaki over the head, making him stumble backwards and fall into a nearby chair. She stared at her fist.

"You know, I almost feel bad about hitting him this time. After all he still is kind of… recovering."

Rika could only stare at her in disbelief. Poor Yamazaki. Like Chiharu admitted, he was recovering. She gave a light sigh and opened one of her textbooks discretely to check for a light, pink envelope. She ran her fingers over it tenderly. A small smile graced her lips.

"Is that for Terada-sensei?" asked Tomoyo softly.

"Tomoyo-chan misses nothing," said Rika. "But I don't mind."

No, she did not mind one bit. It was nice to have someone who knew; who understood.

"Yes. It's for him."

"I see people, Rika-chan. I see your feelings reflected in his eyes," said Tomoyo kindly.

Rika closed the book over the envelope. It was her greatest wish, Tomoyo knew. She wanted so very much to believe that Tomoyo was right, like she was so often. She looked at Sakura, then to Syaoran who was over by Yamazaki and back to Tomoyo. She pointedly stared at Tomoyo conveying a silent message. Tomoyo's eyes widened a fraction.

"I am not as subtle as you in my affections," said Tomoyo holding up her camcorder.

Rika wished she could say something reassuring to Tomoyo as well but she was torn. In elementary school it was always Sakura and Tomoyo. Then somewhere along the line Li Syaoran came and before they knew it, it was Sakura and Tomoyo or Sakura and Syaoran. She marveled at Tomoyo's selflessness. She did not know what she would do if another was to take notice of Terada-sensei. She did not even want to think about it.

Just then, Terada-sensei as if on cue entered the classroom. All the students bustled around him excitedly as they were all happy he was well. After some time, he was able to shoo them all to their seats. He opened his roll book. He smiled gently at everyone. His gaze lingered on Rika for a moment.

"Thank you all for your well wishes," he stated. "I hope you all can put this incident behind you and continue working to the best of your abilities especially since mid-term tests are here."

The class groaned. Terada-sensei smiled at them fondly.

"Now as you may know like you so usually do, we have a new student joining us today."

Chatter erupted with the news. Terada-sensei raised his hands for silence.

"Please welcome, Yamashita Hiroko."

In all of Seijou High's history - and decades of history it had - no other student, old or new, had ever made an entrance like this one. In fact, none other had made an entrance at all; they simply entered the class room. The door flew open and a slender girl waltzed right in. As she turned to close the door, her hair whipped about her theatrically. She strode fearlessly to Terada-sensei's desk and stood before her classmates. She threw her hair back, surveying them aloofly. Terada-sensei seemed momentarily shocked by her. She was a sight to behold. Her hair seemed to be in constant motion. She gasped.

"Toshi-chan!"

Everyone turned to look at the boy. Hiroko dashed over to him. She slammed her hands down on his desk.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Japan!" she snapped at him.

"I did tell you," said Toshi. He clasped his hands together on his table. "You must have misunderstood me."

"You said - in true cryptic style - ''back to the beginning''…"

"Which is Japan," said Toshi quietly.

"I went to China to look for you!" she yelled. "Do you how big China is, Hitoshi!"

"But you found me, eventually," said Toshi amiably. "No task is too great for Hiroko-chan."

She huffed. Turning to the girl sitting next to Toshi she commanded, "Move."

The supremacy behind that one word shocked the girl immediately into vacating her seat. Hiroko laid her head down on the desk and went to sleep. All eyes in the room were on her. The sheer audacity of the girl's behaviour was quite appalling. Her outward beauty was so mismatched to her personality. Still, some could not help but feel a little jealous and awed at Yamashita Hiroko's nerve.

* * *

Hidaka-sensei, the gym teacher, sounded the whistle to give the students a five-minute break while she worked with the 'less skilled' students. The other students cheered gratefully at the red haired woman. Sakura was practically bouncing with energy after having exercised. Eriol and Syaoran walked up to her and Tomoyo. Syaoran's eye twitched in annoyance at Eriol's presence. Eriol folded his arms loosely.

"Your recovery from having made the Cure was swift Sakura-san."

"Yes," agreed Sakura. "I feel great!"

"Nothing less from Sakura-chan," stated Tomoyo. Eriol nodded.

Syaoran watched Sakura closely searching for any hint of fatigue. He contented himself with the fact that she was telling the truth. She really was all right. A round of applause sounded. The group turned towards the centre of the gymnasium. Hiroko had just landed perfectly after doing a series of somersaults. She threw her hair back smugly. She turned and started a series of flips to the opposite side of the gymnasium.

"Wow, she's really good," said Sakura in awe.

"She should be more humble with her gifts," Toshi sighed.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes and made his hands into fists. He was still undecided about him.

"Toshi-kun!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise. "Oh wait, you know Yamashita-san right?"

"She's my sister."

The four friends stared at him. They looked at Hiroko who was talking to Suzuki-senpai the head cheerleader, and back to the ever cool Toshi. It was almost unbelievable that they were related.

"I didn't know you had siblings Toshi-kun," said Sakura.

"I have a big family," said Toshi genially. He tilted his head. "It's always nice to see you in high spirits Sakura-san."

Sakura blushed and tried to hide it with a laugh.

Syaoran's jaw tightened.

"I thought you should know, I joined the football team."

"Sugoi!"

Sakura grinned.

"With you and Li-kun on the team we are sure to win every match."

"With you cheering us on, we'll have a reason to try to win," said Toshi.

Syaoran was about to retort, when he caught Eriol slinking off. What was he up to now? Something was off with him but what was it?

"Kinomoto Sakura!"

The gym became quieter. Hiroko stomped over to Sakura. Her violet eyes were fierce as she approached. She stood unmoving in front of Sakura. Strangely her hair seemed to be in a constant, slow motion.

"It's nice to meet you, Yamashita-san," said Sakura.

"Suzuki-senpai says you're a good gymnast," said Hiroko stepping back. "Show me."

"Hiroko-chan," called Toshi. "Perhaps another time."

"She will show me now."

"There is nothing for Sakura-san to prove."

Hiroko's eyes went to Syaoran. She looked him up and down slyly and with a devouring expression. She tucked her hair behind her ears prettily. Sakura was momentarily confused by this behaviour. Tomoyo looked for any reaction out of Syaoran. He turned abruptly and stalked off.

Toshi took a hold of Hiroko's arm and led her away from the group. Hiroko's eyes remained on Sakura. She did not see what Toshi saw in her. He spoke so highly of her before but she expected something else. She expected someone serious, with power radiating from them. She instead found a little girl who by luck alone managed to control the Clow Cards. But even the Clow Cards could not protect her from Yamashita Hiroko. She will prove to Toshi and Akira just how powerful she was.

* * *

The bell rang to signal the end of the school day, and the students of Seijou High went off to their various club activities. Syaoran trudged to the locker rooms to change into his football uniform. He still was not very interested in being on the team but it was good exercise and it helped him to relax his mind. He sat down to put on his sneakers when Toshi walked in. In a locker opposite Syaoran's, Toshi withdrew his football uniform and donned it as well. Syaoran kept track of every move he made. He had not forgotten about what he thought he saw that day, with what he now knew was the Poison and Toshi. It was not farfetched to think that Toshi may somehow be involved with the occurrences in Tomoeda. Now his so-called sister had arrived. Her eyes held a lot of rage in them no matter how sweet and in control she tried to seem.

"Is there something you wish to ask me Li-san?"

Syaoran turned. Toshi tilted his head knowingly.

"You have the air of someone who wishes to have a confrontation but is deciding against it."

Syaoran got to his feet.

"What do you want with her?"

"Sakura-san?"

Toshi bent over to slip in his shin guards. He rose.

"I just want her to like me."

"Why?"

Toshi laughed.

"Because I have this naïve idea that maybe…" Toshi shook his head. "Don't worry Li-san. I have no interest in Sakura-san romantically. That is what you are thinking right?"

With that he left the locker room, leaving Syaoran to decipher his words. His inability to completely hate and distrust Toshi really burned Syaoran. How could he be so lenient towards someone who was possibly a danger to his Xiao Ying? He felt a warm sensation in his chest as he thought of her as his. One day perhaps it will be true.

On the football field, the coach had not yet started practice, so the majority of the players were hanging out with the cheerleaders. Sakura was sitting on a bleacher. Her hands were in her lap to hold down her very short skirt. Syaoran never ceased to be amazed at how short the Japanese's uniforms could be. He was never concerned by it before. However, as he saw the many guys gathered around Sakura, he cursed the fashion trend. They were not in elementary school anymore and he had heard conversations the boys in his old school had with regards to girls. He put a fierce expression on his face as he drew nearer to the Sakura. He stood directly in front of her and looked at the guys. They hastily said their goodbyes.

"Hi Li-kun!"

Syaoran sat on a bleacher below her. He nodded in greeting. She folded her legs, again being very careful with her skirt. The movement drew his eyes to her legs. He never noticed how smooth they were before.

"Li-kun?"

He caught a hold of himself. What was he thinking? He jumped to his feet. Chiharu ran over with something in her hands sparing him further embarrassment.

"Look Sakura-chan," she said, holding out a very detailed friendship bracelet. It was yellow and brown and there were charms entwined throughout it. "Maki's selling the kit and you can make them. It's more difficult but far more stylish than the ones we made when we were younger. Tomoyo-chan will be thrilled when she sees them."

"It's really pretty Chiharu-chan." Sakura lit up. "Let's go to Maki's after practice!"

"Great," said Chiharu. "Are you coming to Li-kun?"

Syaoran was caught off guard. He nodded curtly and retreated. He went further down the row of bleachers to sit down. Sakura and Chiharu stared at his retreating figure confusedly. They were not the only ones whose attention was on him. Syaoran took a seat and lifted his head up for the wind to blow through his hair. He frowned when he saw Toshi go over to Sakura. She was laughing at something he said.

"You know, you're the only person I've met who's disliked my brother."

Hiroko flopped down next to Syaoran. He shifted away from her a bit to create some space between them. She straddled the bleacher and put her hand behind her to support herself. She smirked. Syaoran said nothing, so she went on.

"But I guess that's to be expected of you. The Li Clan think they're _better_ than everyone else."

Syaoran glared at Hiroko. The loyalty he had to his family flared inside him.

"Kinomoto Sakura is not worthy of my brother's attention."

She moved closer to him.

"There are far better girls out there."

She sought to move even closer to him. There was a wicked gleam in her eye. The football coach sounded the whistle. Syaoran took the opportunity to get as far away from Hiroko as he could. The girl was unsettling.

* * *

Such a large group of students went to Maki's that evening that some had to wait outside until the ones inside were finished purchasing what they wanted. Sakura and Tomoyo squeezed their way through the horde of students, to the shelves with the friendship bracelet kits.

"Who are you going to make bracelets for Sakura-chan?"

Sakura put a finger on her chin as she thought.

"Well I have to make one for Tomoyo-chan of course, one for my new friend Toshi-kun…"

She spotted Syaoran through the shelves. She smiled.

"I'll make one for Li-kun too."

She and Tomoyo picked up some boxes and went to the counter. The line was very long. Syaoran edged his way along the walls and made it to the shelves that the friendship bracelet kits were on. So many students were bustling around that no one was paying him any mind. Self-consciously, he grabbed a random box and turned away. He collided with Tomoyo who had come to exchange her box. She spotted the box in his hand.

"Are you going to make one for Sakura-chan?" she asked bluntly.

He studied the box in his hand. He placed it back on the shelf.

"No."

"You know Sakura-chan likes things like this." She stared up at him. "What are your intentions Li-kun? Are you going to hurt her again?"

"I'll never do that."

"You already did."

"I won't do it anymore."

"Really?" she asked.

Syaoran stared at her blankly. With that, he left Tomoyo by the shelves.

"He was easier to understand when he was younger, was he not?" Eriol whispered in Tomoyo's ear.

"Yes."

"And it was easier, when you were younger and unselfish, to believe that you could be happy as long as the one you loved was happy."

Tomoyo faced him, unable to utter a single word.

"Such a bitter-sweet philosophy."

Eriol easily selected a box from the shelf next to them and went off to purchase it at the counter.

* * *

Toshi sat on the floor of the living room, at a low table intertwining red, golden brown and solid gold threads together meticulously. His fingers were nimble and sure as he worked. He paused to secure the masking tape that held the top of the threads to the surface of the table. He ran his fingers over the part of the bracelet he had already done; red, golden brown, red, gold. He returned to the loose thread and began working again.

Hiroko ambled into the room carrying boxes of the friendship bracelet kits. Toshi did not look away from his bracelet as she plopped down opposite him, dumping the contents in her hands on the table. She sighed dramatically. Toshi still did not turn his eyes from the bracelet he was making. Hiroko pouted and glared at him.

"Toshi-chan!" she whined. "You have to help me make mine! I'm not as good as you."

"Have you tried following the instructions?"

Hiroko squinted her eyes. She threw back her hair laughing.

"You can just explain it to me _onii-chan_," she said sweetly. She took out some thread, wrapping them idly around her fingers. "In fact, you can _show_ me!"

Toshi chuckled. He moved to sit next to Hiroko and started the beginning of a bracelet for her. She watched entranced as he pulled the threads over and through each other.

"Now you try," he said guiding the ends of the threads to her hands. She took up where he left off as he supervised her. Every now and then he would brush her hands away to correct a knot or tighten the threads.

"What are you doing?" asked Akira, coming into the room.

"We're making friendships bracelets," said Hiroko.

Akira lowered himself and took Toshi's unfinished bracelet in his hand, studying it.

"For whom? I was not aware you had friends."

Hiroko glared at him vehemently.

"That one is for Sakura-san," said Toshi, gesturing to the bracelet Akira held.

"You're making one for her? Why?"

"Sakura-san is a good person. I respect her."

Hiroko gaped at Toshi incredulously.

"Do you remember who she is?"

"Leave him be, Hiroko. Let him enjoy his fantasy while it lasts." Akira studied the friendship bracelet once again. "She made a Card of her own."

"What does _that_ mean?" asked Hiroko, not seeing the significance of such an act.

"It means she has become even more powerful," said Toshi. "Clow Reed far surpassed her in years when he made his first card."

"When are we getting our full powers?" Hiroko asked Akira.

"You still have not learnt patience."

"I want to be able to defeat her now."

"You will not touch the Card Mistress."

"I am the strongest sister. I can defeat her for you."

"As I said before," Akira said in a warning tone. "Her life hangs on my word."

Hiroko clenched her fists. "You said, we all have a say-"

"And you have had your say."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. A mirror hanging on the wall behind her exploded. Her hair flew up.

"Our ancestors ask for blood so we must give them blood. Why do you allow Kinomoto to seal the demons? Rya-san would never - ."

"_He _is not in charge. I am. That is the way it has always been and the way it will remain."

Akira looked ready to kill.

"You will never be as great as you wish if you do not learn to _think_ beyond five minutes," said Akira harshly. "All we are required to do is unleash the forces on this earth as punishment. What then? What then when they have destroyed everything along with us?"

Hiroko's eyes were dark. Toshi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We should not fight amongst ourselves."

"You can clean this mess up," said Akira before leaving the room which was now littered with fragments of broken mirror.

"_I _will clean up," said Toshi to Hiroko. "Go take a walk. You'll feel better."

"Hitoshi, I'm not impatient, I just don't want to lose you. Any of you. Well maybe that _baka_ I won't mind."

Toshi laughed lightly.

"I know."

Hiroko sighed as she buried her head in Toshi's shoulder. Hitoshi was the only one who understood her. She was happy. She was not going to let anything get in the way of her happiness. She had waited too long to be found by her real family. She refused to return to the sad existence she once knew. She deserved more. Toshi made her see that and she was going to get all that she deserved.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi, this is a very late update, but I had exams and I tried to write this chapter between these exams. So, I had to keep things simple. The next chapter will be up sooner. It was supposed to be longer but I decided to post this as a foreshadowing. Everything else will be in the next chapter. So Toshi's and Akira's sister showed up, and there were some hints with why they were doing the things they're doing. This is the last slow and peaceful chapter for a while hence the title. Until next time, Ja ne!


	11. Clumsy Syaoran!

Chapter 11: Clumsy Syaoran!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

It was the Age of Gold…it was the Time of Darkness…

It was lunch time and all the students were forced to stay indoors because of the rainy weather. It had been a long time since Sakura had eaten in the cafeteria. It felt a little strange to be engulfed by the chatter and bustle of the students. She did not mind though. Anything to take her mind off horrible exams! And eating was the best thing! Sakura opened her bento and her eyes lit up as they always did. She hoped her father would always be there to make her meals for her. He was such a great cook.

"Sakura-chan, your lunch looks delicious," said Rika.

"So does yours," she said sincerely. "It's looks even better knowing you made it Rika-chan."

Chiharu and Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

"Your cooking makes me so jealous," said Chiharu.

Rika blushed.

"I wonder how I did on that English test," said Naoko as she flipped through a newspaper.

Sakura pulled a face.

"I'm sure you did fine," said Chiharu. "Along with Tomoyo-chan and Rika-chan."

"Hoe! No talk of tests!" Sakura whined.

Her friends passed amused, knowing looks among them.

"Look at this!" said Naoko.

She held up a page of the newspaper. One of the articles was entitled Mysterious Deaths - Animal Flu Outbreak?

"Apparently animals are dying suddenly all over the place," she said excitedly. "A few people who have come into contact with them have died as well."

"That's terrible," said Tomoyo.

"And each death happened in like a day. All the animals and people were healthy."

"I wonder what could be causing this," said Sakura.

"Hmmm…" said Naoko darkly. "Sounds like some kind of ancient curse."

"Hoe.."

"Or maybe it's just a strain of the recent illness we had?"

Naoko seemed disappointed at Rika's explanation but had to admit it did make sense.

The doors of the cafeteria flew open in dramatic fashion. Yamashita Hiroko swept into the room followed by Toshi. Hiroko walked past Sakura and her friends without a glance, and sat down at the next table where Syaoran was. The bench was already full and so she was almost sitting in his lap. She folded her legs. Syaoran visibly tensed. They were getting some stares. They made a very striking couple; her dark features and his lighter ones contrasted amazingly. Hiroko rest a hand on his and stared into his eyes enticingly. The other boys at the table drooled. Sakura felt a little weird. Why was Syaoran not being his normally abrasive self? Syaoran glanced in her direction but she averted her eyes.

"Sakura-san?"

She looked up. Toshi smiled down at her. Toshi's voice had traveled to Syaoran's sensitive ears. He pulled a long, thin gift box out of his pocket and held it out to Sakura.

"For me?"

She reached out tentatively for it. She was conscious of her friends' looks. She heard some girls nearby sigh. She opened the box slowly, her cheeks red. She grinned. She took out the friendship bracelet.

"I hope you like it."

She placed it against her wrist. It was so neat and professionally done. It was designed to be a double bracelet with a silver coin which had a hole in the middle acting as a clasp. It was obvious he put a lot of effort into its making.

"I do. Thank you Toshi-kun!"

"You know, what we now know as friendship bracelets," said Yamazaki. "Were meant as symbols in some ancient cultures to represent the possession of a man over a woman so that no one else may court her!"

"Yes," said Toshi softly. "It's amazing how these bracelets always resurface throughout history."

Sakura took in all the information diligently. There was so much that she did not know! Toshi agreed with Yamazaki so this time she was sure that what was said were not lies.

"Did you also know-"

SMACK!

Everyone at Sakura's table gasped. Chiharu's mouth fell open in shock. Yamazaki had put up his hand to stop her blow.

SMACK!

Tomoyo replayed the incident on her camcorder, just to be sure she had seen right.

"Hoe..."

Yamazaki grinned broadly and everyone at the table broke into laughter. Leave it up to Yamazaki to surprise them all like that. However, the bigger surprise came when he got up and walked over to Syaoran. Taking Syaoran's hand in his, he shook it merrily.

"Thanks Li-kun. The training worked!"

* * *

Syaoran came out of the boy's locker room and to his luck spotted Sakura down the hall. Quickening his pace, he easily caught up to her. She smiled when she saw him. The corners of his mouth curved slightly.

"How was cheerleading?" he asked, making an effort to be sociable.

Sakura sighed.

"It's fun, but elementary school was a lot easier. Hoe! My legs feel so heavy. Suzuki-senpai works us really hard."

Syaoran grimaced. He heard stories about the head cheerleader. Some said she should be the captain of the football team - maybe then they would start to win. Syaoran broke out of his train of thought when he felt Sakura's eyes on him. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. Sakura shook her head.

"You look different Li-kun," she said.

"Different?"

"Yes," she replied. "But a good different."

Syaoran's gaze dropped to her wrist. She proudly sported Masanori's gift. He was instantly annoyed. Not at Sakura but at the situation. _She_ wearing something _he _gave her. Sakura stopped walking when they reached the intersection where they would go their separate ways.

"I'll walk you home," he said brusquely and walked ahead of Sakura.

"But aren't you tired after football practice?"

"I've had worst days training in China," said Syaoran matter-of-factly.

"Really?" said Sakura in awe. "Tell me what life in China is like for you!"

"Why?" asked Syaoran perplexed.

"I just want to know," said Sakura simply. "You hardly ever talk about yourself."

He thought for a moment.

"I wake up at 4:00 in the morning to practice with my jian. Always. After school I go to football practice. Oh and depending on the day, I study Li history and magic and after dinner, I practice with one of my masters until midnight…or until they're satisfied..."

Sakura checked on her fingers.

"You only get FOUR hours of sleep?"

Syaoran shook his head. Of all the things he said, the number of hours he slept was the only thing that made a dent in Sakura's mind.

"That's been my general routine since I was a child."

"How could you survive that! You were a child!" she said outraged.

Syaoran was becoming more amused by the second.

"As a child I had my heart set on becoming the strongest in the Li Clan. It kept me going."

They arrived at Sakura's house.

"Are you the strongest now?"

"I'm getting there."

Kinomoto Fujitaka's minivan pulled into the driveway. He got out and approached the two.

"Otou-san! You're home early today!"

Fujitaka smiled. He turned to Syaoran.

"Ohayo!"

"Ohayo Kinomoto-san," said Syaoran reverently with a bow. He always had respect and admiration for the man.

"Don't I know you from somewhere…" said Fujitaka. Syaoran was about to reintroduce himself but Fujitaka interrupted him. "Li Syaoran, from Tomoeda Elementary. You were at one of my lectures a few years ago."

Syaoran was impressed.

"You've grown well Li-san," said Fujitaka approvingly. He looked between Syaoran and Sakura. The two teenagers shuffled their feet as Fujitaka scrutinized them. "Would you like to join Sakura-san and I for dinner Li-san?"

Syaoran found himself a complete guest in the Kinomoto household that evening. He sat on the living room couch with Sakura drinking tea, as Fujitaka prepared dinner for them. Syaoran surveyed the room. Everything was clean and orderly. It was like his home back in China, except the smaller space made it feel intimate and warm. He felt a burst of energy as Kero came bolting into the living room.

"You're eating sweets without me!"

"Kero-chan!"

Sakura lunged towards him and grabbed him around the mouth. She froze listening for any sign that her father had heard the commotion. Finally, she let out a breath. She stuffed a wagashi into Kero's hands to hush him. Using her hands she shooed Kero out of the room.

"I'll bring some more up for you later okay."

"Hey, is that the _brat_?"

"Later!"

"Sakura-san."

"Hoe!"

Sakura spun around wildly.

"Sakura-san, Li-san, let's eat," called Fujitaka.

Syaoran sat next to Sakura and Fujitaka sat opposite them at the dining table as they ate. Syaoran eyes gazed at the photo of Sakura's mother on the table. She smiled at him through her long tresses of hair that framed her face. It was amazing how full of life a simple picture could seem.

"My wife, Nadeshiko," Fujitaka introduced.

Syaoran nodded. He knew she was dead yet Fujitaka spoke as if she was out buying groceries. Seeing the love in the man's face made Syaoran wish she were.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, Li-san."

"I returned to China when I was in elementary. I decided to come back to Japan."

"Who are you staying with?"

"I have an apartment."

"Your parents must trust you a good deal to let you live on your own," said Fujitaka.

"My father is dead and well… the decision was really up to my grandfather if I could come or not. He is the Head of the Clan after all…" Syaoran mumbled.

Fujitaka stopped mid-drink. He put his cup down.

"Excuse me, Li-san, but do you mean the Li Clan in Hong Kong?"

Syaoran nodded.

Fujitaka glanced at Sakura but said nothing. They finished their meal and Fujitaka rose as he began to clear the table.

"Sakura-san there is some leftover chocolate ice-cream that Tsukishiro-san bought before he and Touya-san went back to University."

"Really?"

Sakura shared out some for all three of them. Syaoran noticed that she took great care to leave back a little, no doubt for the stuffed animal. He smirked when she caught his stare. After a few more minutes of polite conversation together, Syaoran decided that it was time to leave. He declined a ride home and Sakura walked him to the door. They stood on the porch in silence.

"Today was a good day!" said Sakura.

A cat came crashing to the ground. Sakura gave a startled scream. The creature struggled to get to its feet but flopped about like a fish washed up on a bank. Then it moved no more. Fujitaka came to see what the commotion was. Wordlessly, he went back into the house and returned with a towel. Syaoran helped him wrap the cat in it.

"I'll take it where they can bury it," said Fujitaka. "Are you alright, Sakura-san?"

"Yes," said Sakura.

"Li-san, I insist on giving you a ride now."

Syaoran accepted. When Fujitaka pulled out of the driveway, Syaoran twisted his neck to see that Sakura went back inside the house safely. He reddened when Fujitaka saw his actions. Syaoran felt compelled to start a conversation.

"Kinomoto-san, you have no ill will against my family do you?"

Syaoran did not want it to be so, but people had a tendency to hate the Li clan whether it be out of jealousy, competition or some feeling of being wronged by the Clan.

"No," said Fujitaka. "Why do you ask?"

"It was just your reaction at dinner."

Fujitaka laughed good-naturedly.

"I met Li Yelan a few years ago, so I was curious. She left quite an impression. You know her?"

"She's my mother," said Syaoran.

It was a small world indeed. While his mother and the Clan were keeping him at a distance from any Kinomoto, she was meeting freely with Sakura's father. A new wave of resentment hit him. What gave them the right to treat him like that? A screech of tires. Syaoran saw a bright flash of light before he was thrown into the passenger door. The minivan spun sideways. Fujitaka quickly regained control. He took a few deep breaths. The other car had already driven away.

"Are you alright Li-san?"

"Yes," said Syaoran.

"That was a close call," said Fujitaka.

A tingle ran up Syaoran's spine. Something was not right. Maybe he was just shook up from the recent incident. Fujitaka dropped him off in front of his apartment. He took out his keys. Without warning, Syaoran's head hit the ground. He groaned. What was wrong with him? By the time he reached inside his apartment, he had gotten three more bruises. He wondered if this is what Sakura felt like. He chuckled to himself.

* * *

The next day at school was not any better for Syaoran. He tripped on the stairs, fell through a window on the second floor, ran into doors, choked on his sushi, stuck himself with his pencil and almost stapled his eye. Everyone was puzzled by Syaoran's complete lack of coordination.

"Li-kun, what's wrong with you today?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran glared at her.

"What do you mean," he asked her as he bent down to tie his shoelaces that tripped him up a while ago.

"It's like you're trying to kill yourself," said Toshi jokingly. "An empty room seems like the best place for you right now."

Syaoran grinded his teeth. He swore silently. He ran onto the football field. It was a bit wet and he slipped and fell on his rear. Some of the cheerleaders and football players laughed out loud.

"Something is definitely wrong," said Sakura.

Tomoyo lowered her camcorder.

"Everyone has their clumsy days."

"Not you Tomoyo-chan and not Eriol-kun either," she said. "And not Toshi-kun, not Otou-san, not Yukito-san…"

Tomoyo giggled.

"It seems only Sakura-chan has clumsy days."

"Hoe…"

On the football field, play had begun. The tempo had picked up and all players on both teams were moving smoothly. Syaoran however, seemed to be blundering through everyone else. The ball had already hit him on several occasions when he tried to intercept it. Syaoran had never felt so out of control of his body since the time Eriol was controlling him with strings and making him attack Sakura.

"Watch out!"

Syaoran looked up in time to see the football coming straight down on him with speed. He could already feel the blow. He was pushed out of the way and rolled with his rescuer. The sound of the ball hitting the ground made everyone winch. Syaoran regained control of his breathing at least. Toshi lay panting on top of him.

"If I were you," said Toshi. "I would avoid anything sharp or heavy. This is going to be a very long day."

He smiled. Syaoran pushed Toshi off himself.

"Whoa," said Yamazaki. "You nearly got knocked out Li-kun. Sorry, man."

"You would think by now you'd learn to aim," said his team-mate.

"Shut up, Aki."

The other boys laughed. The coach had no choice but to bench Syaoran for his own safety. In the bathroom, Syaoran skipped taking a shower. No doubt, he would slip on the wet tile and crack his skull. He went to the girls locker room and waited outside for Sakura. A few girls giggled at him as they walked past. When he almost could not bear any further embarrassment Sakura appeared.

"Li-kun?"

"I'm under the influence of a force."

"What?" exclaimed Kero as he flew out of Sakura's bag.

Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero stood in the middle of the basketball court. No one was around and as Syaoran pointed out, what could possibly happen to him here?

"So you think a force is the reason for you being clumsy today?"

Syaoran nodded.

"Hoe… a clumsy force?"

"I don't think it's just supposed to make me clumsy. Making me fall through a window is kind of sadistic."

"Sounds like its trying to kill you," said Kero.

Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"You sound like Masan-"

A loud creaking cut him off. Syaoran turned around slowly. He did _not _believe it. The basketball pole was leaning in his direction.

"RUN!"

They all jumped out of the way just at it came crashing down.

"See!" said Kero.

"How did the force get to Li-kun?" asked Tomoyo, holding her chest.

They put their hands to their chin and thought.

"The animals!" said Syaoran.

"What's that, brat?"

"I touched that dead cat that fell off your roof," he said to Sakura. "Remember all the animals and people were dying who were in contact with them somehow?"

"You're saying that whatever the force was passed to you through touch?" asked Tomoyo.

"I got it," said Kero. "The force goes to one life form, causes it to die by some freak accident, then moves on to the next closest one."

"Hoe, Naoko-chan was right. That does sound like a curse."

"That's it," said Syaoran. "It's a Curse."

"How are we going to get it out?"

Kero blinked.

"I have an idea," he said with an evil smile on his face.

Syaoran looked down nervously.

"Hey stuffed animal, are you sure about this."

"Of course," said Kero. "If you jump off the roof, the force will consider its job done and try to get into one of us. When it shows itself, Sakura-chan will capture it!"

Syaoran looked down again. The top of the school roof was a long way from the ground.

"Okay, on the count of three. One, two, thre-"

"Wait," screamed Tomoyo.

Syaoran rocked dangerously on the edge. His arms flailed to keep balance.

"Sakura, you're not wearing a costume!"

Ten minutes later, Sakura had on a icy blue sailor suit similar to her school uniform. The skirt was shorter and she wore knee-length boots.

"Sorry," apologized Sakura.

"You should be," said Kero. "Where's my costume?"

Tomoyo held up a blue bow for Kero. He let her put it on and fussed over it as he positioned it to his liking.

"Okay," said Kero. "You ready brat?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and took his place once again. If he was in his normal condition he would be fine. There was no telling what could happen at the moment.

"One," counted Kero. "Two -"

A gust of wind blew and Syaoran went tumbling off the roof. Sakura ran to the edge. A green mist rose out of the falling Syaoran and turned into a crooked old woman. She screeched and rushed up at Sakura.

"Sakura, now!" yelled Kero.

"Unknown force, I call upon the power of my star, dwell no more in darkness, but come into my light… Curse!"

The force struggled against the power pulling it to Sakura. A card began to form and when the last of the Curse went into it, it glowed. Sakura caught it. The Curse's face was contorted in hate even with her eyes closed. Suddenly, Sakura remembered.

"Li-kun!"

They looked down. Li was sitting peacefully with his sword in his lap. He waved at Sakura. She returned the gesture happily. Soon she, Tomoyo and Kero were at Syaoran's side. His legs were shaky. Sakura laughed as she remembered how nervous he use to get when they rode on her Clow Wand. She told him this. He flushed.

"I just didn't know if you could control that thing!"

Kero guffawed and glared at Syaoran.

"Sakura was ten times better at anything than you brat!"

"She had just found out that she had powers," Syaoran pointed out.

"SO? She had ME brat!"

"Big help you were stupid stuffed animal! _And_ you almost got me killed today."

"Maybe I _should have_ left the Curse on you! Assh-"

"KERO-CHAN!"

* * *

"Without her friends, Kinomoto Sakura is nothing," said Hiroko with contempt as she watched the three people and guardian down below.

"Why do you judge her so harshly?" asked Toshi.

"Why are you so easy on her?"

"I owe her," said Toshi.

"What has she ever done for you!" said Hiroko flipping back her hair angrily.

"Nothing," he said. "Come on, let's go home."

He jumped out of the tall tree and landed lightly. Hiroko followed him with a loud THUMP.

"You still land on your heels," said Toshi.

Hiroko froze. She closed her eyes briefly as memories flowed through her.

"I remember," she said with wonder. She laughed. "Some things never change."

Toshi nodded. He whispered softly.

"Even though they sometimes should."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"You're saying that a lot."

"Am I?" asked Toshi.

"You know that Curse should have wiped out half of Tomoeda already. "

Toshi smiled.

"Stop interfering, Hitoshi!" exclaimed Hiroko. "If we don't fulfill our ancestor's wishes-"

"We are doing so. Just less violently," said Toshi.

Hiroko turned to look at him. His tone was uncharacteristically solemn. For a brief second, she swore she saw pain in his eyes.

"I'm trying to control these creatures and already people have died Hiroko. _Died_," said Toshi. "Blood is on our hands. I tried so hard to prevent that this time."

Hiroko's hair was lightly blown across her face. She did not understand why Toshi had to care for everything and everyone.

"You can't protect everyone Hitoshi. Besides not everyone is as innocent as you make them out to be."

"I can protect them from us."

"We are not _that_ _bad_!" argued Hiroko.

Toshi watched her almost patronizingly.

"You have no idea. You have no idea what we're capable of. What our legacy is."

"Then tell me!"

"You only understand what you see, Hiroko-chan," said Toshi. "And I don't ever want you to see us like that."

Hiroko fumed. Again, she was treated with this need to know basis routine. She suddenly felt Akira's irritation with Toshi. She had to admit though, that she had dark thoughts sometimes. Very dark. But everyone had them right? It was just important not to act on every one. She was a big girl. She could handle herself.

"We too are cursed, Hiroko-chan," said Toshi. "We can never be who we truly are, only what we have to be. Repeating what has already been repeated."

"I wish I can remember all my past lives like you."

Toshi smiled. He hugged his beloved sister. He knew the conversation was not over and would never be over for a long time. He only wanted it to end at least in this lifetime and not yet another, for this was the last one he planned on living.

* * *

A/N:

Wagashi - Japanese sweet

Hey Tomodachi, my computer was down and I was extremely busy so this is late in coming. Hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review! By the way check out my profile so see a new story I'm thinking about posting. It was something I wrote while having writer's block for CCS: TGA. Until next time, Ja ne!


	12. Trip to the Deep, Blue Sea!

Chapter 12: Trip to the Deep, Blue Sea!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

I_t was the Age of Gold…it was the Time of Darkness…_

"Did you all hear about the weekend field trip?" asked Naoko, putting away the book she was reading. She had an air of remembering something mildly interesting.

"We're having a field trip?" exclaimed Sakura.

Members of the class huddled around Sakura and Naoko, all eager to hear the latest news. After all, who did not enjoy field trips?

"Where are we going?"

"Are you sure?" asked one boy.

"Of course I'm sure," said Naoko, almost scandalized at the very idea that she might be wrong. "We're going to a beach resort."

The room buzzed as everyone chatted excitedly. Girls were happy for the relaxation time after mid term exams; the boys were planning all the activities they were going to do.

"Which beach resort?" asked Tomoyo.

"To-"

"Tottori," said Terada-sensei, entering the room. Everyone scurried to find their seats. "Now that Yanagisawa-san has already made my announcement for me, there is little left to say."

Naoko grinned.

"I have consent forms for all of you," said Terada-sensei. "Return them by Thursday. We leave Friday afternoon."

"The beach," said Hiroko while eyeing Sakura. "Akira is going to have fun with this. Anything can happen in the deep, blue sea."

"You're wasting your energy hating Sakura-san," said Toshi softly. "I doubt she knows or will even care that you hate her."

Hiroko flipped her dark hair back arrogantly.

"We'll see."

* * *

Friday came rather slowly for Sakura's class, but finally it did arrive. Everyone loaded their bags onto the bus that was parked on the school compound. Other students watched the class enviously from their classroom windows. They were all in high spirits; some even burst into song now and then. Everyone was dressed in their outing uniform - a dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt bearing the crest of Seiju High.

Tomoyo had her trusty camcorder out and was recording Sakura as usual. Rika and Chiharu looked at the display screen. Sakura blushed when she realized she was on camera. Chiharu waved at her and she waved back. Syaoran appeared through the left side of the display. Tomoyo took her eyes off the Sakura on the screen and looked at the real Sakura. Her hand holding the camera faltered.

"Is something wrong, Tomoyo-chan?" asked Chiharu.

"No," said Tomoyo with a smile. "It's great to go out, ne?"

Tomoyo felt a quick, gentle squeeze on her hand. She gave a small smile to Rika, who nodded before walking off.

"Everyone on the bus!" called Terada-sensei.

The students scrambled onto the bus to get the best seats and to be able to sit with their friends. Tomoyo confidently strode down the aisle to a seat and stood by it. Sakura always liked the window seat, so she waited for Sakura to sit before she took her seat. Syaoran sat in the seat behind them with Naoko. Syaoran looked to his right to find Toshi smiling at him from across the aisle. He instinctively looked around for Hiroko.

"Don't worry," said Toshi. "She's up there with one of our football partners."

Syaoran noted that Toshi did not sound too pleased. He even appeared a bit hassled. Toshi's eyes regarded the top of Sakura's head. Syaoran gave him a cutting glance.

"You do not always have to be so defensive Li-san," said Toshi. "There is no competition between us."

"I don't trust you," said Syaoran.

He did not know what made him say that. He did not usually blurt his thoughts out loud.

"I know."

"Then why the pretence of friendship?"

"There's no pretence," said Toshi. "I do not believe myself to be a false person. Do I always say what I should? No. Do I always say things when I should? No. But I _never _lie."

Syaoran turned away from Toshi. Their conversation had gone unnoticed by the hyper group of students on the bus. There Syaoran was again, battling with himself, wondering if Toshi was a good person or not. First instinct said yes, but as he tried to infiltrate the mind of the guy, he thought no.

Night had already fallen when the class arrived at the beach resort Tottori. The energy of the students was low until they heard the sound of waves collapsing on the sea shore, and tasted the saltiness of the moist sea air. They all cheered and clapped at their arrival. Syaoran took a peek at Toshi. Was that disappointment on his face? What was wrong with this guy? He got up and was in time to see Eriol in the back, breaking his stare from Toshi as well.

"Sakura. Sakura-chan! We're here!"

Tomoyo was shaking the sleeping Sakura. She did not wake up. Tomoyo sighed. There was so much noise on the bus at the moment that it was incredible that she was not waking up. Naoko tried to assist her in waking Sakura but to no avail. Toshi chuckled. He bent down next to Sakura and whispered in her ears.

To Tomoyo and Naoko's astonishment and Syaoran's annoyance, Sakura blinked. She yawned widely as she turned to face them. Mortified that the good-looking and kind Toshi was staring at her, she stifled the yawn with her hands.

"KAWAII!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"What did you say to her?" asked Naoko.

Toshi just smiled. Syaoran helped the still drowsy Sakura off the bus. When she saw the beach resort, her eyes opened to their fullest extent. She burst from Syaoran's hold and ran up the wooden stairs.

"Sugoi! Sugoi! **_Sugoi_**!"

The host came out to greet the students and teachers. Terada-sensei and their English teacher, Ito-sensei bowed to the host. She had a bronze complexion and thin eyes. Her shoulders were broad and her calves were well-defined. She no doubt swam everyday. She spoke with the teachers a while, then faced the group of students.

"Hello and welcome to Tottori beach resort."

"Hello," they chorused. Host and students bowed to each other.

"I am Tanaka Aoi. I hope you enjoy your stay here. Please follow me."

They entered the beach resort. There was a collective gasp. Inside was warm and cozy. Compared to the outdoors, the interior of the resort was very bright, with vibrant reds, oranges and dark-stained wooden floors. Sakura felt at home at once.

"The gentlemen's rooms are on the ground floor," said Tanaka Aoi. "The ladies will sleep on the upper levels. I invite you to make yourselves at home."

The students sprinted off to the rooms to get the best one. Tomoyo took Sakura's hand and led the way to the first floor. Tomoyo walked to the end of the corridor and threw the last bedroom door open. Naoko was just about to sit down on one of the single beds. They stared at one another. Tomoyo and Naoko erupted in a fit of giggles.

"The best views are on this end," they said simultaneously.

They giggled even more hysterically. Chiharu and Rika appeared on the scene, and the girls unpacked. They did not need to decide on any sleeping arrangements because it was almost common knowledge that Tomoyo and Sakura will sleep together on the double bed. The other girls took the singles. They returned downstairs to have dinner.

The students and teachers alike were pleasantly surprised at how gourmet-like the food tasted and was arranged. It was like being on an expensive getaway.

"We really pride ourselves on hospitality," explained Tanaka with a smug smile.

Sakura looked across at Syaoran, only to find him glaring at Toshi, who had a simple, almost apologetic smile on his face.

"What's wrong with Li-kun?"

"He looked for a room too late," said Yamazaki to Sakura. "So now he has to share a bed with Masanori-kun."

"Oh…"

"So when are we going to tell some ghost stories?" exclaimed Naoko.

"Hoe!"

* * *

Sakura was on the very outskirts of the group of students that was huddled together to share its most bone chilling tales. Though she was not hearing the hushed whispers of the story-teller clearly, she still twitched and shivered along with her classmates.

"You do not like scary stories, Sakura-san?"

Sakura shook her head.

Toshi rose from his stooping position and held a hand out to her. She took it.

"Neither do I," said Toshi.

"You're afraid too?" asked Sakura in amazement. Toshi did not seem like the type to get scared easily.

"I am not afraid," he said. "I simply do not enjoy stories in which the excitement depends on how many people die in the most ruthless ways."

They were out of hearing distance of the storytelling students. Sakura blushed. Toshi was staring at her and he was still holding her hand. She glanced at their interlocked fingers. Toshi did not act like anything was out of the ordinary so she tried not to over think his actions.

"Everyone, time for bed," called Terada-sensei. "Lights out in ten."

Toshi gave Sakura's hand a reassuring squeeze before he let go.

"You should not endure things that make you uncomfortable, Sakura-san. Saying no to your friends does not make you a bad person."

Sakura bowed her head in shame. She always did want they wanted. Toshi knew exactly how she felt.

"Okay," she said.

"Good night, Sakura-san."

The presence that was Toshi remained long after he left Sakura's side. He was like a magnet drawing her to him. She had never met anyone as enigmatic and yet trustworthy as him. She would love to know his thoughts and see the world as he saw it. He must never have a bad day. Goodness must follow him like a puppy follows its mother.

"You should go to bed now."

"Hoe!"

Sakura's hair stood on ends.

"Li-kun, you scared me!"

Syaoran escorted Sakura to her room, ensuring her complete safety before he went to his. Honestly, his taking Sakura to her room was not exactly unselfish. He would do almost anything to avoid Toshi at the moment. Syaoran went through the ordeal like a prisoner goes through the rituals for his execution - with little consciousness of mind. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep at one side of the bed with Toshi on the other.

Seemingly moments later, Syaoran woke up. As was habit, he kept his eyes closed for a little while, listening to the very early morning sounds. He could tell it was still dark out. He tensed. Someone was up as well. He was standing to his right. Syaoran tilted his head slightly in his direction. He parted his eyelids, so that it was not noticeable that he was awake.

Toshi stood looking out through the closed window. His profile with its dark features was eerie in the light of the moon. Predictably, he had a smile on his face. This smile was different to this usual one though. It was haunted. For a second, Syaoran saw a very old man. He only ever saw mature eyes from a young face twice in his life. When he looked in the mirror and when Eriol was around. Toshi did not just have that look, there was something more. He was not as unblemished as he portrayed himself to be. If there was one thing Syaoran was able to distinguish from all others, it was pain. Toshi was in pain.

As the boy stared out at the boundless ocean, the sun took the moon's place in the sky. A warm glow enveloped Toshi and he was once again the teenager who unnerved Syaoran. Toshi turned and Syaoran quickly shut his eyes. He felt Toshi's eyes on him. A bag was unzipped and a few minutes later, it was zipped close. The door to the bedroom opened quietly.

"Good morning, Li-kun."

After Toshi shut the door Syaoran got up. He felt as though he had witnessed something he should not have. He shifted uncomfortably over the fact that he intruded on Toshi's private time. He thought that he would learn more about the boy if he caught him off guard. Yet, that morning was not what he had expected.

* * *

"Ah, Sakura-chan is so kawaii!"

Sakura attempted to avoid the camcorder by collecting another bucketful of sand for her sand castle. Chiharu kneeled with a bucket of sea water in her hands. She poured it onto the sand. Naoko and she scooped up the slop and began to make pillars. Tomoyo enthusiastically directed the design.

All around them, boys and girls were running up and down. Some were splashing about in the water while others were sitting and having drinks together. Syaoran, who somehow became one of the cook's new assistant, was helping him set up the barbecue grill. It was not long before they got the fire going. Soon, they had the chicken pieces on the grill and Syaoran was poking them idly. The chef brought some more coal and crazily threw them at Syaoran before going back to the resort. He tried to catch them all but some landed on the ground. He sighed and bent to pick them up.

A pair of slim feet came into view. He slowly looked up. His eyes passed over the smooth, light brown skin, up to the curve of small hips and the two round… Syaoran gulped. Sakura grinned down at him. He flung himself backwards. His face was red.

"Li-kun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said dismissingly. His face was still flushed. He avoided Sakura's eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura appeared confused.

"I came to get some water," she said pointing to the large cooler.

"Oh…"

Syaoran momentarily forgot his embarrassment as Toshi walked by. They held each others gaze before he turned to speak with his sister. Hiroko despite her relentlessly chatter, managed to direct a wink at Syaoran and a dirty look at Sakura all in the space of two seconds. Sakura did not notice and was already jogging back to her friends. Syaoran found himself looking at all the parts of Sakura. He shook his head as though intending to remove it from his body entirely. If Sakura's brother was here… Syaoran did not want to even fathom it.

* * *

"It's time to release the force," said Hiroko. "And this time do not interfere."

"Our classmates are in the water Hiroko-chan," said Toshi.

Hiroko flipped her hair back. "Your beloved Card Mistress is here to save them."

"Look at them all," said Toshi, as he watched over the students from his vantage point in a tree. "Must we ruin their happiness?"

It was a rhetorical question, Hiroko knew. Toshi will do as Akira instructed but _when _was the problem.

"Our happiness was ruined long ago. We're just repaying the favour. It's their ancestors who left them such an inheritance."

"You've become cold, Hiroko-chan."

"And according to Akira, you do not live up to your previous lives."

"It is true," said Hitoshi to Hiroko's surprise. "The reason is that I'm wise now. It only took me so many centuries! Akira sees the world as all young people do - revolving around them; what they want and what they _feel _is owed to them."

"We've had this conversation. It's because we have an inheritance of our own!"

"We can choose to reject it."

Hiroko made a derisive sound.

"I know now that you no longer care about me, _onii-chan_. Or you would not say such a thing."

"Wishing for someone to remain innocent _is _caring for them Hiroko-chan."

Toshi opened his palm and a glowing, blue ball of light materialized. For minutes he stood there with it. Hiroko huffed.

"If you cannot do it, I will."

She put her hand over his, and the ball came to her. She held her hand to her mouth and blew. The blue ball of light shot out across the ocean to its dark depth. All became still. The ocean ceased to move, no wind blew and the animals ceased their cries. Everyone looked around as the silence chilled their bones. Then, there was a deep rumbling and they all turned to the sea. Everyone was frozen as they watched the sea level begin to rise drastically. Those in the water stayed in their spots transfixed.

* * *

"GET OUT OF THE WATER!"

Syaoran sprinted towards the sea as he yelled. Everyone finally moved. People were swimming out to the shore at top speeds. Those on the shore were running to make it more inland. They were not all fast enough. The tide pushed out to the shore strongly. It crashed down upon the students and pulled them out to sea. Sakura and Syaoran pushed their way to the surface. They were having problems swimming and they were like fishes in water.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!" screamed Sakura.

The tide crashed down upon her again, dragging her to the bottom of the sea. Hiroko pressed herself into the tree trunk as she watched the devastation occurring below her. The blood-curdling screams were too much for her to bear. The thundering sound of the ocean made her put her hands over her ears to try to block out the sound. She could not believe she was causing so much pain.

"Hitoshi, stop it!" cried Hiroko. "Sakura cannot."

Toshi's eyes stared into hers. She smiled in relief. Of course he would take care of it.

"No."

Her heart almost fell out of her chest. Did she hear right?

"What?"

"This is what you wanted," he said. "This is what you wished to see."

"Well I've had enough."

"No," Toshi said for the second time. "You will understand now."

* * *

Eriol was on higher ground with the students and adults who had escaped the force of the tide. The invisible barrier he erected prevented the tide from reaching them. Yet even now, he could see the barrier beginning to crack. He could sense the auras of Sakura and Syaoran but only faintly. He bent his mind towards them, trying to decipher their exact location. His head turned upwards as he felt something else. Two others. The feeling was gone as quickly as it came. _They _were here. There was nothing he could do now; he had to keep the barrier up.

* * *

Syaoran swallowed some sea water. He shook his head as he almost succumbed to sleep. He had to find Sakura. With new determination, he pushed his way to the surface once more. He released his jian and soon was suspended in the air by his wind ofuda.

"Sakura!"

He caught a glimpse of light beneath the waters. Sakura came riding to the surface with the help of the Water card.

"Li-kun, I can't find Tomoyo-chan!"

Syaoran gripped her by the shoulders.

"Calm down, Sakura."

She nodded.

"What can we do?"

"I'm not sure," said Syaoran. "If we do anything to the tide we may hurt everyone caught in it."

"We are running out of time," said Sakura, tears in her eyes. "They're drowning."

Hiroko threw up her hands in frustration. They were supposed to be smart! Yet they were gawking at the water like it was a foreign object. Could they not figure out a way to defeat it already? Toshi was still adamant about not helping. Well if he did not want to do anything, she will. Hiroko pointed her palm towards the tide. It began to decrease slightly. She did not know how Toshi did it. It was taking a lot of energy out of her to stem the tide's rage.

"The tide's going down," said Syaoran.

They began to see the bodies of students floating around.

"No!" screamed Sakura as she saw Tomoyo's limp form.

"Have Water carry them to the shore."

Water wrapped itself around the students and soon the shore was littered with them. Sakura clenched her fists. Syaoran had only seen her this serious on few occasions.

"Water is fought with fire."

Sakura raised her hand, and the Firey shot out of the sea to her. As soon as the fire hit the tide, a blue, foul creature appeared in front the two young sorcerers. Syaoran pushed his arm out and the creature flew backwards from the force of his qi. An ofuda materialized in his hand.

"God of fire!"

"Firey!"

"Answer my call!"

"Engulf the Tide!"

Two beams of fire rushed towards the distracted tide. The magical entity and elemental engulfed the tide and it turned to steam rapidly. Weakened, its form fell into the water.

"Quickly Sakura!"

"Unknown force, I call upon the power of my star, dwell no more in darkness but come into my light… Tide!"

Without a fight, the Tide transformed into a Card. Ambulance sirens sounded in the distance.

"Let's get to shore," said Syaoran.

* * *

"Do you see now?" asked Toshi.

"Leave me alone," Hiroko replied.

The EMTs loaded the students into the ambulances and quickly drove them to the hospital.

"They are going to make it. Right?"

"Their lives are now in the hands of doctors."

"Toshi. I understand now."

"But you will still see them die, so long as you are not directly responsible."

"I'll choose my life over theirs any day."

"No. You choose greed over their lives."

"We swore allegiance to Akira and if that's what it means then that's what it means. It can be no other way. You can't stop the sun from rising Toshi. No one can."

"You are correct. I cannot."

* * *

"Kawaii!"

Sakura shot up straight.

Tomoyo was beaming up at her from the hospital bed.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

Sakura embraced her.

"You're okay."

The pale girl returned the embrace.

"Thanks to you, Sakura-chan."

There was a knock on the door. Eriol entered with some flowers.

"Great timing," said Sakura.

"I'm happy to see you awake," he said to Tomoyo. "These are for you."

He put the flowers on the table near the bed.

"Thank you Eriol-kun."

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Sakura. "Thank you also Eriol for protecting the others."

"I'm always here to help you Sakura-san."

They grew quiet for a while, inhaling the sweet scent of the fresh flowers. Syaoran walked in but did not say anything. They were all in deep thoughts of their own.

"I want to see them," said Sakura.

"Who?" asked Tomoyo.

"The people who are doing this. I want to ask them… why. I just need to know that."

"We will find them," said Syaoran. "It is only a matter of time before they make a mistake."

Eriol nodded in agreement.

"Things will work out, Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo.

Sakura smiled and ran a hand across Tomoyo's forehead.

"What would I ever do without you Tomoyo-chan?"

"You mean that, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai."

Tomoyo bolted up.

"Then you would not mind modeling some new designs of mine!"

"Tomoyo-chan! Lie down."

"How can I Sakura-chan? The thought of you having a fashion show for me!"

Eriol and Syaoran eased out of the room, leaving the two girls to themselves. They almost felt guilty for leaving Sakura by herself but better her than them. They went their separate ways, each with a smug smile on his face.

* * *

A/N:

qi - internal force; life energy etc.

Hey Tomodachi! Hope you enjoyed it. It was long in coming. Blame school. Read and Review!. Until next time, Ja ne!


	13. The InterSchool Tournament!

Chapter 13: The Inter-School Tournament!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

I_t was the Age of Gold…it was the Time of Darkness…_

"Ready, set…"

The whistle sounded. Sakura pushed off hard from the ground. Wind beat against her face as she raced down the track. At the corners of her eyes, she saw the other runners. She refocused on her own technique. She could see the finish line in the near distance. Effortlessly, she increased her speed. She was almost there. A few feet away from the finish line, a blurred form ran past her. Another went. Crossing the finish line, Sakura slowed down gradually. She smiled as she breathed deeply. Even though she was training as a replacement, she gave it her all.

"You're really fast, Shinto-san!"

"Arigatou, Sakura-san."

"Yeah, we are definitely going to win the sprint this year!" said the second-place runner. "Shinto-san will get another medal to add to her collection."

Shinto passed her fingers through her short hair self-consciously.

"Hitachi High has Matsudo-san, though," she said. "I've never won against her."

"This year's your year!" said Sakura brightly. "You just have to believe in yourself!"

Shinto smiled.

"You're right, Sakura-san."

Sakura surveyed all the students training hard for the upcoming finals of the inter school sports tournament. The different high schools of Tomoeda and other regions participated every year. Seijou High was determined to take back the Best High School trophy this year as they had not won it since Touya and Yukito left. Sakura did not even realize that the tournament was so near; it was almost like it snuck up upon the students. Some games had already started and finished such as the synchronized swimming, fencing and volleyball.

"You're so kawaii after you run Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

"No, I'm all sweaty."

"But your cheeks always get so rosy!" sighed Tomoyo holding up her camcorder.

"Daidouji-san is right."

Sakura turned around. Toshi was clearly amused at Tomoyo's behaviour. Sakura appeared even more flushed at the sight of him. Toshi was smartly dressed in his football uniform. Sakura frowned.

"Toshi-kun, don't you have training now too?"

He nodded.

"Yes, but I had to take care of something," he said. "I'm on my way there now. Come cheer us on okay, Sakura-san?"

"Hai!"

* * *

"Masanori-san! I don't think I've ever seen you late!" remarked the coach.

Toshi smiled apologetically as he walked onto the field. The coach had just finished giving the team some pointers.

"I was talking to Sakura-san," explained Toshi to Syaoran. "She's a natural-born athlete, as you must already know."

Syaoran glared at Toshi. He knew he had to be somewhere around Sakura. It seemed that when he was not near Syaoran he was by her. Did the guy not have anything else to do?

Play started and Syaoran forgot his feelings towards Toshi. Together they were a danger on the football field. Toshi was always right where he needed him to be at the moment. It annoyed Syaoran how they were so in synch, as though they played with each other for years. As Syaoran delivered a spectacular goal passed to him from Toshi, their team-mates cheered. By the end of the session, the coach was almost in tears.

"It's like the second coming of Kinomoto-san and Tsukishiro-san again!" he cried. "Maybe I'll get that pay raise after all..."

The team went into the changing rooms. They were all in a good mood because the coach was not in a foul one. They actually had a chance of coming out on top this year! The seniors were tired of their losing streak. Toshi and Syaoran brought some kind of cohesion to the team. It was enough to make them believe in the team again.

"Good game," said Yamazaki as he patted Syaoran's back.

Syaoran nodded.

"I'm walking your way today," said Yamazaki.

Syaoran grabbed his school bag.

"Let's go."

During the walk home, Yamazaki was unusually quiet. Sure he chatted idly now and then but he was not himself. It was not in Syaoran's nature to inquire into his affairs and so they went on like this for sometime. Syaoran's mind drifted between his meeting with the Elders later on, to what food his fridge was lacking. After a while, Yamazaki fell quiet. The halt in the flow of speech brought Syaoran's attention back. He waited.

"Li-kun," said Yamazaki. "We're friends right?"

Syaoran stopped walking. Friends? He had not dreamed of such things when he returned to Hong Kong. It was true though that the closest thing he had to a friend in his life was Yamazaki. He did not know why but the boy never seemed scared of him at all. Even when he ignored him blatantly in elementary school, he still talked to Syaoran. Eventually, Syaoran started to listen. Back then he even talked back. Syaoran nodded firmly.

"We are friends."

Yamazaki smiled. Before Syaoran's eyes, Yamazaki aged in appearance. He had an unnervingly serious look on his face and his shoulders were burdened by some weight. Syaoran swallowed hard as Yamazaki opened his eyes. They were bloodshot.

"My parents are getting a divorce."

That was it.

Cold.

Harsh.

Blunt.

Syaoran was lost for words. Someone like Tomoyo would know exactly what to say in this situation. He did not need to say anything though because Yamazaki continued.

"He cheated on her yet he's the one asking for a divorce," Yamazaki said. "We all knew he was doing it. For years, we knew. But Okaa-san said I must never think bad of Otou-san. That he was a good man."

Syaoran stared at Yamazaki, whose eyes were shimmering more and more.

"How can someone like that call himself a man?"

Syaoran rest a hand on Yamazaki's shoulder. To his horror, the boy burst into tears.

"You know what the worst thing is?" he choked out. "She still loves him. I still love him."

Syaoran led Yamazaki over to a nearby tree. They sat and leaned against the hard, bumpy trunk. All the times Syaoran wished his father were alive, he never imagined a situation such as this. No. The Clan will never allow his father and mother to divorce. No matter what. They would live with each other but be strangers to one another.

"If I ever hurt Chiharu, Li-kun," said Yamazaki. "Kill me."

Syaoran gave a small smirk.

"You won't."

"Thank you," whispered Yamazaki.

"Have you told her yet?"

"No," said Yamazaki. "She would worry too much. But I needed to get it off my chest. You've always seemed so in control and mature to me. I trust you."

Syaoran could not believe Yamazaki thought of him so highly. He felt he did not deserve it. He was glad nonetheless that Yamazaki was comfortable enough with him to share his secret. Who knew that someone who seemed so happy and brought smiles to everyone's faces could be so miserable? It had been happening for years now according to Yamazaki. How could none of them have noticed? It all seemed so sudden.

"Can I ask you a favour Li-kun?"

"Call me Syaoran, Takashi." Syaoran nudged him playfully. "After all, we are friends."

Yamazaki gave a weak smile. It put Syaoran at ease.

"Can I stay at your place just for the night? Things are weird at home."

Syaoran eyed Yamazaki's duffel bag. Perhaps he had planned this all along. There was nowhere else for him to go without questions being raised. He nodded.

"Thanks Syaoran-kun!" said Yamazaki showing a fake glimmer of his usual self. "I knew you couldn't turn down a friend in need!"

* * *

"So you want to go see Sakura-san at the tournament?"

"Yes," said Touya. "Otou-san and I never miss an opportunity to support the kaiju."

"Yes," said Yukito. "It will be such a surprise. I know it will me a lot to her."

Touya sighed as he sat down in his dorm room. Yukito furrowed his eyebrows slightly. Touya's right eye twitched as he tried to hide his discomfort. Since they had returned to university, Touya kept up the charade of being well. To everyone Touya might have seemed the same - just a little more to himself than usual. However, Yukito knew.

For the past week, Touya's body had been trembling ever so slightly. He would even black out now and then, not knowing where he was when he came back to reality. He merely brushed aside Yukito's questions and went on as usual. Even now, there was a tiny layer of perspiration on his forehead. Yukito's eyes narrowed. He knew what was coming. He grew drowsy and his body tilted backwards.

Touya jumped at the unexpected transformation. The only times Yue appeared was when there was danger. His immediate thought was Sakura. He put his hands on the arms of the sofa chair, ready to move.

"What's wrong with Sakura?"

Yue watched him.

Shortly, he said, "Nothing."

Touya still did not relax.

"So what are you doing here?"

Yue seemed a little annoyed at Touya's question. He folded his arms and his cat-like eyes glared at Touya.

"_He_ is but a vessel, you know. It is **_I _**who am the real... entity."

"Yukito is just as real as you."

"I will not attempt to make you see logic. You are beyond that."

Touya gritted his teeth. He was not in the mood for Yue. He was the source of all Yukito's sadness.

"As I asked before, what are you doing here?"

"You are not well," said Yue.

"I didn't know you cared."

Yue took a step towards Touya.

"I cannot help sharing _some_ feelings with my vessel."

"Don't call Yukito that."

"You are seeing beyond this realm again," said Yue, ignoring Touya. "The first day you returned home, your inner eyes awakened."

Touya's mouth dropped open. He quickly closed it.

"You're as sharp as ever."

"It is good that your magic is returning," said Yue.

"Why is that though? I thought you had them now," said Touya, thinking deeply. "They feel different. As though I cannot control it. I lose myself in past ages so often. I feel like there is something I must see but it is still locked from me. The immensity of this power is overwhelming. One minute I'm me, the next minute my heart feels hatred so great I think I might hurt someone. I'm living past lives and they are dangerous. "

"Powerful seers have been known to be destroyed by their magic," stated Yue wisely. "You are the child of Clow Reed's reincarnation and your mother was a greater Seer than you know. It was inevitable it seems that you still had untouched magic within you."

"There is a great, old evil in Japan," said Touya. "It has carefully pulled blinds over our eyes, which makes it even more terrible. Sakura is in danger even now."

Touya blinked. Since when did he start talking so mystically. Yue was regarding him with what suspiciously looked like respect.

"You always knew much more than what you spoke, didn't you?"

Touya nodded.

"Many times I wanted to intervene in Sakura's life. I wanted to tell my father who he was, what he was." Touya smiled wryly. "I even knew when Okaa-san was going to die."

There was a thick, stifling silence hanging over the room. When Yue spoke, his voice was different; far away.

"I would not mind knowing," he said. "When Clow-sama passed it was sudden. Cerberus knew the time was coming but I had never been as aware with the passing of time."

"Knowing hurts more," said Touya.

All the months he spent in agony, knowing that his mother was leaving soon, rushed back to him. Fujitaka and young Sakura were able to enjoy Nadeshiko's company entirely. He could not stop looking at her as the living dead. He was ashamed of that; even more ashamed that he felt a little relieved when she died. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Yukito emerged from a bright light.

"What's wrong Touya?" he asked.

"I would tell you," he replied. "But I assume you already know."

"It's still nice to ask."

Touya nodded and stalked off to his bedroom. He could feel the helpless stare of Yukito on his back all the way. He could not tell him that he Touya was scared, could he? Eight souls tormented him day and night. He could not decipher who they were. He just knew that their malevolence was bent on all beings. They had suffered and now they were going to make sure everyone suffered.

* * *

Akira sipped his tea slowly. He glanced over the rim of his cup at Hiroko as she swirled around in her cheerleading mini-skirt. Girls these days did not know how to respect their bodies. Even the guys were no better. He pursed his lips as he thought of the Harajuku style that was popular among the youths. Utter rubbish. Japan had no sense of identity anymore. The West was a disgusting disease as always. Japan did not have a sliver of glory as it did in the olden age! Hiroko did a jump, and he caught a glimpse of underwear. That was all he take.

"Hiroko, take off that ridiculous skirt. Put on something proper."

"I happen to like this skirt," she said straightforwardly. "Just because you choose to dress up like it's having a Meiji Restoration party doesn't mean every one else does."

Akira radiated his dark aura towards her. Even Hiroko was not able to stand up to it. Her knees shook.

"Fine!"

She stomped up the grand staircase.

"She's young Akira," said Toshi. "Let her enjoy freedom before she is burdened with the adult world."

Akira sipped some more tea.

"I am growing impatient," he said. "Things are moving too slowly."

He looked Toshi in the eyes pointedly.

"She's not strong enough yet."

"Is it not ironic that we must strengthen her before we are able to destroy her?" asked Akira.

"You're not seriously thinking about releasing many of the Forces are you?"

"No," said Akira. "I already have."

Toshi stood up abruptly.

"You promised me."

"No one has died. Well no one _important_."

"But this is so reckless. Akira, if you know what I know-"

"How can I?" asked Akira in a deadly whisper. "You refuse to tell me. You are hiding something."

"No."

"Do not lie to me Hitoshi!" said Akira. "You owe me! Was it not I who pulled you out of the river so many years ago? Risking my life in the process? Was it not I who helped seal away your demons? And yet you refuse to give me the knowledge I need."

"But they are not yours Akira. We are just reincarnations. Reincarnations of vengeance. Even now we cannot live our own lives. We are living theirs. We always are." Hitoshi was slowly becoming distraught. "Why can't you see that?"

"You are a coward," said Akira standing up as well. "You disgrace me. You do as you wish and I will do what I must."

He left Toshi in the living room. Hiroko peeped down from the top of the staircase. She understood Akira. There was a hole inside her that was her missing memories. It was part of her. She needed them.

* * *

Syaoran yawned slightly as he walked into his living room fully, dressed in his school uniform. He glanced out the big windows. The sun was shining brightly and the birds chirped in their own little choir. He walked out onto the balcony.

Today he had awoken earlier than usual. It was nice to be up when few people were about. It was quiet. Peaceful. That is, compared to last night. Yamazaki stayed up late and so he was late for his meeting with the Elders. Needless to say, their tempers were absolutely horrid. They were not pleased at all that he did not know who was behind the dark forces that appeared lately. At least, they agreed to send some of the older manuscripts like he had asked. The best thing was that Wei was going to bring them.

"Hey Syaoran-kun," called Yamazaki from the front door. "I'm going on ahead."

Syaoran nodded and taking his schoolbag the young man left. Syaoran noticed that he did not have his duffel bag with him. As much as he wanted to help Yamazaki, he did not believe in running away from one's problems. Unknown to the boy, Syaoran had overheard the piece of the conversation he was having with his mother last night. He was on his way to the bathroom, when he heard Yamazaki state somewhat loudly,

"It's not your fault mom! Why do you always think everything is your fault?"

There was a short pause.

"At a friend's."

Another pause.

"I just called to tell you I'm fine," said Yamazaki. He sighed. "I'll call you tomorrow. Don't come see me at school. Bye."

He then went straight to the kitchen and started moving around pots and pans. Later that night Syaoran realized he had cooked a three course meal. Acting as though that was nothing, Yamazaki and he talked about nothing in particular all night until he fell asleep.

Syaoran walked into the kitchen to fix a quick breakfast. He was greeted by plates of food already on the table. It was an American breakfast - pancakes, bacon, juice and milk. It was Yamazaki's form of payment for staying. Syaoran sat down and drew the plates of food to him. He noted that Yamazaki went ahead of him to school. Yamazaki always got to school before him. Everything will appear normal to their classmates that way.

The tournament was well on its way. It was the last day and so the competing schools had been given the day off. Many students were in the Sapporo stadium as they prepared themselves for the most anticipated events of the day.

"... which are the finals for the football championship, track and field, martial arts and the parents' race," came a booming voice from the speakers.

Many parents were already warming up even though it was the last event of the day. Most of the parents were racing for their alma mater and proudly displayed their old school ties and emblems on the clothes they wore.

Out of all these parents, a red haired woman stood up in the stands with a pair of binoculars searching for someone. Her daughter stood by her side with a camcorder filming the lively crowd. Simultaneously, they both gasped as they caught sight of the object of their heart's desire. The woman raced down the stands to the girl who had appeared at the entrance.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sonomi engulfed Sakura's hands and brought them to her chest lovingly.

"You look more and more like my beautiful Nadeshiko-chan everyday!" she said with stars in her eyes. "Of course you're less clumsy than her!"

"O-Ohayo Sonomi-san," stammered Sakura.

Tomoyo gracefully walked up to Sakura.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan."

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo turned to the man standing a little way behind Sakura with a large cooler in his hands.

"Ohayo Kinomoto-san."

Sonomi's jaw tightened and her shoulders stiffened. Slowly, she raised her head to gaze on the man she despised most in the world. How it annoyed her that he was ever so calm and polite. Even now when she was practically begging him to go to hell with her eyes, he smiled pleasantly at her.

"It's always nice to see you Tomoyo-san," he said to her daughter. "And you too, Sonomi-san."

Sonomi raised herself up into a proud stance.

"I don't know what witchcraft you worked on my grandfather," said Sonomi spitefully. "But it will not work on me Kinomoto-sensei!"

Taking Sakura's hand in her own, Tomoyo led her out of the line of fire. Sonomi who was still verbally attacking Fujitaka did not notice their absence.

"To think that Sakura is actually _your _child," said a disgusted Sonomi. "Thank the heavens she looks like dear Nadeshiko-chan."

Even as Sonomi made the cruel comment, she knew she was wrong. Sakura did resemble her father who happened to be to her utmost horror, very handsome. Fujitaka, whose eyes were closed during her tirade, suddenly opened them and smiled at her warmly. Sonomi took a step back.

She was trapped. It was as though everything around her stopped moving with only Fujitaka staring back at her. How ageless he was. The first time she saw him in junior high he had looked the same way he did now. He stared at her the same way then. Yet, instead of the cooler he held her best friend in his arms. Why? Why did the man who took away her darling Nadeshiko have to be such a good man. How long could she go on forcing herself to remember to hate him?

"It's been over a decade, Sonomi-san," said Fujitaka. "Though the pain never goes away, you were her best friend and cousin, and I her husband. Nadeshiko-chan would very much like us to get along nicely."

Sonomi knew her behaviour was childish. Had it been that long though? Unconsciously, she returned to her seat on the bleachers. Fujitaka was not far behind.

The races had already begun by the time Sonomi sat down. A lot of people watched her curiously. It was not everyday you saw someone shadowed by what looked like a female-powered secret service. Fujitaka put his modest cooler beneath the bench. Sonomi smirked when she saw this. Her own coolers were the latest, most expensive ones. When had she started being so flaunting with her wealth? Oh, yes. It was to prove to Nadeshiko that she was better than Fujitaka-sensei. Sonomi glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He always won though. No human being should be allowed to have that smile.

Fujitaka and Sonomi were quiet throughout the proceedings. That is, until Sakura was about to cheer in the final round for cheerleading. Sonomi jumped off the bench.

"YOU CAN DO IT SAKURA-CHAN!"

Her bodyguards held up a huge banner which said the same thing. Fujitaka took out his digital camera and began to take photos of his daughter. Sonomi's bodyguards began filming. Sakura waved at the audience with the other cheerleaders. They counted loudly as they prepared to begin their routine. Almost shockingly, order took over as the cheerleaders of Seijou High confidently formed their lines.

"1! 2! 3! GO! SEIJOU!"

An upbeat J-pop song blasted through the speakers. The crowd ooohed and ahhhed as the cheer became more and more complicated.

Three senior cheerleaders which included the captain, were tossed into the air and they kicked their legs out in front of them. As soon as they came down, they were tossed back into the air, where they did touch toes effortlessly. The Seijou fans roared their approval. The Seijou teamed flipped forward several times then ran backwards straight into a formation. They did touch toes together then flipped forward. Easily, they maneuvered their way into a pyramid.

The crowd gave their own cheer as Seiju's cheerleading squad dismounted and threw their hands towards the heavens. Their bright smiles glittered like the silver dust on their eyelids. Their chests rose up and down from the effort. They ran off the field as bubbly as they had come on. When they were out of the public eye, the comments began.

"I don't know why a junior can't be on top the pyramid..." said a girl longingly.

"... yeah, those seniors are sooo **heavy**," said Hiroko snidely.

"That's not what I meant," said the girl who had spoken.

"Well that's what _I'm _saying," said Hiroko flipping her hair back.

"That Yamashita-san," said the captain Suzuki-senpai, holding up a fist. "If she wasn't as skilled as she is..."

"Sakura-chan you were so lovely!" exclaimed an excited Tomoyo.

"Hoe?" said Sakura. "I almost tripped over my feet after one of the flips... I'm so clumsy!"

"No one noticed," said a deep voice.

"I'm sure you noticed Li-kun," said Sakura knowingly.

Syaoran smiled.

"I'm going to get ready for the football match next," he said.

"Good Luck, Li-kun!"

* * *

Tomoyo and Sakura returned to their parents' to enjoy the final football match of the Tournament between Seijou and Hitachi High.

"Onii-chan!"

Sakura ran and hugged Touya who pretended that he was being strangled. Tomoyo did not miss a second of this sibling show of affection. Even Fujitaka could not resist taking a picture.

"Someone get this kaiju off of me...!"

Sakura shook her fist in the air before taking a deep breath. Touya blinked. Something strange was happening to the kaiju these days. He smiled to himself wistfully - she was growing up. She ran off to hug Yukito who of course, had only the nicest of words to give her.

The football match ended with no goals scored in the first forty-five minutes. The supporting fans though disappointed were all too happy the opposing team had not scored.

"Li-kun is a great player," said Yukito. "Number 8 is good as well."

"That's Toshi-kun," said Sakura.

"Everyone compares them to you two," said Tomoyo carefully observing Touya's face.

"Eh? Which one's supposed to be me?"

Tomoyo laughed softly. Touya watched her with a weird expression. His eyes widened slowly.

"Not that BRAT!" Touya huffed. "My looks are incomparable!"

Sonomi nodded.

"The male version of Nadeshiko-chan!" she said.

Touya looked between Sonomi and Tomoyo. Like mother like daughter, he supposed. Though Sonomi seemed more like the daughter sometimes. He fleetingly wondered if Sakura would be more lady-like as their mother was if she were alive.

* * *

Toshi took a big drink of water at half-time. He sat by himself staring fixedly at the ground. Syaoran eyed him carefully. Was he muttering something? Syaoran could not be sure. No one but him seemed to have noticed Toshi's reclusive behaviour. Finally, the boy sighed. Toshi gazed ahead of him like one who had just exited a strenuous battle may regard the world outside it. Syaoran was taken aback when Toshi smiled at him. He did not realize he had been caught staring until that moment. Toshi approached him as the coach barked his pep talk.

"The game is going well," he said. "Hitachi is all about offense though. Let's bring it together and win this."

He held out his hand. Syaoran stared into Toshi's eyes before he gripped his hand.

"We can't win if you're distracted," said Syaoran.

"I'm alright at the moment," Toshi assured him.

He tilted his head as Syaoran walked away.

Akira. What have you done?

He could feel the dark forces trembling within him. Hopefully he could keep them at bay for the remainder of the tournament. He would not have a repeat of the beach again. Even he and Hiroko were in danger this time.

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Sorry for LONG wait. I have exams next month, so that's the reason. Lots of action, in the next chapter, compliments of Akira! It was a fast edit but hopefully it's adequate in that respect. Read and Review.

THANK YOU to all you reviewers! I love writing but you push me to write better and better. ^_^


	14. End of the InterSchool Tournament

Chapter 14: End of the Inter-School Tournament!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

I_t was the Age of Gold…it was the Time of Darkness…_

It was any team's game. Thirty minutes were left. No goal had been scored. The Seijou football team had the most control of the ball in the second-half, thanks to Syaoran and Toshi. However, the opposing goalkeeper was making brilliant saves. Syaoran raced down the center of the field with the ball. He looked for Toshi. He spotted him, but he was flanked by two Hitachi players. Syaoran swore. They had to make this goal. Hitachi players were nowhere near their goal posts. Syaoran breathed deeply. Time for some fancy footwork.

He dodged in and out of players swiftly. To the onlookers in the stands, the Hitachi players seemed to be standing still. The players on either side of Toshi watched Syaoran in disbelief. Toshi took the opportunity to break free of them. Two others were coming up on Syaoran and he sent the ball flying in Toshi's direction. Without missing a beat, Toshi jumped into the air and kicked the ball towards the goal post. Hitachi's keeper threw his body to the side to defend.

"GOOOOOOAAAAALLLLL!" screamed the announcer.

Seijou supporters flew into the air. The roaring sound of drums could be heard. The stadium was alive. Toshi's teammates threw themselves on top of him in pure joy. Even Syaoran smirked but it slowly slid off his face. Toshi had no reaction at all. He watched Syaoran briefly before running back to cover a Hitachi player. Syaoran also took his place in the game plan.

There were fifteen minutes left on the clock. The faces of the Hitachi players were wrought with violent desperation. However, Syaoran found it difficult to focus on the game. He kept glancing at Toshi. Nevertheless, like a true professional he continued playing. Five minutes later, the score remained the same and the Seiju supporters were already celebrating. The Hitachi supporters shouted instructions to their team. The momentum of the game and the uproar from the crowds pounding into Syaoran's ears were almost overwhelming. Slowly, everything grew quiet as he blocked it all out. It was just him and the players on the field. Everything was moving in slow motion now.

He surveyed his surroundings. Syaoran caught sight of Toshi. He was standing perfectly still. Did he not know they had a game to win? Their eyes met. Toshi's shoulders moved up then down as he sighed. Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"BOOOM!"

Screams resonated throughout the stadium. Somewhere near the stands, there had been an explosion. Syaoran's eyes never left Toshi. The boy was shouting at him. He could not hear what he was saying. Syaoran shook his head.

"RUN!"

Just in time, Syaoran leaped backwards as the ground on which he stood exploded. It was pandemonium. People tumbled over each other looking for the exits without regard for emergency protocols.

* * *

Touya had been sitting in the bleachers, scrutinizing the skills of the teenagers on the field beneath him. Not too long ago, he had been one of them. But he was more of a ''if you need me, you got me,'' kind of member. It was good times, running down the field, the wind in his hair with Yukito right beside him. Those days will never return again.

As number eight scored the goal for Seijou, he nodded approvingly. Who cared that that brat had made the shot available in the first place? Not him. Sakura was jumping up and down enthusiastically. He had already observed the way that Sakura had kept glancing between the _gaki _and the _bishounen_. He smirked. Looks like he had competition. Then Touya frowned. What was he thinking?

All of a sudden the hairs on his arms prickled. He looked east, then west. The voices of the crowd muted. There was a drastic change in the atmosphere. Even the apparitions that normally intermingled around the living had vanished. Something was coming. He looked onto the field. Just as he was drawing close to the source, every single one of his senses heightened. He bolted up.

"RUN!"

The explosion swallowed his warning like a gluttonous giant. Everyone in their panic was behaving wildly as their instinct for self-preservation took over. Sonomi's bodyguards did their best to form a barrier around the people they were protecting. Touya looked back onto the field. The gaki was running towards the stands, his eyes on Sakura always. Even in the midst of the immediate predicament, Touya gritted his teeth.

"I will take care of Sonomi-san and Tomoyo-san," whispered Fujitaka in Touya's ear. "Look after Sakura-san."

The crowd easily separated them. Touya grabbed Sakura's hand. They, along with Yukito met Syaoran half-way up the stands. He made to hold Sakura but Touya's glare kept him at a distance.

"Syaoran-kun, what's going on?"

"A force," he stated, while glaring at Touya.

Syaoran felt the subtle magic radiating off of Touya. So, he had regained his powers? Yes, Touya's eyes seemed to tell him. It felt somewhat like a warning though. Sakura looked from Touya to Yukito. She bit her lower lip.

"Hoe..."

"We will help you with this," said Touya openly. "It's not like in elementary school. It's far more dangerous now."

Sakura and Syaoran nodded. There was no time for questions and explanations. Another explosion rocked the stadium. People clawed and fought ruthlessly to escape through the exits.

"They are going to trample each other!" exclaimed Sakura. Her hand flew to her nape of he top. "Maybe the Sleep card-"

"No!" yelled the men simultaneously.

"They will not be able to escape," explained Syaoran, as yet another explosion hit. "What is it?"

Sakura's face had paled far more than he liked. There was distress written there. She seemed to have stopped breathing altogether.

"Listen we'll get out of this!" he told her as confidently as he could.

"My key!" Sakura screamed. "My key is missing."

Touya tensed. His skin tingled and all went quiet for a split second.

"Move!" he yelled.

They all scattered as the area they were previously standing on blew up. Syaoran had to tug Sakura out of the way because she was unresponsive. After the immediate danger, they regrouped.

"What do you mean your key's gone?" asked Touya.

"It's not here!" cried Sakura. "It's not here!"

"Calm down," said Touya. "Did you take it off at any time?"

"No," said Sakura. "Never!"

"Move!" yelled Touya again.

They repeated their actions. It was a lot more difficult regrouping this time as thick smoke filled the stadium. Many persons were still trying to make their way out. Everyone was blocking the exits so hardly anyone was getting out.

"Yue," said Touya. "Get these people out of here."

Yukito's face took on an annoyed appearance. His body tilted backwards and out of two perfectly white wings, Yue emerged.

"You do not command me," he told Touya.

Nonetheless, his form rose into the air. His eyes glowed blue and his hair and clothes billowed about him majestically. The eyes of the people in the crowd went blank. Their bodies were lifted into the air by an invisible force, and propelled over the stadium. As they landed, consciousness returned to their eyes.

* * *

Toshi was standing motionless in the middle of the football field like a statue. It was almost surreal that there were explosions occurring all around him, yet he was untouched. His eyes were far away.

"Are you crazy?" yelled Hiroko running up to him. "We have to get out of here!"

She jerked his arm, but he did not move. Standing directly in front of him, she forced him to look into her eyes.

"Listen!" said Hiroko. "Akira is doing this only because he's angry with you. _You _may have a death wish but _I don't_. So if you don't come with me right now, I'm leaving you!"

"I don't know how it would be possible to stop this," said Toshi in a dreamlike tone.

"It's not our problem. I'm sure _darling _Kinomoto can think something up!"

"No," said Toshi. "Don't you feel it? There is more than one demon here."

Hiroko took a second to feel out the auras present. She thought it may be best to patronize him in order for them to leave as soon as possible. Hiroko's eyes widened in shock.

"AKIRA, YOU BASTARD!" she screamed. "How could he do this? And we're in the middle of it all while he's home drinking Sencha! Did he unleash _every _one?"

"No."

"Which ones then?" asked Hiroko.

"The Explosion, The Mischief, The Doubt," said Toshi. "Also, the Hunter and the Veil. But I managed to keep them dormant even now. The Doubt played its tricks with me and I allowed it, the Explosion and Mischief to escape."

"Right! I'm leaving."

She walked away from him.

"Hiroko!"

Toshi pushed her body out of harm's way just as the explosion attacked them. He landed on top of her. Beneath him, Hiroko was staring at Toshi with admiration. Her face reddened from the close contact. It was not the first time he had saved her. Memories she had locked away resurfaced in that instant.

It was their meeting that occurred a few years ago. Hiroko was always a sickly child. Her skin was pallid and the contrast of her dark hair and skin colour made her seem as though she was always one breath away from death. Most of her early life was spent in a hospital. She was always weak and fatigued. Her life consisted of machines, tubes running in and out of her body and endless medications everyday. Finally, the doctors sent her home with her mother. She could no longer afford keeping Hiroko in the hospital and the doctors had made no progress in her case.

Hiroko spent many more years watching children going to school, laughing and playing with their friends. She was kept in a clean room in her house. She became absorbed with the magazines and movies her mother bought to keep her entertained, believing that Hiroko could die at anytime. Hiroko became obsessed with the beautiful, tall and fearless women who were loved by all. She longed to be them.

Then she began to notice the burden and hopelessness in her mother's eyes. Hiroko knew her mother desired a normal and healthy daughter, yet she still cared for her. It made Hiroko sad. Why did she have to depend on others so much? Her mother's unhappiness was her fault. Her father was dead and she was worthless. She wished every night for something good to happen.

On one such night, as she lay in her white bed she saw out of her half open eyes a young boy. He was just as pretty as the people in her magazines. She reached out weakly to him. A smile on his face, he took her hand gently in his own. He said something to an older white-haired boy who emerged from the shadows in the corner of her room. She was entranced with the dark-haired boy though. There was something so peaceful about his presence and the reassuring way he looked at her. Was he an angel, come to take her away?

"Hello Hiroko-san. I am Hitoshi," he said kindly.

His face was so close it made Hiroko blush slightly. He brushed his fingers over her left cheek.

"This is Akira," Hitoshi said.

The other boy was clearly repulsed by her appearance. He walked away from them as he observed her room.

"We've come to make you better," said Hitoshi.

She opened her mouth but no sound came out.

"Don't try to speak yet," said Hitoshi softly.

Akira handed Hitoshi a small, glass bottle.

"Are you certain this will work?" asked Akira. "If she is one of us, it would not do well to kill her which is what you are about to do with that cyanide."

Hitoshi held the bottle to Hiroko's lips. Her eyes were wide with fear suddenly but she was too weak to stop Hitoshi emptying the bottle down her throat. He smiled.

"Your powers will be strengthened now," said Hitoshi. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "And you will remember who you are. When we regain all our magic, you will never be ill again. Until then, I'll protect you."

Images of her past lives passed through Hiroko's mind. They were only glimpses but they were enough. All the while her eyes remained on Hitoshi. Hiroko felt blood rushing to her face as she came to life. True life. She sat up on her bed. Akira and Hitoshi were no longer strangers. It was a strange but blissful experience.

"What took you so long?" said Hiroko. She threw her arms around Toshi's neck.

Now here she was, pinned underneath Hitoshi. Her eyes were glassy. How could he never have noticed? Was she so inferior in this life like all the others? She did her best for him to notice. She went out with other guys hoping he would see her but all he ever did was look at Kinomoto Sakura. Akira made him do it then but he did not make Hitoshi do it now. Yet, even as he protected Hiroko, his eyes searched for the Card Mistress.

"Tell me," said Hiroko as smoke from another explosion blurred Toshi's body. "That we're not still here because of _her_."

"This is not for the Card Mistress," said Toshi with his usual smile.

"I don't believe you," said Hiroko as she glared at Toshi. She pushed him violently off of her. "Brother, she is our _enemy_. Her ancestors betrayed us! How can you help her?"

Toshi clutched Hiroko's hand.

"It's time we stop searching for revenge and live."

Hiroko pulled away from him roughly as another round of explosions shook the demolished stadium. Her hair flew wildly into the hair.

"I _am _living my life that _you _gave me," screamed Hiroko.

Tears filled her eyes and her lips trembled.

"I thought I was your favourite girl Hitoshi," said Hiroko hysterically. "I would do anything for you. But not _this_. Why do you choose Sakura over **me**? If she wins I die!"

Before Toshi could stop her, she immersed herself in darkness. His hand went to grab her but all he caught was air. Hiroko who was nothing more at the moment than something akin to a shadow easily moved through the stadium. She did not know where all this power was coming from but she embraced it. There was the girl she hated most in this world. She did not care that Akira needed Sakura. All she saw was the face of someone who had hurt her hundreds of years before and was still hurting her even now.

* * *

Akira kept an eye on the two parties from afar. The Card Mistress had already lost her bearings. How easy it was to ripple the waters with her. As for her guardian, brother and the Li, each was too busy trying to protect her themselves instead of working as a team. Hitoshi should see them now. It was where they were heading, if they did not move as one. Perhaps it was his, Akira's fault. Toshi said in his past lives he was a harsh leader, so he had tried to be more lenient. Now he knew that was wrong.

Cerberus, the Sun Guardian had finally arrived to the show. Akira's lips curled as he realized that Eriol was missing. So the poison was working well. With Hiroko present it must make it more difficult for him. Her powers were centered around poison. Therefore, the poison worked even better when she was close by. She was right. She was the strongest sister. However, her immaturity and inexperience would be her downfall.

Sakura and her fellow magicians seemed to be coming up with a plan of action. Akira was curious as to how they were going to deal with his work. This time, he had come to ensure that Toshi did not interfere. Akira had contained the explosion inside of the stadium purposefully. If the Card Mistress did not survive, she did not deserve to; he did not need her.

"Hey, can't you bind this force like you did the Poison?" asked Cerberus to Syaoran.

Syaoran shook his head.

"The poison had shown its true form then but this force hasn't."

"There is more than one force here," said Touya shrewdly.

Everyone stared at him.

"What do you mean there are many?" yelled Cerberus.

"How do you know?" asked Sakura stunned.

"His powers have returned," said Yue dryly.

Ignoring the looks of astonishment, Touya continued. "One of them has Sakura's key."

"What?" exclaimed Cerberus.

Abruptly, Yue put a hand to his ears. It was bare. The moon guardian became rigid. His face was stone. In one fluid movement, he dived towards the football field.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"The cuff Clow gave him is gone," murmured Cerberus.

Cerberus' yellow eyes followed Yue in his attempt to find the force. Touya watched Yue briefly before shaking his head.

"Look, gak- Li," he said tightly. "If I direct you to the force, can you bind it?"

Syaoran contemplated the idea. "It's possible."

"Can you bind it or not?" asked Touya.

Sakura was in danger, and all he needed at the moment was results. If the gaki was not up to the challenge, he was less than what Touya thought of him - or liked to think.

"Yes," answered Syaoran. His face was determined.

Closing his eyes Touya searched for the force with his inner eye. It was a flighty thing. Even as he searched for it, he had to dodge the Explosion. It was not the best of circumstances to concentrate. The exertion on his mind was quickly taking it's toll. It had been so long since he had dealt with anything that was supernatural or magical for that matter.

The force appeared to him, just when he thought he could not continue his search much longer. He opened his eyes, still the position of the force was held in his mind. The connection was a string that was being pulled tightly.

"Li!"

Syaoran was at his side. Touya placed a hand on his shoulder. Syaoran felt like ice was flowing through his body. Breathing was difficult. He was being chilled from the inside.

"Do you see it?"

Yes, he did see it. It was a tiny, elf-like creature. Sending out a gust of wind he confused the force. Its eyes became visible. Using his hands to create the symbol of a square, Syaoran made the binding spell appear below the force. He recited his incantation.

"By the ancient power which sets our feet to the earth and keeps the moon in its never-ending spin."

Syaoran brought his palms together.

"I bind you!"

The force let out a horrible screech. Yue stopped his blind search, and flew speedily towards it. Sakura, who was on Cerberus' back, reached the force the same time as him. Pointing his palm towards the force, Yue took aim.

"Yue, no!" yelled Sakura as she and Cerberus blocked the force from Yue.

Blue crystals materialized from the blue glow of Yue's palm.

Sakura dismounted Cerberus.

"Yue!"

Like awaking from a trance, Yue's head flicked towards her. He stared. When had his young Card Mistress grown up? He dropped his hands to his side more out of shock than anything else. She held herself with authority and her voice did not falter. Her hair had grown so long. She looked like a woman. Yue glanced at Cerberus. It was happening again. Time was passing and he was unaware.

"Dark force," said Sakura. "Return my star key and Yue's cuff."

The force snarled at her fiercely. Its eyes were daggers.

"Its not simply going to _hand _it to you!" said Syaoran incredulously.

"You're right. I'm too weak," said Sakura. A shadow passed across her face. "I'm not like Clow-san. He was a great magician."

Yue did not like this sudden change of emotion in his Mistress. His eyes narrowed. He took it upon himself to form his crystal dome around the group, thereby protecting them from outside influences. Touya and Syaoran had recognized Sakura's change as well.

"A force is inspiring these feelings within you Sakura," said Touya. "You know that you are strong."

"But-"

Sakura appeared to have all hope removed from her heart. Yue looked down at Sakura. He no longer had to get down on one knee, he noticed.

"You and I are connected by your power," he said. "I more than anyone would know if you were weak. You are not weak Mistress."

Sakura gazed into his eyes. Yue could tell his words were slowly getting through to her. He spoke to her through their auras. He was not exaggerating when he said they were connected.

"Syaoran-kun..." said Sakura uncertainly. She held out a Sakura Card to him shakily as if fighting doubts within herself. "Can you... use the Illusion on this... force?"

Syaoran was sceptical.

"You really think a card like the Illusion will work against it?"

Yue glared at him.

"Do as she asks, already."

Syaoran returned Yue's glare before he took the Card from Sakura. He knew just how to use it. Syaoran flung the Card out before him.

"Sakura Card," he chanted. "Allow this force to see the person it will give its most treasured possessions to. Illusion!"

They could not tell what the force was looking at, other than that it was a tall man with long hair. The force in awe, held out its hands and all the things it had collected since it was released fell out of its hands onto the ground. The items it stole were all random - some of great value, others of little worth, some shiny, others dull.

The items continued to fall and Sakura saw her Star key. Holding out her hand, the key was drawn to her. The doubtful look that was present on her face disappeared and the force in the form of a pale, blue-haired girl materialized in front of Sakura from within her bosom. The forces' eyes were downcast.

"Unknown forces, I call upon the power of my star, dwell no more in darkness but come into my light… Doubt! Mischief!"

Two new cards floated into Sakura's hands. The Mischief glowed. She turned to Yue. Holding open her hand, the cuff lay waiting for him. Tentatively, he took it from her.

"Please remove the shield now."

Yue nodded. All at once, they were feeling the explosion again, which had been pounding relentlessly on the shield.

"Explosion you will be stopped now," said Sakura. "Time!"

Her surroundings froze in place. Yue, Cerberus, Syaoran and Touya however functioned as normal. To her shock the explosion broke free of the Time card. Turning into its true form, it lunged at Sakura. It briefly reminded her of the Shot card. Syaoran and Yue were preparing to stop it hitting Sakura. She took out the Freeze card.

"Freeze, turn the Explosion to ice!"

Raising her Star Wand up to meet the Sakura Card, Sakura released the powers of freeze. Just as she thought that she was victorious, the Explosion broke free of the icy block it was encased in.

"HOE?"

The force leapt backwards. From another direction, it was coming straight towards Sakura. Syaoran clenched his teeth. Standing in front of Sakura, he had his sword pointed towards the Explosion.

"God of Earth, answer my call and send forth your might!"

Raising the jian above his head, he plunged its blade into the ground. Another explosion hit. Cerberus was unable to keep his balance as the ground shook. This time the force of the blast was directed at the force, itself. It had no time to evade the blow. It was sent sprawling into the earth.

"Sakura!"

"Unknown force, I call upon the power of my star, dwell no more in darkness but come into my light... Explosion!"

Sakura clutched the Card in her hand. Syaoran smirked.

"Hey!" yelled Cerberus. "You almost damaged me, baka! Just because you've learned a thing or two, it DOESN'T mean that-"

"Can't you return to pretending you're a stuffed toy? You were less aggravating that way," said Touya.

His eyebrow was raised and his aura was more intimidating than ever. Cerberus shivered nervously. He saw Clow Reed in Touya. Suddenly, the group froze.

"Sakura!"

Syaoran threw himself in front of the girl protectively. Some strange darkness was manifesting itself before her. What it another force? Syaoran got into an attack stance. Yue and Cerberus flew into the air. Touya, because of his senses was not as anxious.

A female figure slowly took shape from amidst the shadow. Her eyes pierced Sakura. Yue's hands glowed and Syaoran already had an ofuda out. Just as the figure launched itself at Sakura, some invisible force seemed to have pulled it back. The figure shrieked loudly. Yue and Cerberus followed it. They saw another figure in the distance, atop the stadium walls clutching onto the female. Another joined the two and they stared at the guardians. No one moved. A shadow passed over them and they were gone.

* * *

A/N

Hey Tomodachi! Thank you all who take the time to review. I am writing for you! ^_^ The fic will definitely be changed to Rated T and if you see any chapters missing at some point, do not worry, I am just fixing some grammatical errors and I will have them back up in no time. I'm very busy so hopefully this was a good edit. Thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying! Read and Review. Until next time, Ja ne!


	15. Sakura, Visitors and Secrets

Chapter 15: Sakura, Visitors and Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

I_t was the Age of Gold…it was the Time of Darkness…_

Ever since the day at the stadium Touya had become kinder to Sakura. Though he still called her a kaiju, his insults had diminished. She had to admit it was a relief not to have to hide things from him anymore. Those days were nerve-racking ones. Kero even talked in front of Touya now. Sakura saw it made him a bit uncomfortable and from habit he froze in place sometimes when Touya was around.

"Finally the weekend is here!" said Sakura, plopping down on the living room sofa. "Sugoi!"

"You better get started on your homework," said Touya.

He rubbed his neck. He and Yukito had just finished unpacking their things. They had come home early from University to keep their eyes on Sakura, but they did not tell _her _that.

Sakura glared at him.

"I'm not a workaholic like you onii-chan!" she said.

"You might as well be," he said. "Because I got all the brains in the family. Practice makes perfect kaiju!"

"I'm not a kaiju!" she yelled.

Sakura blushed when she realized Yukito was watching her. Why did Touya always make her act like such a beast in front of gentle Yukito-san? For the millionth time since elementary school, she wondered how her horrible brother managed to befriend him.

"How are you going to provide for yourself if you don't improve your grades?" asked Touya.

Sakura's mouth dropped open. She had never thought about _that _before.

"You should start thinking about your future," said Touya. He smiled evilly. "Before you end up a bum on the streets."

She gasped.

"No! Onii-chan you won't let that happen to me, would you?" cried Sakura as she clutched his arm.

"Of course not," said Yukito. "He's just trying to scare you Sakura-san."

Sakura was unconvinced. Her brother was the meanest person she knew! Using the Big card on herself and squashing him was so tempting. Childish as always, but tempting.

"You don't have to worry about Sakura-chan and money," said Kero smugly as he ate a slice of cake.

"Why? Did you see an ad saying Card Mistress Wanted?" Touya scoffed.

Kero was unfazed. He stuffed a huge chunk of cake into his small mouth. He spoke with a wise air.

"The brat likes Sakura, Sakura likes the brat. The brat's rich-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?" yelled Touya. "NEVER!"

"Hoe?" asked a blank Sakura.

"Kaiju get your homework! I'm going to start tutoring you!"

"NANI?"

"Now now To-ya..."

"Shut up Yuki! This is a matter of acquaintances and in-laws!"

Sakura never had a worse start to her weekend. It was late evening and still Touya had her doing her homework and projects. True they had gotten a lot done and she would thank him later as he said BUT she just wanted to relax! Fujitaka came home and saw them working diligently. Kero froze and Yukito smiled.

"It's nice to see you working so hard Sakura-san," he said. "Especially knowing you don't have school tomorrow."

She beamed.

"Hai Otou-san!" she said. "It's never too early to start preparing for the future!"

"That's my Sakura-san."

Touya glared at her. She stuck her tongue out. He grinned.

"You just licked a ghost."

"HOE!"

The telephone rang and Yukito answered it.

"Moshi Moshi, Kinomoto residence."

He paused.

"Hai, he's just arrived. Please hold."

He called Fujitaka and the man took the handset.

"Moshi Moshi." He listened. "Amamiya-san! Yes, that would be no problem. Hai. Good bye, Amamiya-san!"

He looked up and was greeted by questioning stares.

"Amamiya-san is coming here tomorrow," he explained.

"What for?" asked Touya.

"Mou onii-chan! He's our great-grandfather. It's normal that he wants to visit."

* * *

The following day, Sakura dressed in a floaty, summer dress to greet her great-grandfather. She was practically bouncing for joy. Since their first meeting, she had liked the old man. Now she knew her father and him were on speaking terms she was even happier!

Kero flew to her.

"Sakura-chan, don't forget to keep some sweets back for me! The Snow Bunny is eating more everyday!"

"Yes Kero-chan," she said laughing. "I'll make sure and put some aside."

A limousine pulled up outside the house.

"That's him! That's him! That's him!" she said and ran out her bedroom. Kero could only hope in her excitement she would remember _him_.

As soon as the door bell rang, Sakura ripped open the door!

"Ojii-san!"

The old man's eyes widened in surprise. The sides of his eyes wrinkled as he smiled gently down at her.

"Sakura-san, how are you?"

"I'm happy you're here!" she said with a dainty bow. "Please come in."

She looked outside and Masaki followed her gaze. His driver stood in front of the limousine checking the side mirrors.

"He'll wait for me," said Masaki. "Don't worry about him."

"Okay," said Sakura as she closed the front door.

Fujitaka and Touya appeared. The men greeted each other politely.

"Hoe, where's Yukito-san?"

"He went out for a while," Touya told her as Masaki went into the living room. "Something about not wanting to intrude..."

The family made small conversation and ate the light refreshments Fujitaka had prepared. Sakura knew she was talking too much but she was just so excited to be hosting her great-grandfather. She refilled his cup of tea and he smiled at her.

"Arigatou Sakura-san."

After a while however, the conversations died down and a silence took over. Sakura fidgeted as she waited for someone to speak. Finally, Masaki did so.

"You all must be wondering about the reason for my sudden visit," he said, looking at each Kinomoto family member in turn.

He paused.

"Sakura-san and Touya-san are my dear Nadeshiko's children. They're my blood."

Masaki heaved a sigh. Sakura felt worried for some reason.

"I may not like it but I'm getting old," he said good-naturedly.

"No you're not!" Sakura exclaimed. "Your healthy and fit!"

She still remembered their tennis match when they had first met. Masaki smiled.

"Thank you Sakura-san, but I _am _an old man," he said. "I... I want to give something back to you, my children. And I have a special wish to ask of Touya-san."

Fujitaka and Sakura glanced at the young man.

"I wish to leave my corporation and wealth to Sakura-san and Touya-san," said Masaki to Fujitaka. "And if Touya-san will accept, I would like very much if he would carry on the Amamiya businesses. He is after all, my only great-grandson."

"Hoe..." murmured Sakura.

She turned to her brother who only stared at Masaki. He folded his arms.

"You deny our existence for so long, this is the first time you have spoken to me and now you come to ask me to be your successor?"

"Onii-chan!"

"I acknowledge my mistakes," said Masaki remorsefully. "But you don't have to give me an answer right now. Just think about it. Think how many doors will open for you, for Sakura-san."

Touya stood.

"We don't need your handouts."

Sakura watched his retreating back in shock. How could he speak like that to his elder? To his great-grandfather?

"I apologize for my son's behaviour Amamiya-san," said Fujitaka. He got to his feet and bowed. "He is very proud."

"I understand. Perhaps he got that from me," replied Masaki with a smile. "I'm having a family reunion in a week."

He handed an invitation to Fujitaka.

"Please tell him my offer has not changed." He smiled at Sakura. "I will like to introduce you two to your family. And also, that Touya is heir to the Amamiya corporation, if he so desires."

Sakura hugged Masaki goodbye.

"Oh and Sakura-san, please bring a date. Touya-san too."

"Hoe?"

"We've had quite a day, haven't we?" asked Fujitaka when the limousine drove away.

She nodded.

"It's the weekend," said Fujitaka. "Let's eat out today."

* * *

Hiroko walked pass Toshi, her head held straight. She was determined to give him the silent treatment. Toshi sighed.

"I didn't realise that she would remember her feelings for me," said Toshi. "But then they aren't really her feelings."

"She was going to remember it sooner or later," said Akira.

"I want to make everything up to her," said Toshi. "But I don't want to make the wrong impression. I don't want to encourage her."

He sat at Akira's feet and put his head in the older boy's lap. Akira stroked Toshi's hair idly. He knew Toshi could take insults and physical pain easily but he could not stand people being mad at him. It destroyed him from the inside. First he Akira had been frustrated by him and now Hiroko was being mean too.

"I don't like people Hitoshi," said Akira. "But I've always liked you. You know that. What can cheer you up? Tell me."

"What would make you happy?" asked Toshi. "When you're happy, I'm happy. I can tell you're disappointed in me."

"I am irritated," Akira corrected him. "We need the Card Mistress to bind all the forces so that they would not destroy our world. But with each new Card her strength increases. Sometimes I wonder, what if our ancestors lied? What if their vengeance was so strong they were would destroy even their children?"

Akira's hand stopped its stroking.

"If you want to make me happy Hitoshi, answer me honestly. Are we going to inherit their powers?"

Toshi looked him in the eyes.

"Yes."

"Why do you befriend the Card Mistress?"

"None of us are our ancestors," Toshi said. "So it's okay to like each other now, in this time. I thought we could help each other, without all this secrecy."

"Right now they're stronger than us," said Akira. "We should negotiate when we are _all _of equal strength. We will offer her and her fellow magicians a place by our side in our new world. A world ruled by magicians. Not stupid politicians. We will make Japan the greatest of all nations."

Akira smiled slightly.

"If you like her that much, maybe-"

"Sakura-san and Li-kun belong together," said Toshi. "I've never met two people better matched."

"The Li Clan does not think so."

"I think they're trying to protect him in their own way. After all, Amamiya women who've had magic all died untimely deaths."

And if they've seen what I've seen, they want him as far away from her as possible when the world comes down. But I'll do my best to change the future and save her life.

"Protect him? They are not capable of such actions."

Akira brushed Toshi aside and got to his feet.

"Hiroko is a girl and they can hold grudges forever," he said. "But one day you'll find everything is normal again for they can also be fickle. So don't worry about it."

Akira spoke confidently but Toshi knew that you can live a thousand years and still not understand women. They were filled with secrets and desires that would all drive men crazy. He wondered what secrets Sakura possessed. Was she aware of the secrets others had around her? He already knew; they were so obvious. Toshi took in a sharp breath. _No_. He was too focused on Sakura just now. One more force had escaped him and it was heading straight for her.

* * *

Sakura was in Tomoyo's bedroom trying on the many outfits she had promised to model. Tomoyo was chattering giddily as she ran around Sakura like an excited puppy. It was another great moment in her life.

"Oh Sakura-chan you look so lovely!" she exclaimed. "There is no one on earth as kawaii as you!"

"That's right!" yelled Kero after he swallowed some apple pie.

Sakura admired the formal black dress Tomoyo was adjusting on her.

"Mou Tomoyo-chan, who are you taking to the reunion?"

"You mean as a date?"

"Hai."

"As long as Sakura-chan is there I don't need anyone else."

Sakura smiled.

"Ojii-san told me and Touya to bring dates."

"Well that's normal in these formal gatherings," said Tomoyo. "Not only family will be there but close business associates as well. Real family reunions don't really exist in this family."

"Who should I ask to go with me?"

Tomoyo pinned the hem of the dress.

"How about the brat?" asked Kero.

"You think Li-kun will come with me?" asked Sakura innocently.

Kero fell on his back sleepily. His stomach was a balloon.

"Who would give up the chance for a date with Sakura-san?" he said drifting off to sleep. He smiled slyly as he thought of Touya's reaction. "Call him."

Sakura nodded. As she changed into her normal clothes she dialed Syaoran's number.

"Moshi Moshi," came his deep voice.

Sakura blushed.

"Ano Li-kun... can I come by? I have something to ask you."

"N-now?" she heard him ask. "Ah... s-sure!"

Then all she got was dial tone. She stared at the phone. That was a little strange.

"I'm going over to Li-kun's!" she told Tomoyo. "We can continue another day right!"

When Tomoyo failed to answer, Sakura paused. Tomoyo's head was downcast as she held a garment in her arms.

"Tomoyo-chan is everything alright?"

The girl looked up brightly.

"Hai! I was merely thinking of the many outfits I can make you!"

Sakura sensed something else was wrong but she did not press the matter. Quietly she left the room. She dared not wake Kero. He would only make the situation with Syaoran more embarrassing.

Sakura decided to walk out her nerves. She was terrified that Syaoran would reject her! Suppose he already had something planned? Suppose he did not want to go to some other family's reunion. Hoe! She did not know what she would do if he said no!

She was crossing a small bridge when something brushed by her face. She rubbed her eyes. Sakura blinked. She blinked again. Hoe!

"I can't see!"

She rubbed her eyes more fiercely. It didn't work. Her heart beat faster and faster. She wanted to cry. Okay! Calm down Sakura! Think. Her cellphone. She would call for help. As she fumbled in her small purse, its contents fell to the ground. Her hands roamed as she tried to find the phone.

Plop! Sakura's heart sank . The phone had fallen into the water. Tears came to her eyes. She swallowed hard. Sakura ceased thinking clearly. The loss of her sight clouded her judgement. She stumbled across the bridge. No one was around. No one could help her. Her hands were out in front of her as she tried to find her way.

Eventually she walked into a tree. She rest against its trunk. She drew her legs into her chest and hugged them. She hoped someone would come along soon. _Please_. _Anyone_.

"Sakura?"

She awoke to someone shaking her lightly. The stranger leaned her form against his chest. She inhaled their scent. It was familiar.

"Li-kun?" she asked drowsily. "Li-kun! How did you find me?"

"It's been hours since you called. I got worried. Then Daidouji said -" Syaoran was silent. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

"I can't see!" said Sakura, panic coming back to her. "I can't see anything Li-kun."

"Shhh. It's okay."

Gently he lifted her up.

"I'm just glad you're alright. We'll sort everything out."

Sakura could have sworn his lips brushed her forehead. As he walked with her in his arms, Sakura knew she could never feel as safe with someone else. She clutched onto his jersey. Everything will be alright. Syaoran would help her fix her eyesight. She was not worried anymore.

"Syaoran-kun..."

"Huh?"

Sakura blushed.

"You called me Sakura, so..."

Syaoran stopped walking for a moment.

"So it's okay to call each other by our names again?" she asked.

"It was always okay," he said. "I told you... my number one... has not changed."

Syaoran's hold on her tightened. He smirked as he resumed walking. Sakura's blushes were always so cute. He ignored the fact that his own cheeks were burning.

Syaoran was glad that he had convinced Yamazaki to go out with Chiharu. When Sakura called he had been in a panic but his friend understood their little secret would be found out. Now he and Sakura were on his living room couch trying to figure out how to capture the force that kept her from seeing.

"What am I going to do?" cried Sakura. "It's so scary Syaoran-kun!"

She put a hand to her head. She could feel a headache fast approaching.

Syaoran draped an arm across her shoulders.

"Don't be afraid," he told her.

He did not tell Sakura how scary it was for _him _to see her eyes so unfocused; for her to stare at him but not see him.

"I don't think you should go to school tomorrow," he said. "Remember The Curse and I?"

Sakura gave a short laugh.

"You're right!"

She closed her eyes and smiled. Syaoran stroked her arm with his thumb. His eyes travelled to Sakura's lips. They were pink and a bit swollen. She had been biting them before out of nervousness. These past few weeks he had been noticing so many different things about Sakura. The silkiness of her skin, the curves of her body, her long slender limbs. He felt so guilty.

A few moments ago he kissed her lightly when he picked her up. It was simply an impulse. Syaoran's face drew closer to her own. All at once the atmosphere in the room shifted for him. His breathing deepened.

"Syaoran-kun?"

Her unseeing eyes were open again. His other hand was on her cheek. He stood up abruptly.

"I - I'm sorry!"

"For what?" asked Sakura.

She did not know. She did not know how close he had come to kissing her lips. It was the first time he had thought about doing that. He thought he was scared before but now he was terrified. He wanted to solve Sakura's problem without alerting her over-protective brother but now Kinomoto Touya did not seem like such a bad idea.

Sakura stood up cautiously. Stretching out her arm, she touched his chest.

"What's the matter?" she asked Syaoran. "When you get quiet like this, I feel anxious."

Syaoran bowed his head in shame. How could he tell her of the things inside his head; especially when she was in such a state?

"It's nothing," he told her. "Come. I'll take you home."

"But then Otou-san will realize something's wrong!"

"Things can't always be like before!" snapped Syaoran. "Stop acting like a child."

Instantly, he wanted to take his words back. He was confused and agitated about his feelings for Sakura. That was all. Shock was written on her face.

"Sakura. I did not mean that. I'm... I'm upset about you being attacked by the force."

She smiled timidly.

"Hai. But you said we'll fix things Syaoran-kun. And I believe you."

Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief. How lucky was he that she forgave so quickly! He both hated and admired that quality in her.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi! Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Syaoran is starting to be a teenager eh lol! Sakura is blind. Tomoyo's acting strangely. Masaki wants Touya to be his heir. And you've found out what Toshi and Akira are up to! What will happen next? Thank you again all reviewers! Oh and James Birdsong, there are actually two ways to spell that word. They are skeptical and sceptical. But thank you. lol. By the way, Sakura is 15. Read and Review. Until next time, Ja ne!


	16. Sakura's Bizarre Family Meeting

Chapter 16: Sakura's Bizarre Family Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_I__t was the Age of Gold…it was the Time of Darkness…_

Yue could not tear his eyes away from his Mistress. Why was the Li able to get to her and he was unable to sense her being attacked? His jaw tightened. He knew the answer. It was Tsukishiro Yukito. His thoughts, all of which were bent on Touya were consuming them both. His thoughts that were so loud and obtrusive. He detested this vessel more and more each day.

Yet he could not be rid of him. Yue, the Moon Guardian could not go out into this world as himself. Why did Clow not create him like Kero? Why did he have two minds, two hearts? Of course. It was because Yue supposedly could not love Sakura and in turn be loved by her, but Yukito could. Despite all his planning, Clow was wrong, for even Yukito did not love Sakura. Not the way Clow intended.

Sakura lay asleep on her bed which was crowned with her treasured plush toys. The Li had gone home. Touya had overcome the shock and anger he initially felt when he saw his blind sister with the boy. He recalled the way Syaoran looked at Sakura. Yue knew he loved her more than ever. The boy's feelings were never hidden from him. However, now they annoyed him for some reason.

Yue tentatively sat on Sakura's bed for the first time. If he was Yukito, he would run his hand lightly across her hair. Yue took a deep breath and did just that. It was so soft and smooth to his touch.

"I will do better next time Mistress," he promised Sakura.

She sighed faintly.

"Yue-san?" she murmured.

"Go back to sleep. You should rest."

Sakura stretched out all her limbs, sighing once more. She turned on her back and smiled up at the ceiling.

"I'm not really sleepy," she confessed in a small voice. "I only slept because then I didn't have to think about being blind. I don't want to cry. I want to be strong like Syaoran's always telling me."

Yue turned his head away. The guilt festering inside him because he was not there for her was too much. He let not only her down but also Clow Reed his maker.

"You've been watching over me this whole time haven't you Yue-san?"

He said nothing. Instead he continued to hide his face from her even though she could not see it.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"It's my duty," said Yue. His tone held all the indifference he dared to muster. "I will always do it."

Sakura's hand searched for Yue's. Entranced, he watched as her slender fingers found his. Her actions toward him were always kindhearted and cheerful. Why was she doing this? What did she thank him for?

"I don't want us to be like that Yue-san," said Sakura looking just beyond his shoulder. "I want us to be friends. Remember? I told you that the day you made me Card Mistress."

"I was not created to be a friend," Yue told her.

He was surprised to find that this life-long fact made his heart sink. He did not like this feeling.

"That doesn't mean you can't be."

Sakura gave his fingers a tender squeeze.

"My other half is good at that," continued Yue, watching their entwined fingers all the while. "He-"

Sakura used his arm as leverage as she raised herself on the bed. She edged closer to Yue until their faces were close. She traced her hands from his shoulders up to his face. Cupping his cheeks she frowned slightly.

"You're too serious all the time, Yue-san," Sakura told him. "I know it must be difficult sharing your body; always having to hide. I've thought about it. A lot. You're always alone until I need you. But I don't know what to do. Gomen... Yue-san."

"These matters should not burden you," said Yue doing his best to avoid her remorseful expression. "You should focus on your enemies. Not me."

"No!" exclaimed Sakura. "If something is bothering you, you can tell me. I trust you. You can trust me too. I will always be here for you!"

Yue wished he could believe that but there _will _come a day Sakura will follow Clow to a place he could never go.

"Hai, Mistress."

"Sa-ku-ra!"

Yue stared at her. He did not think he could ever be as familiar as that. In fact, he thought Kero bordered on being disrespectful with their Mistress, almost always. Sakura gave a small laugh and hugged an unexpecting Yue.

"We'll get there!"

Yue was frozen. Inevitably though, his shoulders were relaxing under Sakura's charm. He closed his icy eyes and breathed in her mild scent. So many times he had been close to her in battles but it did not feel like this. Back then she had been a child he had to obey. Now she was a young woman. Humans aged too fast.

He rest one hand lightly on her back. It felt good, this hug. So refreshing. Suddenly both his hands were around her with no intention of letting go. He gladly fell into her kindness. She wanted to hug him right? As her Guardian he would always do what she wished.

Just then the door opened.

Yue sprang off the bed, spinning around to look at Touya. Why was he acting like this? He did nothing wrong. Still, Touya's calculating expression unsettled him. Without a word Yue released his wings and willingly took the back seat in his existence.

* * *

"Onii-chan do we _have _to?" whined Sakura. She was beyond startled by what her brother was suggesting. "It will worry him!"

Touya took off the stove and grabbed the dishwashing liquid. Sakura was let off the hook tonight because of her latest impairment.

"Otou-san is your father. He _should _worry about you; not the other way around."

The way he said it, Sakura knew Touya was serious. However it did not stop her from voicing her opinion in the loudest volume she had.

"But I Don't Want Him To Know!"

"He has his magic now," said Touya stubbornly. "He can help you, if not with this then with something else. Things are becoming more serious. _You can't **see**_. What's it going to be next Kaiju? Your life is not a game to me!"

"Or me Sakura-chan," said Kero flying into the kitchen.

"Hoe! You too Kero-chan?" asked Sakura with slumped shoulders.

Where were her allies? She could ask Yukito and Yue for their opinions but of course they will agree with her brother. _Why _was Touya such a natural born leader?

"Kinomoto Fujitaka is the second half of Clow Reed's reincarnation," said Kero like he was just getting this bit of information. "I will like to meet the man."

Like an omen coming through, there was a click as the front door opened. With the speed of Dash, Kero sped over to Nadeshiko's photo on the table. He sat there unmoving.

"Ohayo Touya-san, Sakura-san!" greeted Fujitaka as he set down his briefcase.

He blinked at the lack of repsonse.

"Is something wrong?"

"N- no!" stuttered Sakura, her eyes clamped shut. She waved his question aside. "Everything is **fine**. Welcome home Otou-san!"

Fujitaka smiled.

"I thought it was your turn to make dinner Sakura-san."

Touya set the last dish out on the table.

"Ah..."

"I felt like doing it," said Touya taking a seat.

Fujitaka, accepting this curt reply, went to wash up. Sakura buried her face in her hands. She hated deceiving her father. She never wanted him to stop smiling. That's why she could not support Touya's decision to tell him about the dark forces in Tomoeda.

"Are you sure-?"

"Hai kaiju."

"I am Not a Kaiju Onii-chan! I'm sixteen - !"

"And you act _so _much like a sixteen year old!" Touya said sarcastically.

The two of them began such a nonsensical yet heated bickering, that no one save Kero, noticed that Fujitaka had returned. The guardian quickly froze in place again.

"Sakura-san," called Fujitaka. "What happened to your eyes?"

Hurriedly, she shut them. A huge grin lit up her face.

"Nothing!"

Fujitaka approached her. Hands on his knees, he bent down in front of his daughter.

"Open your eyes, Sakura-san."

"Demo..."

"Onegai."

Sakura released the breath she had been holding and did as Fujitaka asked.

"Raise your head Sakura-san."

Timidly she brought her face up to meet her father's. For a while nothing was said. Sakura held her hands tightly. She felt the air shift as Fujitaka waved a hand in front of her.

"Why can't you see?" he asked Sakura, a drop of worry in each word.

"Don't you know? Otou-san?"

Fujitaka stood up straight and turned to Touya. The young man was looking at him pointedly. Fujitaka straightened his glasses.

"Hai. I know."

Sakura gasped.

"And _you _can move now," he said.

His piercing gaze found Kero. The guardian flew into the air. He bowed his head in respect.

"Clow-sama," he said before he could stop. "I mean... I know you're not him. Hiiragizawa was reincarnated with all his cynicism and magic. And you inherited his kindness and humanity."

Fujitaka smiled.

"Is _that _what you think?"

* * *

Since all the revelations had been made at the dining room table, everything went like it would on any normal night. Of course except for Sakura eating with her face three inches away from her plate and Kero sitting on a place mat plunging food into his mouth.

Touya was becoming a little irritated. This was just like his father. No matter what happened he always had to remain unflustered. He did admit to himself that he wanted to see Fujitaka unnerved somewhat. To prove that he felt something instead of wrapping himself in a coccoon of 'perpetual happiness'. Without a doubt, it was his fault Sakura hid her sadness and pain so much.

Touya put down his chopsticks.

"Are we going to discuss any of this?" he asked.

Kero and Sakura looked up. Fujitaka stood.

"Yes," he said. "I'll clean up. You can wait in the living room."

"I'll call Yuki over," said Touya. "He should be here too."

Fujitaka paused in the middle of picking up Sakura's bowl.

"You mean Yue."

"Yes. _And _Yukito."

Thirty minutes later, everyone was gathered in the Kinomoto living room. Touya's arms were folded, Sakura was on the edge of her seat and Yukito's hands were between his legs as he sought to make himself less visible. Only Kero and Fujitaka seemed unfazed by the stiff air in the room.

"Tsukishiro-san," said Fujitaka. "I'm sorry you had to come over here so late."

Yukito shook his head.

"It's not a problem Kinomoto-san."

"I'm glad."

He nodded in his son's direction.

"Touya-san thinks that it's best we are all more open with each other," said Fujitaka. "I agree. So many questions should be asked tonight so that we may receive answers."

He surveyed all their faces.

"Does anyone wish to ask me anything?"

"You really have your magic right?" asked Kero. "Why didn't you say anything before now?"

"It took me a while to get used to my memories and magic," said Fujitaka. "There was an entire lifetime in me now. Besides, I thought Sakura-san would feel better if she did not know of my struggle to come to terms with this influx of my previous self."

He smiled at his daughter.

"Demo Sakura-san. You still haven't answered me. What happened to your eyes? I only know that it must have something to do with the dark energy flowing through the neighbourhood."

Reluctantly, Sakura told him all that had happened to her the day she lost her sight. Fujitaka and the others listened patiently. Touya's features hardened when Syaoran's name came up.

"It seems I have a lot to thank Li-san for," said Fujitaka. "I knew you two were a good match from the start."

"But... you didn't have magic before... how could you know -?"

"For some things a father doesn't need magic."

"Hoe?"

Touya shuddered.

"Don't encourage it Otou-san!"

Fujitaka chuckled lightly.

"Ah but she's sixteen now. I married-"

"CAN we focus on her loss of sight _please_? You must know something."

"I'm not Clow Reed," Fujitaka reminded his son.

He reclined in his seat and stared at Sakura. A faint magic circle appeared at his feet. Fujitaka closed his eyes and Sakura felt a warm aura surround her. For a brief moment, it was as if she saw everyone in the room in her mind. After a while, he opened his eyes.

"Hmm. This is troubling."

"What is it?" asked an anxious Kero.

"Sakura-san may be unable to see but the force is not attacking her vision," answered Fujitaka. He glanced at Yukito. "It's safe to assume that it is a Veil over secrets and hidden truths. Unless Sakura is able to see beyond the surface of others, she will remain unable to physically see anything."

"That _is _troubling!" said Kero. "Sakura-chan is so dense, she'll never be able to see again..."

"Hoe!"

Touya nodded gravely.

"Let's not forget how gullible she can be." He huffed. "This is possibly the worst mess you could get yourself into kaiju!"

"I'm not a kaiju! And I am not gullible or dense!"

"Of course not, Sakura-san," said Fujitaka serenely. "I'm sure you can do it."

"Hai Otou-san!"

* * *

The bedsheets felt exceptionally itchy to Syaoran. He tossed and turned in his bed until it seemed like he was wrestling with it. He had been having bouts of insomnia for a while but that was nothing new. Honestly, he did not know how Sakura could sleep like a baby when people were threatening her life.

Tonight, there was more to it than that though. In total he had probably gotten 20 minutes of sleep and he had been lying down for about four hours! Milk did not help, counting sheep did not help and if reading a science text book did nothing, Syaoran had fast run out of options.

He rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, he stared into his bloodshot eyes. He turned the cold water on and filled his hands with it. Bending, he splashed the water in his face. He did this two more times and raised up.

Immediately, he flew back. Syaoran blinked. He could have sworn his eyes glowed just now. Was he seeing things? His eyes grew round. Could it be? He ran to his bedroom and grabbed his lazin board.

"Imperial king of gods."

The board lit up.

"Your divinity watches over the four corners  
Metal, wood, water, fire, earth,  
Thunder, wind, lightning."

A gust of wind whipped about the room.

"Whirling blade of light,  
I _summon _thee!"

Syaoran's entire body was bathed in a golden light. He slumped to his knees. How did this happen? Sakura was not in a state to deal with any more forces right now. Surely, he could not tell her about this. He would have to deal with it until the time was right. Dammit!

* * *

Yukito who had not uttered more than was nescessary during the 'family meeting' stood on the front porch alone. He enjoyed Fujitaka's sincerity so much that he wished he was truly a part of the family. Also, he had been feeling a difference within himself. It was Yue.

Whenever Yukito looked at Sakura Yue rose near the surface inside. Perhaps it was selfish and though he knew he could not stop Yue, Yukito felt himself trying to suppress the guardian. It was shocking that he even allowed Yukito to do that. What was happening to Yue?

"Tsukishiro-san, are you alright?"

Yukito spun around to be greeted by a concerned Fujitaka who was already dressed in his nightwear. He wanted to say he was fine, to smile like he always did but Yukito found that at that moment it was rather difficult. He never had a father figure. Even Yue had Clow for a time. Fujitaka's form blurred as tears welled up in Yukito's eyes.

Fujitaka pulled him into a hug. Yukito clenched his teeth to hold in his sobs. A comforting hand patted his patted his back.

"Let it out."

That was it. He broke down. His eyes and throat burned but he could not stop crying. He did not even know what he cried for anymore. The pain was so deep.

"Gomenasai," Yukito whispered pulling away from Fujitaka.

He wiped the tears with the back of his sleeve and managed to show a smile similar to his usual one.

"I promised Nadeshiko-chan that I would not cry when she died," said Fujitaka softly. "That I would smile for our children. Sometimes I wish I never made that promise. Sometimes I want to never get out of bed. But I knew that when I came down the stairs and made breakfast Touya and Sakura will wake up. And in them I will see Nadeshiko-chan again."

"You still love her, don't you?" Yukito asked needlessly.

"Hai," said Fujitaka. "It hurts. But I remember that there are people who love me. As long as I have them everthing, anything is bearable."

"I can't control Yue," said Yukito. "This is his body. I was only made so that he could get near to Sakura-san. Why did Clow-san make me?"

"He made you because he thought he knew everything," said Fujitaka. "But even the greatest magic cannot predict the human heart. I'm sure a part of him knew he was wrong playing with lives but I think he loved his daughter and wanted her to be happy. So he made someone he knew could do it."

"Daughter?"

"I _am _Clow's reincarnation."

In a flash of light, Yue's towering form hovered slightly above the floor.

"If Clow-sama saw my Mistress as his daughter, he should have had faith in me. He should have told me what he wished. I would have tried to... to..."

Fujitaka turned to walk back inside.

"First Hiiragizawa ignores me, now you walk away."

"Perhaps you should have given Tsukishiro-san this night," said Fujitaka. "He is rather distraught."

Yue looked like he had been slapped.

"It seems you all forget who you're talking to," he told Fujitaka. "I don't answer to you. I have a Mistress."

He balled his fists.

"I will remain in my True Form until she regains her sight as is my right. I _am _her Guardian. I will take care of her."

Fujitaka opened the front door.

"Whatever you think is best Yue-san."

He left the door slightly ajar for Yue who scoffed. Fujitaka may try to act nice but he was just like Clow Reed. A know-it-all.

* * *

A/N:

Arigatou gozaimasu - Thank you.

Hai - Yes

Demo -But

Gomen/ Gomenasai - Sorry

Onegai - Please

Hey Tomodachi! Sorry for the extra long wait. I've been dealing with some really important stuff. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Thank you so much. I hope you liked the chapter. Action or fluff next chapter? Who knows? Lol. Read and Review. Until next time, Ja ne!


	17. The Veil Revealed

Chapter 17: The Veil Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_I__t was the Age of Gold…it was the Time of Darkness…_

The day of the Amamiya reunion had arrived. Sakura, who had lost track of the days due to her blindness was alerted to this crucial fact only when an overly excited Tomoyo showed up on her porch, truck-load of clothes in tow.

"I can't believe onii-chan didn't say anything!" Sakura fumed as Tomoyo twisted her hair around, trying to find the perfect hairstyle. Then, another outburst. "Hoe! I don't have a date! I never asked Syaoran-kun..."

"Forget the brat!" screamed Kero, octaves above the video game he was playing, almost deafening Sakura in the process. His Nissan took a sharp corner on the TV screen. "He hasn't come to see you since the day he brought you home."

"I'm sure he has a good reason, Kero-chan."

She heard a crunch as the guardian bit into a cookie. Where he got it from she had no clue.

"I'm just saying, it's not the most gentlemanly thing to do," he said. "But I guess it's true that you can't teach an old dog new tricks..."

"And you can't teach an old guardian how to shut up," commented Touya. He leaned against Sakura's bedroom doorway. "Knife in my side as he may be, it _was _the gaki and not _you_ who found my sister."

There was a short pause.

"Do you mind?"

Sakura was momentarily confused as to whom Touya was speaking to but then he continued.

"Yukito is needed here."

Another pause.

"**I** will deem if he is needed," came Yue's voice, cold enough to freeze fire. "He was meant to be used at my convenience. Unless of course, my Mistress commands me otherwise."

"Fine," said Touya. "Kaiju! Command him."

The force of Touya's words made Sakura jump to her feet. She had discovered some tension between Touya and Yue in the couple of days she was home. Her moon guardian had explained that he would remain in his true form to protect Sakura which irritated her brother. How could she think to convince Yue otherwise though? He was finally getting a taste of the world Yukito always had.

"I- I don't command Yue."

"Why not?" asked Touya and Kero simultaneously.

"You boss _me _around all the time," continued Kero. "You really are like Clow giving Yue his own way!"

"I'm n-"

"He _is _correct when he says you are his Mistress," said Touya. "Command him."

Sakura could feel Touya and Kero's eyes boring into her. Blood rushed to her face.

"Hoe..."

"Touya-san! What would you be wearing to the reunion?" asked Tomoyo, startling everyone. "I have a few suits with me. If you would give me the pleasure of dressing you then I can dress not only kawaii Sakura-chan but her bishounen onii-chan as well!"

Yet another pause. Then a sharp smack of the bedroom door as Touya left. Sakura let out a breath. Touya was scarier than usual when she could not see anything. She was about to thank Tomoyo for chasing away her brother when there was a chiming as her phone rang.

Taking it from her back pocket she answered, "Moshi Moshi."

"How are you?" came Syaoran's deep voice.

Sakura found herself blushing all of a sudden. Syaoran always managed to say and ask anything with the utmost passion!

"I'm okay," she answered.

"... I should have called sooner..."

"Oh no," she said hurriedly. "I knew you must have been busy."

"It's not that... well, it's good you're better now."

"Hai." Sakura bit her lip. "Ano..."

"What is it?"

"Well, I meant to ask you before," she began apprehensively. "But... well then..."'

Sakura's chest tightened.

"Just ask."

"Would you be my date to my family reunion?" she blurted out.

When Syaoran did not answer, Sakura added, "I just thought it would be best if we were all together. You know, in case a force attacks - "

"What time?"

"Huh?"

"What time should I meet you?"

"We're leaving today, sometime after noon," she said.

"See you in a bit then."

Before she could utter the words "See you later", Syaoran's end went dead. Sakura held the phone to her chest.

"Was that the brat?" asked Kero startling her from her daydream.

"Hai," said Sakura, ignoring his tone. "He's coming with us. With me!"

"Your brother will _love _that."

* * *

A few minutes before noon, the doorbell of the Kinomoto residence rang. An unsuspecting Touya answered it. His body went rigid as he looked into the tawny eyes of none other than Li Syaoran. Touya's initial reaction was to shut the door and forget about the incident but Li surprised him by bowing respectfully.

"Ohayo Kinomoto-san."

Touya inspected him with utmost scrutiny. He vaguely thought to himself, why did the boy have to be so good-looking? His black, pristine Chinese suit, piercing eyes and proud stature made him reek of 'aristocracy'. However, there was something off with the teenager that day but he could not figure it out at the moment. Well, since Li was making an effort to be civil for once, so too will Touya. After all, he would not be outclassed by this teenager.

"Ohayo."

Still, Touya could not help but give Syaoran a glare as he stepped aside for him to enter. It was too ingrained in his psyche; the Li's too, it seemed, as he caught Syaoran's sly narrowing of the eyes.

"I assume you're escorting my sister."

Syaoran looked around the small hallway distractedly.

"Hai," he finally answered.

Touya was now beginning to probe Syaoran with his inner eye when there was a commotion at the top of the staircase.

"Sakura-chan, you look so kawaii! This is one of my best outfits to date and you wear it flawlessly."

Sakura, with the help of Tomoyo and the ever watchful gaze of Yue, descended the stairs. Touya never had a problem with Tomoyo always making Sakura clothes but now he was not so sure he approved. Sakura's hair was swept away from her face and her lavender gown flowed over her body in ways that were a bit too provocative. He gritted his teeth.

_What ever happened to big bows and ruffles?_

Though Touya was peeved that Syaoran was unabashedly gawking at his _little _sister he could not fault the guy - she was breathtaking. Sakura had finally reached the bottom of the stairs and was being heavily complimented by Kero - who must have had a hidden agenda, sweets most likely - when Fujitaka appeared on the scene.

Syaoran's head swiveled to the man, then to Touya and finally to Yue and Kero. Being the _somewhat _smart guy that he was he quickly figured most of it out. Then he went back to being entranced by Sakura. Touya swallowed a scoff.

"You look amazing Sakura-san," said Fujitaka. "And you look stunning as well Tomoyo-san."

Indeed the girl was pretty in her light blue gown, that was very modest Touya noted, compared to Sakura's.

"Yes kaiju," he said loudly. "It really is something you didn't rip the dress to pieces as you put it on. Your seamstress sure has talent."

"Mou onii-chan!" she exclaimed. "I am n-"

She paused mid-sentence and took a deep breath. Then she smiled sweetly.

"The dress must be lovely. It's a shame I can't see it."

Touya raised an eyebrow.

"Li-san! It's a pleasure to see you again," greeted Fujitaka.

Sakura went red. Touya's brow slid down immediately. The gaki's name alone had her blushing? What was it about the _damn _**boy**? It must be that attitude of his. Why did girls like these bad-boy types? He regretted having had Yukito talk him out of having a few spies on Sakura 24/7.

"Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura stretching out her hand uncertainly.

Syaoran held her fingertips as though he was afraid to touch her. The chemistry in the room was surreal. Touya shifted, trying to maintain his temper. He was relieved when his great-grandfather's limousine pulled up in front of the house. Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran were already out of the door when Touya turned to Yue.

"Certainly you're not going out in that condition," he said blocking the door.

"Move," said Yue.

A lesser man would have obeyed immediately, however, Touya stood his ground.

"Our past agreement was that you protect my sister, not draw unnecessary danger to her."

"I will never hurt my Mistress," said Yue and his eyes drifted to Syaoran whose demeanor tightened.

"Listen to me," said Touya authoritively.

"Yue-san," called Sakura and at once she had his full attention. "If you don't mind, can you have Yukito-san travel with us? J- just for the ride?"

For a second Touya believed Yue was capable of disobedience but without looking away from his Mistress, he spread his wings wide. Touya spotted an odd gleam in Yue's eyes as wings enveloped him.

"What's going on?"

Yukito stood staring blankly before everyone. With a few hurried and confusing explanations and a quick change of clothes courtesy of Tomoyo, the group was on its way to Amamiya Masaki's mansion.

* * *

It was late in the evening when the Kinomotos, Tomoyo, Yukito and Syaoran arrived at their destination. The chauffeur opened the limo's door and immediately the soothing music of strings drifted to them from the ballroom. The trees and lawn sparkled like the stars above and the staircase was embellished with beautiful flowers of varying kinds, lending their pleasant aromas to the affair.

Everyone neglected to speak about the charming atmosphere for Sakura's sake. Syaoran rest her hands on his gently as he led her to the entrance. Yukito graciously took Tomoyo's arm and Touya along with Fujitaka were at the rear.

"Nervous?" asked Syaoran, becoming aware of Sakura's tight grip.

"A little."

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall or bump into anything."

Syaoran was quite serious which made Sakura smile broadly.

"Arigatou."

Entering the ballroom, Syaoran scanned the area and found a clear spot where Sakura would be at ease. Tomoyo left to greet her mother and Touya, Yukito and Fujitaka went off on their own businesses, leaving the two on their own. Syaoran had long grown bored of gatherings such as these. Perhaps it was because he was forced to attend them at a young age or perhaps it was because he hated the insincerity of the people.

"What's everyone doing?"

"Dancing," said Syaoran automatically.

"Oh."

Syaoran stared at Sakura. What was with that "Oh" about? Then it clicked.

"Dance with me."

Sakura's cheeks were dotted with pink. She sucked on her bottom lip and Syaoran's eyes were locked to the act.

"I can't see," she said turning her face away. "But thank you for the invitation."

Syaoran rest a hand on her lower back drawing her close to him.

"I'll guide you," he said near her ear, which caused her stomach to flutter.

Suddenly, they were swaying in time to the music. His hand holding hers was warm and steady. Sakura was grateful he said nothing when she stepped on his toes time and again, especially since she was wearing heels Tomoyo forced her into. She had little to fear as very soon, they were completely in synch. She leaned into him enjoying his sturdy body and the gentle beat of his heart. His steps faltered.

"Gomen," she said quickly.

"It's not your fault," said Syaoran just as fast and he picked up the dance effortlessly.

"Syaoran-kun."

"Mmmm."

"I - it's nothing... I just felt like saying your name..."

Syaoran came to a standstill. He found his fingers tilting Sakura's chin up, his thumb running over her plump lips, feeling the stickiness of her gloss. Sakura's face was dangerously close to his own.

"Kaiju."

Syaoran jumped back and Touya grabbed Sakura's arm protectively. He glared at Syaoran who was too tired to do battle with the man. Besides this time, he was clearly in the wrong and Touya had every right.

So, Syaoran satisfied himself with admiring Sakura from afar as Masaki introduced his family and associates to the formerly ostracized Kinomotos. He was happy for Sakura. She was the kind who thrived around people and having an extended family was ideal for her. Masaki announced Touya as his official heir and Touya truly did look the part of an 'elite' - always did, Syaoran admitted.

Syaoran growled under his breath - causing a few people to glance at him - as he came to the realization that many so-called eligible bachelors were eyeing _his _Sakura. No doubt it was not only her looks they craved but her new-found wealth as well. He never appreciated Touya's overbearingly protective nature more. In fact, now he understood completely. He smirked. Those guys did not know what they were in for. Syaoran would leave them to the older man.

When the speech was over, Syaoran made a beeline to Sakura. As he neared a man swept in front of him.

"Kinomoto-san, forgive me for being so bold but you are the most striking woma-"

"Excuse-me," said Syaoran rudely.

The man spun around with an arrogant look but his eyes widened in surprise.

"Li Xiao Lang!"

This drew the attention of the people nearby.

"It really is you isn't it?"

Syaoran tried to recall the face but nothing came to mind.

"We met on Chinese New Year two years ago. How is Li-sama?"

Syaoran felt like rolling his eyes. Here it came. Sure enough a horde of people began introducing and reintroducing themselves to him. He really did not want to speak to them and the more they came the furthur away he was from Sakura.

* * *

"Sakura-san, are you alright?"

Sakura sighed in relief when she heard Yukito's soothing voice. She had lost her fragile bearings because of the people bustling around all of a sudden. She knew she heard Syaoran's voice a while ago but was unsure if he was still there.

"I'm fine Yukito-san."

"Let's take a walk outside," he said kindly. "It's less crowded."

She nodded in agreement and he led her into the huge garden. She edged closer to the man but as soon as Sakura became comfortable, a burst of energy caused her to stumble backwards.

"Yue-san?"

There was no answer so Sakura was positive it was her guardian. She had forgotten about him in the excitement of the reunion, which as Tomoyo implied was more about business than family.

"Yue-san, are you sure it's safe for you here?" asked Sakura, her brows creased in worry.

"We are completely alone."

He led her over to a small garden bench and made her sit. He remained standing. The music from the ballroom which had picked up pace drifted to them on the occasional breeze. It was nice, Sakura thought, to have Yue here. He always had a presence that made you feel safe even when he was being reserved.

She giggled quietly. Yue tilted his head, oblivious to his Mistress' amusement.

"What's on your mind Yue-san?" asked Sakura casually, after composing herself.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? That can't be right. You're always quiet. You, onii-chan and Syaoran-kun are very similar." Amazingly her unseeing eyes stared directly into his own. "That's why I know, even if you don't say anything, you're thinking about a lot of things."

She patted the empty space next to her. Instead, Yue slowly went to sit on the lawn at her feet. This was the way he and Kero always sat with Clow Reed. Sakura reached out and her hand landed on the top of his head. It was still for a moment but then she began to run her slender fingers through his silky tresses.

"Wow, you have amazing hair Yue-san!" she said in awe.

Yue's head was in profile but his eyes slid to the side to gaze at Sakura. A few stray strands of her hair fluttered about in the cool night air. Yue recalled the words Fujitaka spoke to Yukito - that Clow created Yukito because he thought he could make Sakura happy. Sakura's rhythmic motions with her hand sent Yue into a sort of trance. Before he knew what was happening, his mouth had opened.

"Clow thought I could not be loved by you. Is that true?"

Sakura gasped in horror.

"NO. I love you Yue-san! You're part of my family."

Yue was silent for a while.

"Not that kind of love."

There was a short pause which quickly turned awkward.

"Yue-san?"

Yue took her hand from his head and held it delicately. A blurred form of the guardian's face swam before her eyes. Was the veil lifting?

"What are you saying?" asked Sakura slowly.

"If you didn't know then you wouldn't be able to see me," said Yue in a grave tone.

He stood and Sakura followed his actions. The Veil began to take form between them. Staring at Yue through squinted eyes Sakura dazedly released her Star wand.

"It's my fault you've been blind this long," said Yue. "But now you can see. Capture the Veil."

Sakura's unconscious mind was far ahead of her conscious one in comprehending what Yue was implying and so, the force fully materialised in front of her. Without thinking, she recited the encantation.

"Unknown force, I call upon the power of my star, dwell no more in darkness but come into my light... Veil!"

And just like that, she could see Yue clearly in all his shining glory; and she saw also the look in his eyes.

"Yue-san..."

He turned his head away and she was surprised to find his usually decorated ear, bare without his cuff. She had returned it to him, so why was he not wearing it? Sakura knew the answer, after all the Veil had lifted but she did not think Yue was capable of... no... he _was _capable of love. It was just, she never expected his feelings to be directed towards...

"Me."

When did this happen?

"When you confided in me after Li left," said Yue, almost in answer. "I was angry because when you cried it made me feel helpless. And I knew that even though he had caused the tears, if he were there, he would know how to stop them."

"But you helped me a lot," said Sakura shaking her head. "You always have."

"I knew that you would forgive him," said Yue as though he had heard nothing Sakura said. "If you didn't you wouldn't be the kind-hearted girl I judged fit to be my Mistress. Now I don't understand why I hated the idea of you being my Mistress in the first place."

Yue seemed disoriented for a moment but then looked towards the sky.

"I'm relieved you've regained your sight. I will give you Yukito now."

"No Wait! Yu-"

It was too late. Already Yukito was looking around in confusion. Syaoran, Touya and Tomoyo ran up to both of them.

"I felt a force," said Syaoran.

Wordlessly, Sakura held up the Card to him. It was of a girl covering her eyes and forehead with one hand and her heart with another.

"How did you do it?"

"Yue-san helped," said Sakura with a quick peek at Yukito.

"Are you alright?" Touya asked her.

She nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. She shivered and Syaoran swiftly took off his jacket and threw it over her shoulders. She smiled thankfully at him. Tomoyo held her hand as they walked back to the mansion.

"I'm quite upset I didn't get here in time," she said holding up her camcorder.

Sakura giggled.

"It wasn't that exciting Tomoyo-chan."

"Still, you know I never like leaving Sakura-chan's Adventures unrecorded!"

"Sakura-chan's _Adventures_?"

"Hai. I'm making an epic movie of your epic life!"

"NANI?"

"Didn't I say?"

"No!"

"Oohohoho!"

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi! Trying to update more regularly here. If there were grammer errors, gomen. I really wanted to get this to you and I'm dozing off while proof-reading. Thank you so much to all reviewers and your kind words. I hope you liked the chapter. As you can see I decided on fluff. Next chapter is the end of the school term! The Chapter is entitled The Alchemist's Touch! ^_^ Read and Review. Until next time, Ja ne!


	18. End of Term and the Curse of Alchemy

Chapter 18: End of Term and the Curse of Alchemy

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_It was the Age of Gold…it was the Time of Darkness…_

Toshi arrived at Seiju High extra early on Friday morning. No, it had nothing to do with the fact that today was the last day of the school term and he was excited to begin ending it. It had more to do with him receiving an unsettling phone call earlier that morning. Being unable to return to sleep he got ready for school. Though Toshi knew his brothers and sisters were going to gather in Japan in a few months, but was apprehensive about one in particular. Rya.

Akira hated him. He hated Akira. Whenever they were together, there was no peace; especially for Toshi, who they skillfully tugged back and forth between them.

It was around 2 o'clock when his cell phone vibrated on the side table next to his bed. He glanced at the flashing caller's ID but no number appeared; only the word UNKNOWN. He was deciding whether to ignore the call or not when, as though it had a life of its own, his hand picked up the cell.

"... Moshi Moshi," he answered, sounding more alert than he really was.

"Bonsoir Hitoshi. Ça va?"

The greeting slapped Toshi fully awake. He knew that voice, no matter what language it spoke. The pure charisma that dripped from each syllable with a slight whisper of poison could belong only to...

"Rya."

"Did I wake you?"

"It doesn't matter," said Toshi, wary of what Rya would want since he had already been given specific instructions. "When a brother calls it must be important."

There was a clinking of glass as Rya opened what Toshi knew was a bottle of some kind of alcohol. A low chuckle escaped his older brother.

"Don't you mean whenever I call, it must be trouble?"

Toshi did not have to answer that question. Both of them knew what he was thinking.

"Things are moving too slowly," stated Rya. Toshi could picture his disapproving gaze perfectly. "Why is that?"

"You sound as though you already have an idea."

"Well, a vengeful little bird told me you are purposefully delaying our complete awakening."

Toshi sighed.

"Hitomi is jealous of the Card Mistress so she is not the ideal person to get details from."

He sat on the edge of his bed staring at the opposite wall. At times like this, he sometimes felt as though he should never have searched for his brothers and sisters and gathered them together, but every lifetime, some unconscious force within him compels him to find them, just like an addict must seek out drugs.

"The Card Mistress... we cannot overwhelm her with too much. She would break under the stress. So yes, we are a little delayed in having her capture all the forces."

He waited for Rya to say something but all he heard was the slosh of alcohol as it was poured into a glass. It must be wine. Rya loved his wine. No matter what era they lived in that was the same for him, just like tea was a weakness of Akira's. Maybe that's why they found it so hard to get along.

"I'm coming tomorrow."

This jolted Toshi from his thoughts. His heart raced as he considered the consequences of having Rya around. Sakura had regained her sight only recently. If Rya showed up, there would be chaos. If she thought things were bad now...

"Not yet," he said to his brother.

"If you're worried about Akira and me, don't. We are big boys now," said Rya in a deliberately drawling tone that promised nothing but trouble.

"Rya," said Toshi firmly. "I told you that it is best you stay away for now - or until you learn to follow. You can return to Japan in a few months."

"Toshi," said Rya, a hint of a smile lingered when he said the name. "You know I can lead better than Akira."

Toshi glanced at his bedroom door, as if he expected Akira to walk in just then.

"Your animosity towards him is that of your ancestor."

"I am a reincarnation. We all are. Stop speaking as though we are separate from our past selves. We have new bodies but the same souls or at least half of them. However it works..."

He fell silent. Then he surprised Toshi by saying, "I always respected you, our Oracle, more than Akira. I will do as you say. A few more months then. Au revoir, mon frère."

* * *

Toshi gazed around the classroom; more students had arrived. Of course, Hitomi and Sakura were not one of the students there yet. Syaoran was in his chair, his head lowered so his bangs obscured his eyes. No one approached the generally untalkative student so he hid his bloodshot eyes well. It was obvious to Toshi that he was being affected by the Insomnia.

"Ohayo!"

Sakura stood panting at the entrance. He tilted his head. Why though? He took a peek at the classroom clock. She was on time. For once. She caught him staring and gave him a weak smile.

"Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Tomoyo. "You're early!"

"... Hoe?"

Tomoyo pointed to the clock on the wall. Sakura pulled her disheveled bangs away from her face as she fixed her eyes on the clock for a few moments. She blinked. Then her mouth dropped open in realization.

"ONII-CHAN TRICKED ME!"

Her classmates laughed loudly. They should have known her timely appearance was an accident. Sakura managed to give a silly smile before walking over to her friends. A few girls and boys were huddled around Tomoyo and Chiharu.

For a moment, Toshi admired the teenagers - their ignorance of the world, their spirit and their genuine peals of laughter. He wished he could join in, but even if he tried, his entire heart could not be invested in the performance.

"Look Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo, holding up a magazine the group of students was reading. "The annual Japan's Teen Idol competition is coming up. Now you're old enough to compete. Oh just think about all the wonderful clothes I can make for you!"

"Compete?" asked Sakura.

"Hai," said Tomoyo, nodding enthusiastically. "Chiharu is entering as well!"

"Hoe... But I never said _I _was entering!"

"Ohohoho. But of course you are!"

"But I can't _be _a Teen Idol!"

"Why not?" asked Toshi appearing at Sakura's side.

"I... I just can't," said Sakura knowing full well that the reason was weak.

Tomoyo always put her up for things, and she always complied with them when she was younger to make her best friend happy but with Teen Idol, all of Japan would be watching her every move, and now that she was a teen, she was aware of a little thing called shame.

Toshi tilted his head causing his short, shiny locks of hair to brush about his forehead and just then, Sakura had a brilliant idea.

"Toshi-kun, _you _should be a Teen Idol!"

The students gasped as though this was the best possible suggestion they could be hearing. Why had they not thought of it sooner? Toshi was beautiful, that's right, not handsome, beautiful, and he was smart, and kind and absolutely perfect! Even Tomoyo could not let a chance to style Toshi pass her by.

"Toshi-kun will win for sure!" exclaimed Chiharu, a slight blush on her face, surprising those who noticed - namely, Tomoyo, Yamazaki and Rika.

All the girls sighed dreamily. All the boys, with the exception of Syaoran and Yamazaki cheered him on. Toshi could only shake his head at Sakura whose bright face, alit with mirth, did not look apologetic in the the least.

* * *

Syaoran yawned as he trudged up the stairs that led to the school's roof top. The days for him were becoming longer and longer. He was not sure how long he could go on hiding his condition from everyone. The bastard Toshi knew something was up though; the guy was too observant.

He would have let Sakura heal him if another force was not present. There had been isolated reports of gold appearing all over Tomoeda and the nearby neighbourhoods. Of course, with that came violence the usually quiet towns were not accustomed to. Syaoran was sure it was a force and Sakura would need her strength to capture it.

The door to the roof top gave a rusty creak as he pushed it open. He stood for a few moments taking in the rush of wind that blew by. About to find a place to sit and relax, Syaoran spotted a hunched figure in a corner. The person was gripping their right side. Syaoran squinted his eyes.

"Hiiragizawa."

Eriol shot up and spun around in one movement. It was like watching a deer caught in the headlights. His skin was paler than usual and he trembled slightly. Then the normal, mysterious smile made its way to Eriol's face.

"My cute little descendant," said Eriol. "You don't look so well."

"I can say the same for you," said Syaoran, a bit peeved because he knew exactly how bad he looked. He found himself thinking that Toshi would never be caught looking like a zombie. He scanned Eriol up and down.

"What's wrong with you?"

There was a brief silence as Eriol and Syaoran regarded each other, like two gunslingers in an old western. To Syaoran's delight, Eriol was the first to break eye contact.

"Take care of yourself before others," he told Syaoran seriously. "How can you protect Sakura if you're struggling to carry your own weight."

"Don't talk to me like I'm still a child."

"You are a child. To me. And yet, you've never had a childhood have you?"

Eriol's features were arranged in a sympathetic gaze which irritated Syaoran more than if the man-boy had insulted him again. Why was he being so sentimental all of a sudden? And just as this curious mood had begun, it ended.

"On a lighter note," said Eriol. "Sakura was looking for you earlier. She wants to invite you to the amusement park this evening since she and her friends are going to celebrate the end of term."

"I suppose you're going to be there," said Syaoran, all distaste present in his voice.

"No," said Eriol. "I have other things to take care of. Oh well... I guess Sakura will have to be contented with Toshi's company."

With that he walked past Syaoran, leaving him alone on the roof top. Of course, both students knew that Syaoran's attendance was now guaranteed.

* * *

It was 5 o'clock and Sakura's hand was on the door knob ready to leave her house when she paused. Cautiously turning around, she found Yukito and Touya fully dressed. Kero was floating near Yukito's head, a piece of cake in his mouth.

"Oh onii-chan, Yukito-san! Are you going out too?"

"That's obvious isn't it kaiju?"

Sakura pouted, her glossed lips shimmering.

"You don't have to be so mean onii-chan. It's only a question!"

Composing herself, Sakura, with fingers crossed tightly behind her back, dared to ask, "Where are you going?"

"The amusement park."

Sakura stared at her brother as if seeing him for the first time. First elementary, now high school? Why were habits so difficult to break?

"NOO!"

"And why not kaiju?" asked Touya in way Sakura knew must have been meant to sound innocent. However, coming from Touya that could not be so. "Do you have something to hide?"

Her brother glared darkly.

"Or some_one_?"

Sakura took a step back, her eyes wide.

"No! But you're going to embarrass me - I just know it!" she said pointing an accusatory finger at him.

Touya nodded.

"That's true."

"On-ni-chaaan!" whined Sakura, looking like the pushover little kid Touya immensely missed.

"Let's go," he told her, shoving her aside to open the front door. "It's rude to keep friends waiting."

Having no choice Sakura stomped out of the house behind him. Since it was Sakura, by the time they bent the corner she was in her usual preppy and talkative mood. She skipped as she went and she walked backwards from time to time as she pointed out mundane things to Touya, Yukito and Kero who was hiding in her bag. Experiencing the world through his sister's eyes always amazed Touya. Initially, one may think she was utterly dense but she saw things others did not see and never will. So, for once Touya let her share her love of life and did not tease her.

When they arrived at the amusement park, Sakura went off with her friends while he kept a low profile in the back. Sure that Bishounen footballer was talking to Sakura, which annoyed him a bit, but only the Gaki could rouse the beast in Touya and he was not there. Yet. He did have the Bishounen on his watch list though - he was just too perfect.

"It's been a while since I've been to an amusement park," Toshi told Sakura as he was dazzled by all the sparkling lights and merry screams. "They are less scary than before... more child-friendly... or was that the circus?"

"Hoe? What do you mean?"

Toshi laughed lightly.

"I'm not making much sense am I?"

Sakura shook her head. Toshi extended his arm in a gentlemanly fashion. She blushed as she wrapped her arm around his. Because of the great mass of people around them, she was inevitably pushed closer to him. She really did not understand how Toshi was able to move through the crowd so easily; it almost seemed as if people were parting for him.

They were approaching a booth where a man was selling cotton candy and Sakura was now wondering if to get some when Toshi walked them right past it. She glanced back at the booth but said nothing. To her surprise Toshi paused.

"Do you want some?" he asked her kindly.

Sakura lit up.

"Hai!"

They went to the booth and Toshi bought her the cotton candy.

"Pink for the lady!" he told the man.

Sakura giggled and it was so infectious Toshi began to laugh as well. He was always smiling and composed but this was the first time she was seeing him truly enjoying himself. He was such a good person to everyone yet he never asked for anything nor did he seem to want anything. How is that possible? She remembered the time he tied her hair up for her. Such a sweet gesture...

"Toshi-kun, how is it that you don't have a girlfriend?"

Catching his breath, he looked down at her calculatingly and she regretted that very personal question. But the silver speckles in his eyes were so mesmerizing, her lips moved on their own, her mind being too numb to stop them.

"I mean... don't you like anyone?"

"I like you."

Sakura's heart skipped. She averted her gaze so he would not see how his words affected her. She felt all hanyaan like she did with Yukito in elementary school.

"No. I mean, really _really _like someone."

Before she could get an answer, she broke away from Toshi sharply.

"Toshi-kun, I have to go do something! Can you hold the candy?"

With that she ran off into the crowd.

"I'll be right back!" she shouted.

* * *

"To-ya, I have something to tell you," said Yukito, grabbing the taller man's attention with his words.

He wavered briefly, then seemed to decide that what he wanted to divulge was the best course of action to take but at the same time, wishing he did not say anything to begin with.

"What is it?" asked Touya, losing patience.

Yukito gripped Touya's wrist and silently led him over to a secluded area, behind a large booth.

"Please don't lose your temper," said Yukito with a pleading look at Touya.

"Really Yuki!" said Touya, folding his arms. "Have I ever lost my temper with you?"

Yukito exchanged a look with Touya which said it all. Touya huffed.

"Yue."

"He's... sometimes I'm with you and other people and I lose time... yet no one notices. I think Yue-"

There was a flash of white light, which hit Touya's eyes like a flare, and the guardian emerged. He seldom looked pleased to see anyone but this extremely haughty demeanor was rare. He looked down the brigde of his nose at Touya in a manner that suggested he was patronizing a lesser being with his presence.

Touya wasted no time giving him a piece of his mind.

"I assume Yukito was going to say you're trying to consciously control him."

"I am. Soon, there will be no Yukito. Only Yue."

"Addressing yourself in the third person now, I see. How narcissistic."

Yue's eyes were deadly.

He was no doubt about to give a nasty retort when a chill ran through both their bodies.

"A force," said Touya.

Yukito launched into the sky while Touya ran into the crowd of people in the amusement park. His senses led him to an area covered thickly with trees. He slowed down as he noticed something odd. A few of the leaves and tree trunks he was passing were solid gold. Touya picked one of the golden leaves, examining it. Clutching it tightly, he ran onwards.

Touya managed to find Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero hovering over what looked like a seriously emaciated bum. Before he reached her, Yue landed at her side, his wings spread impressively.

"Don't touch me!" the bum shouted in a scratchy voice.

Then he burst into deep, weary sobs. He must have been crying for a while because there were no tears, yet there were streaks on his cheeks from where the older ones had travelled and dried.

"He's harbouring a force inside him," said a voice behind Touya.

_When did the brat get here?_

Syaoran released his jian and stood beside Touya; he was ready to attack if it was nescessary.

"Please, we're only trying to help you!" entreated Sakura.

"You can't help!" shouted the man desperately. "You can't! Go away!"

He pushed himself from the ground and in his haste slapped Kero aside. The guardian stiffened and instantaneously turned to solid gold, dropping to the ground with a plunk. The bum headed wildly towards Touya and Syaoran. Syaoran raised his palm sharply and the man's limbs locked in place. His eyes scrambled around trying to understand what had happened.

"Like she said," said Syaoran in a far less comforting tone than Sakura had used. "We're trying to help you. Look at me!"

The man's eyes focused on Syaoran.

"I'm going to release you and you are going to remain calm."

When he saw the tension in the man's eyes diminish, Syaoran dropped his hand and the man slumped to the floor.

"Who **_are _**you people?" asked the man, his palms turning the grass beneath them to gold.

"Everything you touch," said Sakura. "It turns to gold..."

"Not everything," said the man emptily. "Everything I'm wearing right now and myself, does not turn to gold. Food, water, my _wife_..."

His voice broke.

"I'm sorry! So sorry! When this first started happening I thought this was a gift," he said, raising his palms. "But it's a curse. A Curse!"

Sakura clutched Kero securely in her hand.

"I think I know what force this is," she said surprising everyone. "Everything you touch turns to gold. It sounds like those stories about Alchemists. So the force must be... Alchemy!"

With the dynamism of lightening a golden light shot out of the man's chest rattling his frail frame. It manifested into a figure clothed in a long, heavy golden robe. Without pretence, the force rushed Sakura. Yue promptly plucked her into the air. She released her wand, Yue supporting her by the waist all the while. Yet, she could not accurately target the force to capture it.

"Raitei Shourai!"

The force crashed into the ground, leaving a trail of gold. Yue dropped Sakura at the scene.

"Unknown force, I call upon the power of my star, dwell no more in darkness but - "

The force again charged at Sakura. This time, Yue sent shards of his icy-blue crystals flying at it and once more it was sent into the earth. Yue flew directly above it and using both hands, created more of his crystals and began an assault upon the force. Syaoran too, sent a continous stream of lightening at it.

Finally they stopped.

"Capture it now!" yelled Syaoran.

Sakura turned to the fallen force.

"Unknown force, I call upon the power of my star, dwell no more in darkness but come into my light... Alchemy!"

She breathed a sigh of relief. A still golden Kero and the now the Card were in her hands.

"I hope the Alchemy is able to reverse its effects," said Sakura worriedly.

"Why do that?" asked Touya. "I rather like the glutton like this."

"Onii-chan!"

"Fine... he's _your _guardian. Just wished you cleaned up after him better."

Sakura wiggled her nose at her brother. Lightly tapping her want to the Alchemy Card, she said, "Alchemy, please return everything that's been turned to gold to their original states!"

The card glowed and after a flash of light Kero was hovering in mid-air. He looked around in confusion.

"_Who ARE you people_!"

The cursed Alchemy man was almost forgotten. Everyone stared down at him. Touya sighed.

"He has to forget everything that just happened."

"What?" asked the man and Sakura together.

"He's seen too much. It's dangerous."

"Your brother's right," said Syaoran unexpectedly.

"But-"

"I don't need your permission kaiju. Some of us actually _have _free will."

Sakura was the only person at the scene who did not notice Yue bristle at Touya's taunt. Touya laid his palm on the man's face and it was like a powerful sleeping draught. Sakura gasped.

"Since when can you do magic like that?"

Touya ruffled Sakura's head. He gazed into her eyes.

"I have to learn new things to protect you don't I. After all, I did promise mother."

Sakura smiled.

"Arigatou, onii-chan."

Tomoyo squealed.

"What is it?" asked Sakura on high alert.

Tears in her eyes Tomoyo replied, exaggerating profoundly, "Kinomoto brother-sister sweetness is so rare. And I got it all on film! This is definitely going to be a bonus scene on the DVD."

"DVD!"

"Oh Sakura-chan, I explained this to you already."

"You didn't say anything about a DVD!"

"Well these days, who ever heard of a movie being produced and not being recorded on DVD!"

"I suppose you're - Syaoran-kun, what's the matter?"

Without an answer, Syaoran took off into the surrounding area. He steathily ran over fallen twigs and dodged low branches to avoid making a sound. He knew someone was watching them and his present sleep-deprived system was not making his magic function at its best. He came to an abrupt stop.

_Where was this person?_

He looked above, in front and behind him and yet nothing. The small aura he had felt was gone.

"Syaoran-kun!" exclaimed Sakura catching up to him. "Why'd you run off so suddenly?"

"No reason," he answered tersely, rubbing his eyes. "Let's head back."

"Syaoran are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Because -"

Syaoran rounded on her.

"Don't you _ever _stop talking!"

Sakura's mouth hung open in shock. Syaoran looked terrifyingly tall standing so close to her, with those piercing eyes. She swallowed.

"I'm sorry..."

His fingertips grazed her cheek lightly. He puffed out.

"Don't apologize. I'm just tired... I shouldn't have shouted. Come. Let's get back to the others."

* * *

Toshi emerged from his hiding spot behind a tree, taking a bite out of Sakura's extrememly sweet cotton candy as he did so. Watching Sakura and Syaoran's retreating back, he began to understand why the Insomnia was dangerous. He hoped Syaoran took care of the issue before he did or said something he would regret. After all, Toshi still firmly believed that the two magicians could make a beautiful couple.

The only thing that was disturbing him now was that Hitomi and Syaoran may be right about something. It had been such a long time since he had felt so carefree with someone. When they were laughing, Toshi longed to pull Sakura closer to him and run his hands through he hair. Did he really, really like someone - that was her question.

He twirled the cotton candy around and around on its stick. The whirl of lives he was born into again and again and the experiences he had, paled in comparison to this one evening with Sakura. He had not felt this human since his very first life. Right now Toshi just wanted to please her anyway he could and give her everything and more. He would be her unwavering friend, dutiful protector, lover, slave even, so long as he was hers. He breathed out slowly. He was in so much trouble.

* * *

A/N:

Ca va - How are you?

Au revoir - Goodbye

Hey Tomodachi! Read and Review. ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne!


	19. In Need of Sleep and Understanding

Chapter 19: In Need of Sleep and Understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_It was the Age of Gold…it was the Time of Darkness…_

A shiny, black limousine pulled up in front of a large shopping mall at exactly five o'clock sharp. Ten minutes later, a slim, exhausted girl slumped into the spacious back seat, sighing as she melted into the velvety material.

"Ni hao, Meilin-san," said the driver, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

She grunted in response and he smiled, pulling the car into the street smoothly. Ever since master Xiao Lang had left she had been like this. No more debating, no more arguing and no more smart comments to anyone. So, everything was rather uneventful lately.

Meilin pulled her feet up and lay down on the back seat, her head resting on her bent elbow. Since her cousin had gone to Japan again, her life was utterly boring. It was no big secret that she did not thrive in social situations. As far as Meilin was concerned she did not have a single sincere friend at her school, so going to the mall with some students that day was terrible - she was simply too bold, too competitive and too outspoken.

Just as she missed Syaoran, Meilin missed her Japanese friends as well. She missed Tomoyo's honesty, Sakura's upbeat personality, Naoko and her weird stories, Chiharu and Takashi's crazy relationship and timid Rika. Heck, she even missed that annoying guardian beast Kero.

If it was up to Meilin she would go to Japan right now, but her mother who had never gotten over the trauma of having her "prepubescent child stay in a foreign country" without her, did not want Meilin leaving ever again. Period.

The limo came to a halt and instinctively, Meilin knew that they had arrived at her Aunt Yelan's. She sat up just as the limo was granted permission to enter. They rolled up in front of the grand entrance and Meilin bid the driver farewell. Before she entered she quickly fixed her clothes; Yelan was a neat freak and her neuroticism extended to those in her vicinity. Meilin loved her aunt but she could not live with her. Poor Syaoran, she thought with an evil smile.

"Well if it isn't Meilin the Mundane!" cried a voice that literally grated on Meilin's nerves.

She looked up and Hsui Mei stood facing her as her cronies Yun and Song hovered in the back. They were sniggering like idiots even though Hsui Mei's wit was as weak as her looks - in Meilin's opinion. She did not understand why people always said they looked alike. Hsui Mei was a cousin and as _she _liked to think, childhood friend and the only girl worthy of "Xiao Lang the Great, the Best, the Handsomest" or whatever she was calling him these days.

Okay, Meilin admitted, I use to think of him like that to - _still do_, to some degree - but Hsui Mei was the devil's spawn! A lunatic! A stalker! Okay, Meilin admitted again, I _did _follow Syaoran years ago to Japan... but like she said Hsui Mei was a wicked, conniving, average looking, little...mmm!

"It's Not my pleasure to see you as always Hsui Mei," Meilin told her. "I'm thrilled you were just on your way out. Aunt Yelan must be as well, after having her butt kissed the entire length of your visit."

Hsui Mei glared darkly at her. Her hair which was always sleeked up in a high one, made her eyes appear even more slanted and vicious.

"You talk big for someone who can't even sense an aura if it was slapping you in the face screaming, "I'm an aura, stupid!"

Colour flooded Meilin's cheeks. After years of being ridiculed for having no magic, she had yet to learn how **not **to respond so readily to the teasing.

"You parents must be so disappointed and embarrassed, holding out hope for so long, and you having _yet _to have _any _powers manifested, and Syaoran not wanting you because of a Japanese girl. But I won't let some random girl steal him away from me!"

Meilin guffawed. She advanced threateningly on Hsui Mei.

"First of all, that random Japanese girl, is the daughter of Clow-sama's reincarnation _and _Mistress of the Sakura Cards **and **a decent person, who Aunt Yelan thinks highly of and Xiao Lang loves!"

Hsui Mei's eye twitched at the mention of Syaoran loving someone who was not her. Meilin smirked and brushed past her.

"Oh and Hsui Mei, I may not have magic but the little you have is not enough to do damage to ten thousand year old scroll. _Remember _I was the one who trained in martial arts with Xiao Lang while you were learning to walk in heels. SO, confront me again and I will leave you on your back."

Meilin walked along the halls of the Li mansion, thoroughly satisfied with herself. She really hoped Yelan was not seriously considering Hsui Mei as a future wife for Syaoran. After all, her aunt knew Syaoran loved Sakura. Then again, marrying for love was a privilege awarded to few in elite families where increasing property and wealth, and in their case magic, was the ideal.

Nearing a corner, Meilin heard two voices in the otherwise empty hallway. Inching closer on her toes, she recognised the voices as belonging to members of the family council, Sheng and Bojing.

"... don't want him to be a child, but we are treating him like one," said Bojing in his calm, mature way. "It may be cliché but I do believe it is better to have loved and lost than-"

"- to have never loved at all?"

Sheng scoffed.

"You are a child yourself," he told Bojing with contempt. "What do you know?"

Meilin could feel a slight tension in their brief silence. She shivered.

"The Card Mistress is supposed to be extremely powerful," said Bojing, as if he was trying to convince not only Sheng but himself as well. "She has faithful guardians who are strong. I do not think that the future we see for her is complete. There must be more..."

"Are you willing to risk Syaoran's ability to lead on false optimism? I can't believe the Great Elder Tengfei-sama allowed him to return! It's preposterous! Like dangling a mouse in front of a starving cat only to take it away, isn't it? And people say _I'm _sadistic."

Meilin heard Sheng exhale deeply, and the sound of his shoes as he shifted his position. She pressed her body against the wall with bated breath.

"The boy needs to be controlled," said Sheng. "A suitable wife should have already been picked out for him! Why are we leaving all these important decisions in the volatile hormones of a teenaged boy!"

"So he is old enough to get married but not old enough to think for himself?"

"Exactly!" cried Sheng like a fanatic.

"You can be very melodramatic, you know," said Bojing. "Like this lady from the soap opera... what's her name... Tsai Tao!"

There was quiet and then a swish as Sheng spun on his heels and stalked off, mumbling something about little children. Meilin, realizing the conversation was over, unpeeled herself from the wall and proceeded to walk quickly and quietly away from the scene.

"Meilin-san."

She froze and turned around cautiously.

"Oh Hi!" she exclaimed with too much cherriness. "I did _not _know you were here, cousin! How are you?"

"Meilin-san," said Bojing with a smile. "I know you were eavesdropping."

"I didn't mean to!"

"But you did anyway."

Meilin hung her head in shame but then she looked up into Bojing's eyes sharply. There was a determined look on her face.

"Are Syaoran and Sakura in danger?" she asked straightforwardly. "Other than the obvious one with the renegade forces. Is that why you all didn't want Syaoran returning to Japan?"

Bojing studied her for a moment. His eyes stared at a point behind her.

"This is not an appropriate discussion for me to have with you."

"Why?" asked Meilin angrily. "I care about Syaoran just as much as you, and maybe more than half the entire council. I _know _him. If it's anyone who deserves to know your secrets about him, it's me!"

Bojing rest a hand lightly on Meilin's shoulder.

"Please forget what you heard."

With that, he left Meilin standing alone and even more confused in the hallway. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Syaoran's number.

* * *

Toshi strolled into King Penguin Park as carefree as a gypsy. It was one of those sunny days when the temperature was just right and life felt great. He had tried to get Akira and Hitomi to come with him, but they turned him down without a second thought.

He sat on a swing and gazed around. He was surprised so few people were here. It could not be only him who was feeling good about today; or maybe it was. Toshi in all his lighthearted attitude, attempted to ignore the fact that he knew all that was going to happen in the next minute because he had willingly foreseen it.

He pretended that he did not know that in forty seconds, Kinomoto Sakura will be rounding the corner on rollerblades which bore the Hello Kitty logo, that she would have a small bakery bag with a cake in it, that she would skate backwards for a few seconds while looking up at the sky and then turn around and spot him and exclaim in that entirely cute voice of hers,

"Toshi-kun!"

Toshi forced a smile. Yes, he did _not _know that she would sit down on the swing next to him and place her cake on her lap. He did not know that he would say,

"Sakura-chan. Nanika atta?"

Did he say that because he had seen it or because he meant it and genuinely wanted to know? Toshi tilted his head downwards. This was one of the reasons why he hated foreseeing things.

"Not much!" she cried jubilantly. "I just bought a cake for dessert tonight. I've been saving up money for it because it's expensive but very delicious."

Toshi wished he did not know that already.

"Strawberry cake."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Hai. How...?" she asked looking down at the paper bag.

"I know things," he answered honestly.

She nodded.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, suddenly remembering something. "I didn't find you again that evening at the amusement park..."

"That's alright," said Toshi. "I was not feeling like myself, so I left."

That again was the truth.

"Gomenasai."

"That's okay," said Sakura shaking her head. "You don't have to apologize."

Toshi smiled for real this time. His vision of Sakura had ended before this point but he still knew that she would say something like that. Their conversation lulled into a pleasant silence and Sakura pushed herself back and forth on the swing slightly, her feet never leaving the ground.

He was aware that she was taking glances at him every now and then and these antics of hers amused him.

"What do you want to know?" he asked her softly.

Sakura's mouth fell open slightly. She blushed as she hastily closed it.

"I was just thinking that I feel as though I know everything about you but at the same time I know so little."

Toshi turned his body to hers slightly.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"No," answered Sakura with a smile. "I feel safe around you. You're a good person Toshi-kun. I'm sure you'll do a lot of great things in this world. Maybe you'll be an ambassador of Japan, or a doctor, or a wonderful teacher like Terada-sensei."

"You think so highly of me?"

Sakura gave a vigorous nod. Toshi tilted his head.

"And what would _you _like to be Sakura-san?"

Sakura bit her lip.

"I don't know. I'm not particularly good at anything."

Toshi put a hand over Sakura's hand that held the chain of her swing. She stared at their hands, then looked into his eyes.

"How is it that you so fiercely believe in others, and yet believe so little in yourself?" he asked her. His brows furrowed slightly. "But I suppose if you knew how remarkable you are, you won't be the same Kinomoto Sakura."

Sakura parted her lips, looking for something to say, when her cell phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi," she answered.

Toshi averted his head to give her some privacy. After a minute or so, the call ended. Sakura was quiet.

"Is everything all right?"

"That was Meilin-chan," said Sakura. "Syaoran-kun's cousin in China. She said she called him but he exploded on her and said he doesn't have time to talk to her. She's really worried. She asked me to go over and check up on him."

She puffed out.

"He _has _been behaving a little strangely lately. And he looks like he isn't sleeping. He tries to hide it but I can tell. He even snapped at me once. He isn't usually like that."

Toshi was impressed with both Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura was more insightful than she let on and Syaoran was handling the effects of the Insomnia exceptionally well - he was still quite functional.

"I'm going to visit him before I go home," said Sakura as she rose to her feet. "We should hang out some time, Toshi-kun."

"I would like that."

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked as Toshi began walking out of the park.

"My reason for being here is leaving," said Toshi with a smile that made girls at Seiju High drool. "So I don't have to stay."

With that, he left a blushing Sakura in his wake.

* * *

Sakura stood outside Syaoran's apartment, scratching her head. She had been ringing the bell for minutes now and he was not answering the door. She would have left long ago, but she could feel his aura and knew he was inside. She looked down at the lock on the door. A hand flew to the key at her neck. Well if it could open the Lock Card...

"Hoe..."

The key could not fit into the lock. It seemed there were things even her magic could not do. In frustration, Sakura grabbed the door knob and twisted it. To her great surprise, it opened! Why would Syaoran leave his front door unlocked, she wondered, as she stepped inside.

The sight that greeted her made her come to an abrupt halt. The apartment was a mess. Bottles, food, paper, books, clothes and who knows what else was strewn all over the floor and furniture, making the very spacious living room appear rather cramped. Sakura slipped off her rollerblades as she made her way deeper into the dark, dingy living room. There was a rancid smell coming from somewhere near the kitchen. When she investigated, she saw rottening foodstuff in the sink and fridge. She cleared a spot on the kitchen counter and rest down her cake.

"Syaoran-kun?" called Sakura, stepping over all the mess on the floor. "Where are you?"

All the blinds were drawn and all the windows were closed, so in some places of the apartment, she had to squint to see. She made her way to his bedroom which was so dark, she was forced to remove all the covering on the window and throw it open.

As a burst of sunlight flooded the room, she heard a loud groan. Spinning around she found Syaoran huddled in a corner. She ran over to him and kneeled. His eyes held big bags and he looked aged. Cradling his face in her hands, she asked,

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Syaoran only stared straight ahead as though seeing right through her. She attempted to pull him to his feet but he was too heavy. Sakura sat defeated, breathing heavily from the exertion. She sighed. Syaoran was in a really bad shape and she could not deal with this problem on her own. She was about to call reinforcements when something stopped her. It was Syaoran looking at her like he was seeing her for the first time.

"Sakura?" he asked in a raspy voice.

She smiled excitedly.

"Yes! Yes, it's me Syaoran-kun. Sakura!"

He closed his eyes briefly and pulled himself up. He cleared his throat.

"Get out."

Sakura's eyes were saucers.

"Nani?"

"Out," croaked Syaoran as he exited his bedroom.

She made to grab him but he flung her hand aside.

"Syaoran-kun! You can't expect me to leave after finding you like this! Why didn't you tell me something was wrong? I could have helped you. I can still help you!"

Syaoran put a hand to his head.

"Stop talking so loud."

Sakura did not hear him as she was still ranting out of anger and worry. Syaoran was becoming increasingly irritated as every syllable she uttered was a cannon ball to his brain. He could take it no longer.

"SHUT UP!"

He rushed Sakura and pinned her against a wall with his forearm on her neck. Sakura clung to his hand, her heart pounding.

"Syaoran-kun... this isn't you," she said with a steady, calming voice. "Please, let me go."

"I told you to leave."

"I know. But I can't. Not with you like this."

He edged closer to Sakura, his nose an inch away from hers, his chest touching her own. His brown eyes bore into Sakura's green ones. She had never been scared of Syaoran before, because he had never glared at her like this before; like he wanted to hurt her. She slowly raised her knee, trying to create some space between them but Syaoran realized what she was doing and pushed her knee away, while at the same time moving in closer.

Her leg rest over his upper thigh and the helpless feeling the situation aroused in her, left her breathless.

"Syaoran-kun...please let me go."

His other hand rest on her raised leg and ran up and down the smooth skin as he closed all space between them.

"I told you to leave," he repeated. "I told..."

"Okay, I'll leave," said Sakura, squirming. She pushed a hand against his chest. "Just let me go. Okay? Just let me go."

His fingers gripped her leg tightly.

"I'm so tired," he said faintly. "It's a force. That's why I can't sleep. I try to sleep all the time, but it's a force. I'm tired...the force..."

He breathed in deeply.

"You smell so good."

Sakura froze.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"I think about you all the time."

He was so close Sakura could feel every muscle in his body. She was pinned to the wall, and only her toes grazed the floor. He shifted and his body pushed her up the wall slightly. Sakura gasped.

"I want... I want... this feels like a dream. I'm dreaming aren't I? I finally got to sleep," said Syaoran dazedly. He removed his forearm from pinning Sakura and rest it at the side of her head. "And we can do anything in dreams can't we? Things we can't do in real life."

He kissed her on the cheek once. Twice. The third time he tasted a salty liquid. Syaoran looked up and found Sakura staring off into space, and a tear stain on her cheek. He stilled. Then he flung his body back against the opposite wall, breathing hard. He put his hands behind his back and sat down on them.

"It's Insomnia," he said in a monotone. "Put me to sleep. Capture it now... before I... do something crazy. Sakura!"

She jumped when he raised his voice. Shakily, she took out her Star key and released her wand.

"Sleep!"

The little fairy sprinkled her glitter dust over Syaoran and, in a trance, Sakura saw the force that clung to Syaoran like a little monkey. It lunged at Sakura but she was ready for it.

"Unknown force, I call upon the power of my star, dwell no more in darkness but come into my light... Insomnia!"

The Insomnia took a lot of energy to bind and Sakura slumped to the floor opposite Syaoran, completely drained. It was the Insomnia, she told herself, it made him act that way. She drew her knees up to her chest and rest her head there as she went numb.

* * *

A/N:

Nanika atta - What's up?

Hey Tomodachi! Merry Christmas! Merīkurisumasu! Shèngdàn kuàilè! lol Hope this chapter was great. Thank you for your reviews everyone. I'm sorry I can't reply to all individually right now, like I usually like to. Read and Review. ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne!


	20. Summary

**Summary of CCS**

It's been over a year so this Summary was just to remind my past readers of the Story's plot before I continue. It will be removed eventually.

**Chapters 1**:

Eriol dreams Toshi and Akira are coming to Japan. Syaoran senses an imminent danger and worries for Sakura.

**Chapter 2**:

Syaoran fights three of his masters to earn the Clan's confidence and after defeating them, he is allowed to go to Japan. Masanori Hitoshi (Toshi) enrolls in Seijou High school.

**Chapter 3**:

Kero senses great danger and worries about Sakura because of dark dreams he has been having. He wonders also about how Fujitaka is coming to terms with his newfound magic - the half he had gotten from Eriol after the final battle. He convinces Sakura to start walking with the Sakura Cards again. Syaoran enrolls at Seijou High that same day. A strange force emerges and Syaoran and Sakura battle it. She captures it and names it the Chain.

**Chapter 4**:

Touya get migraines at University so the nurse sends him home for rest. Eriol shows up as a new student in Seijou High which irritates Syaoran and he meets Toshi. Meanwhile, Touya is bedridden at home. Sakura and Syaoran go out to catch a force that looks like a vampire but it fades away before they can capture it.

**Chapter 5**:

Akira is annoyed and unnerved by Eriol's sudden arrival and Toshi tries to assure him of Eriol's insignificance. After a football game in P.E Syaoran decides that he may actually get along with Toshi. Kero seeks advice from Yue about the new magic in town and Yue shows interest in Sakura and Syaoran's relationship. Later, Sakura and Syaoran capture the Terror force.

**Chapter 6**:

Sakura and her friends get into the school clubs they tried out for. Even though Toshi and Syaoran did not try out for the football team, they were drafted by the coach. Later that day, Sakura and Toshi bond over cleaning duties at lunchtime. Terada-sensei informs his home-room class of an upcoming field trip to the museum but Fujitaka and Touya don't seem very excited by this news.

**Chapter 7**:

Sakura's home-room class goes to the Akihiro museum. She tells Syaoran of how hurt she was to find out that he may be secretly engaged to an aristocrat's daughter and even more hurt that he didn't call to say whether it was true or not. That day, she meets Yoshida Yori, a lady who looks like she walked straight out of ancient Japan. Sakura captures the Blade after it attacked her in the museum. Akira tells Toshi that unless Sakura accepts their offer, he will be destroy her.

**Chapter 8**:

Sakura wakes up in a depressed mood and senses some tension between her brother and father at breakfast. She tells Toshi her fears of her family not being as perfect as she thought - after all she knew nothing of her father's family. Toshi comforts her and a jealous Syaoran confronts them and has a word with Toshi. Sakura asks Eriol about her father's family but he does not tell her anything. She finds herself at the museum and Yoshida Yori helps her find her mother's ancestry and she reads of her famous ancestor Amamiya Noboru. However, her father's ancestry is not there.

**Chapter 9**:

Syaoran follows Sakura to the library and ends up helping her with math. They finally reconcile and he admits she is still his number one. Sakura goes to Towa university with her father and tells him she does not need to know about his family anymore, she's happy with the way things are.

Citizens of Tomoeda and a nearby neighbourhood are being poisoned. Syaoran thinks he may have seen some kind of magic manifest around Toshi but brushes this aside. Yue comforts Sakura when she feels powerless to stop the new force; Kero is happy but a little jealous of Yue and Sakura's bonding. Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran team up to defeat and capture the poison. Sakura makes the Cure card in the process. Eriol is hurt by the force but only he knows this.

**Chapter 10**:

Yamashita Hiroko, Toshi's sister, enrolls in Seijou High. Hiroko shows great animosity towards Sakura but is a bit flirtatious with Syaoran. Toshi assures Syaoran that he has no romantic feelings for Sakura - he just wants her to like him. Sakura and her friends go to Maki to buy friendship bracelet kits. There, Tomoyo confronts Syaoran about hurting Sakura in the past. Eriol pities her because she is unhappy since Syaoran has returned and now has Sakura's attention again. There is tension between Akira and Hiroko - she wants to attack Sakura but he does not want her harmed yet.

**Chapter 11**:

Toshi gives Sakura a friendship bracelet. That same day, Syaoran ends up having dinner with Sakura and Fujitaka realizes Li is a member of the Li Clan. He informs Sakura that he met Yelan a few years ago. Syaoran suddenly becomes clumsy late that evening and starts to experience dangerous situations. Sakura realizes he is under the whim of a force and captures the Curse saving his life.

**Chapter 12**:

The class take a trip to the beach and Toshi and Hiroko release the Tide. Sakura and Syaoran capture it while Eriol protected everyone.

**Chapter 13**:

Seijou High is getting ready for the Inter school tournament. Yamazaki confides in Syaoran about his parents' divorce. Touya is still getting migraines and he passing out sometimes because of them. Yue realizes that Touya's powers are returning. Akira releases many forces.

**Chapter 14**:

The Inter school tournament ends with the final game - Hitachi High School's football team versus Seijou High School. During the game however, the Explosion and the Doubt forces appear and it is up to Sakura, Touya, Syaoran, Kero and Yue to defeat them. Hiroko remembers how Toshi saved her when she was dying and in her anger at him for liking Sakura, Hiroko tries to attack her. Akira, however, intervenes before she could reveal herself.

**Chapter 15**:

Amamiya Masaki wishes to leave his wealth to his great-grandchildren but Touya does not want it. Hiroko is not speaking to Toshi because he does not seem to care for her as much as she cares for him. Toshi by accident set the Veil loose on Sakura. She goes blind. Syaoran finds her and takes her to his house.

**Chapter 16**:

Fujitaka, Sakura, Touya, Yukito and Kero sit down together to talk because they believe being more open is best for everyone at this point. Yue is angry with Fujitaka because he feels as though the man along with Touya does not respect the fact that he is the real entity - not Yukito. Also, Sakura is still blind because of the Veil force. To his dismay, Syaoran realises that he is the victim of a force.

**Chapter 17**: Syaoran escorts Sakura to her Family Reunion. There is still a lot of tension between Touya and Yue because of their feelings toward Yukito. At the Reunion, Yue reveals his feelings to Sakura who is shocked but because she knows his secret, she is now able to regain her sight as the Veil is lifted. She captures it.

**Chapter 18**:

Toshi's brother Rya calls him. Rya and Akira seldom get along as the two are leaders so Toshi convinces Rya not to come to Tomoeda just yet. Tomoyo tries to get Sakura to join a Teen Idol competition along with Chiharu but Sakura says Toshi should be a Teen Idol instead to take attention away from herself. Syaoran realises that something is wrong with Eriol. Sakura and Toshi meet up at the amusement park. She had to cut their time short however, to capture the Alchemy force. Toshi later admits to himself that he has feelings for Sakura.

**Chapter 19**:

Meilin overhears a conversation with the Elders Sheng and Bojing which makes her believe that Syaoran and Sakura are in more danger than they realise. Sakura goes to Syaoran's apartment because Meilin is worried about him. She finds that he is under the influence of the Insomnia and captures it. However, Syaoran was behaving oddly while under its influence and it unnerved her.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi! Stay tuned for lots more chapters! I've rewritten the plot a bit so here we go! ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne!


	21. New Guy in Town and a Breakout Attempt!

Chapter 20: New Guy in Town and a Breakout Attempt!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_It was the Age of Gold…it was the Time of Darkness…_

Syaoran turned over on his bed and stretched. His cheek was pressed into his pillow and his sheets were rumpled from his waking. His mind was blank and he gazed around his room from his position as he tried to fill the empty space in his head.

Slowly, he sat up. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood. Walking to his bedroom windows, he drew back the drapes and let in the crisp daylight. He cracked his back absent-mindedly and turned to head into the living room when he paused. Had he been asleep? He checked himself in the mirror. His face had colour and he looked refreshed.

He went into the living room and swivelled a few times as he surveyed the place. That was when it hit him - everything was immaculately clean. He did not remembering cleaning though. He did not even remember getting into bed. So how-?

Syaoran blanched. As quick as flipping on a switch, the events of yesterday came rushing back to him. Every single detailed played over again and again in his head - his phone call with Meilin and then Sakura coming over. Feeling sick to his stomach, he headed over to the kitchen to get some water to drink before he passed out. On opening the fridge he saw a sandwich on a small plate covered in plastic wrap. He groaned. Why did she have to be so _nice_?

Syaoran took the plate and rest it on the kitchen counter as he took a seat. He stared at his breakfast in shame. He could not bring himself to eat it while he remembered what he remembered. He could not believe he had touched Sakura the way he did. She should have slapped him, punched him, or done _something_ to him other than make him a Bologna sandwich. He sighed. _That girl_. Now he understood why Kinomoto Touya was so protective.

He leapt to his feet. He would go over to her house before he thought too much about his much needed apology and end up hiding out in his apartment forever.

Twenty minutes later, Syaoran was on the side walk in front of his apartment debating whether or not he really should head over to Sakura's house. He jiggled his keys in his hand anxiously.

"Oh for Heaven's sake Li Xiao Lang!" he yelled to himself in Cantonese, startling a few passers-by.

He sped off in the direction of the Kinomoto residence with determination written all over his face. However, once the yellow house came into view his resolve weakened considerably. He checked his watch. It was 1:30 am. Maybe he should not talk to her so early in the day. She might be busy after all. Knowing Sakura, she may just be waking…

"Li-san?"

He whirled around to see Yukito smiling at him, two paper grocery bags in his hands.

"Are you visiting Sakura-san?"

"Ahh..."

"There's no need to hesitate," said Yukito. "Everything will be fine."

Syaoran body went rigid. _Did Yukito know?_ Paranoia threatened to consume him.

"To-ya isn't home," explained Yukito, a slightly bemused expression on his face due to Syaoran's odd behaviour. "He's at an internship at one of his great-grandfather's firms. Even though he does not need to do it, he insists on earning his right to head the Amamiya Corporation."

Syaoran nodded but Yukito became lost in thought for a moment. When he came to, he pushed Syaoran with his shoulder, steering him past the front gate and into the Kinomoto house. Inside, they could hear the blast of a loud video game coming from upstairs. No doubt Kero was responsible for the racket.

"Yukito-san?" Sakura called from the kitchen.

Just then, she came bounding into the small entrance, a big grin on her face.

"I just finished cutting up the vegetables and I put the water- !"

Her words stopped as she met Syaoran's eyes. Yukito, unaware of the tension in the room said enthusiastically, "Look who I found outside!"

Syaoran was the first to recover.

"Ohayo," he greeted quietly.

"Ohayo!" replied Sakura and she smiled once more.

Syaoran glared at her and she widened her eyes in surprise. He never liked it when she put on a fake smile. He would feel a lot better right now if she screamed for him to get out of her house. However, it _was_ Sakura so that was wishful thinking.

"Well I'll leave you two," said Yukito. He held up the grocery bags. "I'll just put these away. I can handle lunch by myself, Sakura-san."

Just before he disappeared into the kitchen however, he glanced back at Syaoran with narrowed icy blue eyes. It happened so quick no one but Syaoran seemed to have noticed. He gave a mental sigh. Yue never had issues with him in the past. What was his problem now? Wait. _Did Yue know?_

He looked at Sakura who was staring at her feet as though they were the most interesting things she had ever seen. He took a step towards her and she looked up sharply.

"Can we talk?" he asked her. He peeked in at Yukito who seemed back to his usual self. "In private?"

Sakura nodded. She took off her apron and left it on one of the dining chairs. Then, she led Syaoran into the small garden in the backyard. Unlike in elementary school there was now a beautiful iron table in the centre with four iron chairs with cream, circular cushions. They walked over to the table but neither of them took a seat.

Syaoran swallowed.

"Arigatou," he said.

Sakura tilted her head questioningly. For a second, Syaoran was reminded of Masanori Hitoshi - he was always tilting his head just like that.

"For capturing the force inside me," Syaoran explained.

Sakura frowned.

"You should have told me sooner Syaoran-kun," she said, reprimanding him with her hands on her hips. "I'm sure you knew what was happening."

He could see the worry in her bright, green eyes and it made him feel even worse about how he had treated her.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," he said in one breath. "And if I scared you."

He stared knowingly at Sakura and her face reddened slightly. She stared at some distant point behind Syaoran.

"You were very tired and frustrated," she told him in a way a physician would speak to a patient. "It was the Insomnia's fault."

He took a hold of her hand lightly and she met his gaze.

"It wasn't all the Insomnia," Syaoran told her. "I shouldn't have acted that way. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you."

Silence.

"You're not supposed to forgive me so easily baka!" shouted Syaoran.

Sakura giggled shortly.

"I was a bit unnerved Syaoran-kun but I really am not mad at you. Not at all. You're one of the people I trust the most!"

Sakura went quiet for some time and the more time passed the redder her face got. Syaoran bent forward to inspect her.

"What is it?" he asked.

Sakura murmured, "Do you really think about me all the time Syaoran-kun?"

Then she shook her head fiercely.

"Never mind!"

She attempted to run back into the house but Syaoran caught her by the wrist before she could get far. He tugged her back and she fell into his embrace. One of his palms rest on her lower back and the other came up to caress her cheek. He was not certain how it happened. It was one of those moments that seemed to be orchestrated by some deity - it was magical and effortless.

Some power was emanating from Sakura which was pulling his face ever closer to her own. He felt drugged, hot and tingly all over. Her cheeks were flushed and he could feel her hands on his sides. Was she feeling it too?

His gaze fell to her pink lips. His breathing quickened as his head lowered. He could feel her breath against his own lips. All of a sudden, Sakura jumped with a small gasp. Seconds later, Syaoran heard the sound of bell chimes. Pushing a hand into the back pocket of her shorts, Sakura pulled out her phone. She looked at the called ID.

"It's Tomoyo-chan," she told Syaoran, still a bit out of breath herself. She put the cell to her ear. "Moshi Moshi!"

Sakura nodded as she listened to the girl on the other side of the phone. Syaoran was a bit annoyed and yet relieved that Tomoyo had called; annoyed because he was close to kissing Sakura - something he had secretly been thinking about for a while now - and relieved because he did not know if he would be good at kissing and if he would handle the aftermath well.

"Hai," said Sakura into the phone. "Of course! Anything for Tomoyo-chan!"

As soon as she ended the call, she shrieked, "Hoe!"

"She wants you to model clothes for her?" asked Syaoran as he interpreted the look on Sakura's face.

"Hai!" said Sakura. "Daidouji-san showed some of Tomoyo-chan's designs to a fashion editor who thinks she should enter a competition for up and coming designers. She wants me to model them in front of a large audience Syaoran-kun! Me! And there are going to be real models there! I'll look so short and ugly next to them!"

Syaoran smiled to himself. It was adorable how Sakura thought anyone could mistake her for being ugly. He took a seat as he listened to her latest teenage woes. Neither of them noticed the pale girl with long, wavy hair disappearing into a limousine beyond the garage gate.

* * *

A black Suzuki Hayabusa motorcycle sped through the peaceful streets of Hitachi. The townspeople's heads turned swiftly as it flashed by wondering at the great idiot who was speeding so dangerously in a family-friendly environment. Only a few teenagers gawked in awe at the beauty of the of the design and the roar of the engine. The young red-haired man on the bike was oblivious to the commotion he was making. The only thing he was concerned with was his inability to go faster which was hampered by the road system he was confined to.

His head was nodding in time to some j-rock song that was stuck in it. He was so into his own world that it was a miracle he managed to see the familiar smiling face of his brother. He pulled on his brakes and looked back at his brother who waved to him. He gave a smirk and turned the bike around.

He ran a hand through his messy hair as he walked up to his brother.

"Ohayo Keiji-san."

"Toshi!" exclaimed Keiji drawing his smaller framed brother into a hug. "Good to see you! How did you know I was coming?"

Toshi tilted his head, a small smile on his lips.

"No wait," said Keiji, giving himself a mental tap as he took off his sunglasses. "Forget I asked."

A car pulled up to the curb and Hiroko slipped out. She spoke briefly to the boy in the driver's seat before turning to her brothers. Hiroko wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"I knew I smelled something rude and obnoxious when the car rounded the corner," she said walking up to Keiji and Toshi. "Just my luck, it had to be you."

"Nice to see you too, Hiroko. You're lovely as always," he said. Then his gaze drifted downwards. "Still flat-chested though."

Hiroko's eyes flashed.

"I am NOT flat-chested!"

Keiji raised an eyebrow.

"Toshi, man to man, is she flat-chested or not? No need to be mad little sister. There are options for a girl these days."

Keiji deftly blocked a slap from Hiroko, a playful grin on his face.

"Enough teasing," said Toshi, backing away from the two. "Let's go inside. Akira is waiting to see you."

Keiji groaned.

Akira was sitting in the back of the mansion drinking tea. Keiji walked up to him, gave a half-hearted bow and dropped to the floor, one knee bent with his hand slung over it.

"What's up?"

Akira took a sip of his tea and elegantly set it back on the low table. His eyes drifted to the combat boots Keiji was wearing in the house.

"Your manners have diminished even more than I thought they could," he said tartly.

Keiji rolled his eyes and shrugged off his military jacket.

"You're way too formal Akira! And conservative. Tell me, that's your tenth cup of tea for the day isn't it? Why can't you do like Rya and stock up on some alcohol? You know, the good stuff. We're not kids anymore."

Akira directed a dangerous look at Keiji who failed to notice it.

"Oh yeah, that's right," said Keiji, finger on chin. "You can't hold your liquor."

He laughed.

"We all know how that can be! Must be really embarrassing for you."

Akira's expression darkened and the hair on his head stood up slightly. This time Keiji did see. He coughed.

"Anyway... What's new around here?" he said. "And why'd you pick such a boring place to live, Akira? It's so suffocating. Do they even have nightclubs around here?"

Toshi sat down next to Keiji as Hiroko joined them on Akira's side. Toshi poured her and himself some tea. She took it and made it a point not to look at him.

"In case you've forgotten," said Akira, calm as usual. "The Card Mistress lives in the next town, Tomoeda. We need to be close to her."

"Oh yeah," said Keiji. He smiled slyly at Toshi.

"What?" asked the young man.

"Rya told me _everything_."

Toshi glanced at Akira than back at Keiji. Hiroko slammed her cup down on the table.

"She's not even that good-looking!" she exclaimed heatedly. "_Or_ talented! Or particularly intelligent! But everyone just **loves** her Kinomoto Sakura. And she's our enemy, if only Hitoshi would remember _that_! And can we have _one_ get-together without mentioning **_her_**!"

The men stared at her speechless.

"She must be hot," said Keiji, breaking the silence. "I told you Hiroko, you're pretty but too flat-chested. Guys like a girl they can have a good time with."

Keiji laughed but faltered when he felt a stinging sensation on his right cheek. He turned to find Toshi staring at him without a trace of a smile.

"Do not disrespect the Card Mistress," he said seriously.

"The Card Mistress?" asked Hiroko incensed. "What about _me_?"

Toshi gave her a warm smile.

"Your brother is just teasing. Right Keiji-san?"

Keiji nodded, making an effort to keep his big mouth closed.

"Why are you here?" asked Akira. "You should be trying to retrieve our talismans as I instructed you and the others. We know where yours is, why are you without it?"

"Talismans?" asked Hitomi.

"I know, I know," said Keiji, seeming to grow smaller as Akira gave him a withering look. "I just took one day off for this drag race in Beijing a few months back and then there was this other thing and the next thing _I_ knew... I kind of well... forgot...? But I remember now... and I'll get to it..."

"What talismans?" asked Hitomi again.

Akira raised a hand to his temple.

"Between you and Hitoshi, I may as well kill myself now and wait for the next life," he said. "Your future selves may be less of a hindrance and perhaps I can finally receive all of my magic!"

The trickling of the koi pond nearby was loud in the silence. Akira rose to his feet.

"I have two more forces to release," he said. "After that we will all retrieve our talismans. I had hoped for us all to have them before we gained our magic but that is not going to happen, I see. Only with our talismans would be be able to obliterate evil and reign as gods once more."

"CAN SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT EVERYONE IS TALKING ABOUT?"

The men's heads snapped to Hitomi. She looked up sideways at Akira as she anticipated his scornful and chastising nature to come out. To the group's surprise, he laid his hand on the top of her head tenderly.

"Do you remember your Lotus flower?" Akira asked. "From the first life?"

"No," answered Hiroko.

"Soon you will and you will want it in your possession again," he said, a rare smile upon his face.

* * *

Sakura lay quietly in her bed. The darkness of her room was broken only by the moonlight that crept into it through the space between the window curtains. She had been feeling uneasy lately. Before, she had to concentrate to feel the strange magic in town - the magic responsible for the forces. For the past couple of days though, it was like a dull pain; constant but quite faint.

She closed her eyes and relaxed her body just like Kero had taught her. Soon she could feel her body rise from the bed as she entered a higher state of being.

Where she was, she did not know. The landscape was too dark but she knew there were people up ahead. She could feel them. She squinted her eyes and saw a hint of one of their shoulders, the flutter of someone's hair as it blew in the wind, the glint of a blade... she blinked. They were further away now but watching her intently.

She was not afraid. In fact, she felt reverence for the group and awed by their presence. Then the atmosphere changed. It was one of fury and domination. She felt her body bending to their wills, like her blood was cooling to metal. She could not move.

Sakura fell onto her bed with a thud. She breathed deeply as she looked around. She was in her room. She was safe. Her gaze came to rest on her top dresser drawer. She stared at it for a few moments and then she got up and opened it. She took up the forces she had bound to card form.

Strangely, they were quiet and still. The hairs on her arms stood up. Something was wrong. Something about that moment was causing Sakura to have a serious case of deja vu. She raised the Card from the stack.

"Poison," she whispered.

The Cards shone brightly in her hands. There was a searing pain in the hand that held the Poison. It was turning black and blue all over. Sakura gasped and dropped the Card. All of a sudden, her windows flew open and to her horror, the Cards whirled around her and pelted towards the opening. In an instant, she ran after them and just as the last one was out, she had an inclination to raise her hands and aim them at the Cards.

"STOP!" she commanded.

The Cards halted in mid-flight. Even Kero who had been awakened by the commotion and was heading to Sakura's aid, froze.

Sakura's very being was vibrating as she held the forces to her so that they could not escape. Kero drifted over to her cautiously.

"What happened?"

Sakura could not answer him. She could only focus on the dangerous forces that were threatening to escape her. Who knew where they would end up and what trouble they would cause before she was able to seal them again?

The force of Sakura's magic created disturbances in the environment which produced wind that whipped around her. Slowly and painfully, she curled her fingers. As she did so, the Cards drew nearer and nearer to her. She felt her heartbeat increasing, beads of sweat rolled down her face and the difficulty she was having breathing scared her immensely. Still, she held onto the Cards.

"Sakura-chan!" gasped Kero.

Sakura's bedroom door burst open. Kero's head snapped to the entrance. Yue stood, a fierce expression upon his features.

"Mistress..."

He covered the room in three great strides and stood behind Sakura.

"Be still," she told the Cards. "_Please_."

Her fingers curled all the way into fists and the Cards were now only a feet away from her but they fought her hold with all their might. She took a step back and her magic circle appeared at her feet. Yue stood back ready to intervene if the moment called for it. Kero had transformed into his true form. His front paws were lowered and his ears lay flat against his skull.

"Unknown forces," she said, her voice strained yet firm. "Heed the power of my Star. Dwell not in darkness. Come into my light! Chain! Terror! Curse!"

One by one, the forces entered her room, stacking themselves neatly in a deck.

"Insomnia! Doubt! Alchemy!"

Her legs shook. They felt like she had been sprinting for miles.

"Explosion! Mischief! Blade!"

"You're almost there Sakura-chan!" encouraged Kero.

"Veil! Poison!"

As the last Card landed on the deck, Sakura's magic circle disappeared. She collapsed into Yue's arms, her eyes blank.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Tomodachi! Here's a new chapter. I'm not sure about this image I'm using as the cover. I may change it back to the Clow Reed which is my profile pic. Read and Review. ^_^ Until next time, Ja ne!


	22. Sakura Unconscious

Chapter 21: Sakura Unconscious!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_It was_ the_ Age of Gold…it was the Time of Darkness…_

Syaoran sat quietly in a chair, hands between his knees to prevent them from shaking. A nurse's voice blasted over the hospital intercom in an attempt to page yet another doctor.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Syaoran saw some small pools of blood materialize on the crisp, white floor. Where had they come from? How long had they been there? Seconds later, a mop passed over them and they were gone; only a sickeningly clean smell remained. The janitor opened a caution sign on the spot and moved on.

Syaoran turned his eyes upward. Opposite him in the waiting room sat Yukito who had Kero poised in his shirt pocket like a stuffed animal and next to him was Tomoyo. Faintly, he could hear Sakura's voice coming out of the camcorder she held. Yukito glanced at the screen every now and then. Fujitaka, who had just returned some paperwork to a nurse at the reception desk, sat down next to Syaoran. He tried to give Syaoran a reassuring smile but it did not reach his eyes.

"Did you call Touya-san?" Fujitaka asked Yukito.

"Hai. He'll be here soon."

No one mentioned that it was the third time Sakura's father had asked that question and that the answer had been the same each time.

Syaoran checked his watch. It was seven minutes past four. Where were the doctors to tell him that Sakura was fine? Did they even know what was wrong with her? Maybe he should call his mother and have her send over one of his cousins who was a doctor. He sank low in his seat and tapped his fingers on the chair leg.

Fujitaka watched him.

"Sakura-san will be alright," he told Syaoran. "Don't worry."

Syaoran nodded.

"I know."It's like she says, 'Everything will surely be alright.' But it's taking a little long to be alright."

"I agree."

"Kinomoto Fujitaka?"

The small group turned to the doctor in front of them. She was the kind of doctor you would want - sharp with a look of experience and control.

"Hai," said Fujitaka standing up. Syaoran followed his lead and stood up too. The doctor looked at him and hesitated.

"You can speak," said Fujitaka. "It's fine."

The woman nodded.

"I'm Sato-sensei. Your daughter had an intracerebral haemorrhage."

Syaoran's heart gave a particularly hard beat. He may not know doctors' lingo but he knew cerebral meant brain and he knew haemorrhage meant blood, lots of blood. Syaoran tried to focus on everything else the doctor was saying but his imagination was running out of control. He caught words like, "high blood pressure," "IV" and "Intubation." How was it Fujitaka seemed to be absorbing it all?

"Fortunately, she's not going to need surgery," continued the doctor. "She's out of ICU and we'll allow you to visit her soon."

"So she's going to be fine?" asked Syaoran.

"Judging from her age, medical history and location of the haemorrhage I expect she'll make a full recovery but we'll monitor her closely in case any complications arrive. Also, we found some discolouration on her left hand so we took a sample of her skin for a biopsy. I'll inform you on the results later."

Sato-sensei checked her pager.

"I have to go now," she told them. "If you have any more questions, the nurses are here."

With that, she was off to her next patient. Syaoran grabbed his hair with his hands and blew out loudly. His eyes burned. He turned around to find tears flowing down Tomoyo's face. She was silent but her shoulders rose and fell rapidly. Yukito was smiling at Fujitaka with a look of relief. Fujitaka took a seat beside Tomoyo and handed her a handkerchief.

She dabbed at her eyes daintily.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," she said. "I was really worried. Sakura-chan's never been in the hospital before."

"She'll be out soon," said Yukito.

"Kinomoto Fujitaka?" called a nurse, two hours later. "You can see your daughter now."

He, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Yukito followed the nurse to room 235. The nurse was giving them instructions on how to proceed into the room and what not to do once inside when Touya came pelting around the corridor huffing and puffing. He paused and stared at the small group.

"Where is she?" he asked walking up to them. "Do you know anything?"

"The nurse was just explaining the rules before we go in," Fujitaka answered.

"I see."

With that, Touya barged into Sakura's hospital room.

"You can't-" said the nurse but Touya promptly closed the door in her face. Fujitaka smiled apologetically at her.

"He's my son," he explained and entered the room.

The nurse was peeved but understood and left the others in the hallway to wait their turn. After what seemed like an eternity to Syaoran, Fujitaka and Touya came out of the room. Tomoyo quickly slipped into it. Yukito glanced at Syaoran then at the room's door.

"Yukito-san, you can go in," said Fujitaka.

Syaoran's shoulders slumped slightly but he knew that Yukito was like a second son to Fujitaka. Touya leaned against a wall weakly. Syaoran caught his gaze and they studied each other for some time. Normally, Syaoran could tell what Touya was thinking about him but right now he was lost. In the end, Touya walked down the hallway and slipped some money into the vending machine. He collected two sodas and shoved one into Syaoran's hand. Syaoran was momentarily confused but popped the can open and took a long drink.

"Li-san?"

Fujitaka was smiling at him.

"Your turn."

Syaoran swallowed. His palms felt sweaty all of a sudden. He threw the remainder of his soda in a thrash can and opened the door to Sakura's room. He noticed no one followed behind. They had to enter in two's and since everyone had gone...

"By myself?" asked Syaoran.

Fujitaka nodded. Syaoran closed the door quietly behind him and went to wash his hands with antibacterial soap as the nurse instructed. Slowly, he edged nearer and nearer to Sakura's bed. There was an IV in her wrist and an intubation in her mouth. He had only seen those things on television shows - a long tube that went down your throat. He interlaced her fingers with his and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I hate that you're stronger than me," he murmured in the stillness. "I can't do anything to help you. I never could. I tried to become stronger but I still can't protect you, can I?"

He exhaled.

"I'm sorry."

The corners of his mouth trembled and though he tried to push down the feeling reverberating through him he felt tears building in his eyes. He turned his face to the ceiling which stopped them flowing down his face. He smiled and looked down at Sakura. He leaned close to her ear and rubbed his face against her cheek.

"Please don't scare me like this again," he whispered. He kissed her cheek. "I love you."

* * *

The next day, thanks to the work of Tomoyo, Sakura had many visitors. Naoko and Rika brought flowers for her. Chiharu and Yamazaki brought stuffed animals and animal balloons - Yamazaki took full credit for the balloons. Some of the girls from the cheer leading squad came to visit as well.

"Oi gaki! Give me your apartment keys," said Touya after some of their classmates left that afternoon.

"Why?" asked Syaoran.

He followed Touya's eyes and looked at his clothes. He was still in his pajamas from last night. When he had felt Sakura's magic so strongly he just burst out his bedroom window.

"I don't have them," he said.

Touya sighed loudly.

"Fine. But just to be clear, I'm breaking into your apartment."

Syaoran nodded. Was Touya doing something nice for him?

"Don't think too much about it," said the older man. "This isn't exactly a typical day."

He, Tomoyo and Yukito left to get things to keep them until Sakura awakened. Eriol and Nakuru showed up but as soon as Nakuru heard Touya was not there, she decided to go find him and help him do whatever it was he was doing - that was before she tried to give Sakura a bear hug, of course.

"How are you?" Eriol asked Syaoran, taking a seat next to his descendent.

"Fine."

"That mark on her arm, the one the doctors don't understand," said Eriol. "It's the Poison's."

"I figured."

"Don't be hard on yourself," said Eriol. "No one saw this coming."

"Really?" asked Syaoran. "She's been passing out since elementary school, whenever things got too much for her body. This was only a matter of time. This we _should_ have seen coming."

"As I've said before, Sakura-san is more powerful then Clow. She'll-"

"Not now Hiiragizawa," said Syaoran holding up his hand. "Right now, let's just pretend she's a normal girl. I don't want to hear or think about magic. I just want her to wake up. I want her to pretend she's okay even though we all know she isn't. I want -"

Syaoran dropped his head into his hands. He heard Eriol get up. Syaoran felt he had more self-control because he did not mention that some of Sakura's fainting spells were due to said man. Then Syaoran remembered something. He needed to call Meilin.

* * *

"Sakura-san's in the hospital," said Toshi, putting the house phone back on the base. He returned to the dining room table.

"Card Mistress, right?" asked Keiji shovelling food into his mouth.

"Yes. Apparently she's been there a few days now."

"Well you'll excuse me if I don't cry," said Hitomi. "My world is still spinning. Yours seem to have crashed though."

"I hope you're not thinking about visiting," said Akira, more like a command than a question.

"I am," admitted Toshi.

"Don't."

"It will be strange if I don't visit," said Toshi, in a pathetic attempt to sway Akira. "We are good friends."

Akira stopped eating to focus all his attention on Toshi.

"Have you forgotten what happened yesterday when I released the last force?"

"I remember."

Keiji and Hitomi exchanged furtive glances.

"What happened?" asked Akira like he was talking to a sensitive child.

"It entered me," replied Toshi.

"The _Memory_ entered you Hitoshi. It's only a matter of time before you start to feel its effects. You know how dangerous you'll be when that happens. Only when the Card Mistress is well would it be safe to visit her. I don't need her dead before I need her dead."

"Just send her flowers or something," said Keiji. He shrugged. "Girls like that."

"May I be excused?" asked Toshi, his tone bordering on cold.

Akira held his gaze for a moment but then he nodded. Immediately, Toshi was gone from the table. He headed up the stairs to his bedroom. He flung himself on the bed and pulled a pillow towards him. Burying his head in it, he screamed again and again. When he was done, he threw the pillow in a corner, breathing deeply.

He sat there for a long time, his heart beating fast, his lungs fighting to take in air. Was this what a panic attack felt like? The bedroom door swung open and Akira came in. Wordlessly, he made his way over to Toshi and sat next to him. His hand snaked around Toshi's chest and came to rest on his shoulder. Toshi leaned back against Akira who rest his chin between Toshi's neck and shoulder.

"Are you angry with me, brother?"

"No."

"If you go near the Card Mistress it's possible you could hurt her. She's too weak to fight."

"I understand," said Toshi.

He clutched Akira's forearm that ran across his chest.

"That demon was meant for me more than anyone else," said Toshi. "I should have known that it would seek me out."

He clenched his jaw.

"I don't want to remember," he bit out. "I remember enough as it is, I don't want to remember every bad thing I've done Akira. It's too much."

Akira pulled Toshi closer and wrapped his other arm around him.

"The Card Mistress will capture this force like she has all the others. Then we will regain our magic and I'll make you forget your own name if that's what you want."

"Akira," said Toshi softly. "I don't want to be all-powerful any more. I don't want to be a god."

He felt Akira's body go rigid.

"_You_ taught me how to be a god," said Akira. "Are you saying you don't want to be with me any longer? Are you going to leave us?"

Toshi tried to pry Akira's hands from him but the man held on tight.

"Answer me Hitoshi." Akira pushed him down on the bed and pinned him. "We've been best friends for hundreds of years. Remember when we would go to that magic peach tree together, talk for hours? Now, because our enemy is a pretty little girl instead of well-trained male warriors, your world view has changed? Your loyalty is shifting?"

"People don't need us any more," said Toshi. "They've gotten on well without us. All we are to them now is a legend; fictional characters for poetry and movies. They don't know who we are."

"Are you serious?" asked Akira. "_We are enlightened_. _We_ know what is best. The people in this world are destroying themselves, Hitoshi. When we reigned, everyone was happy, there was peace, honour, discipline and beauty everywhere."

"Until we destroyed it all."

Akira scoffed. He leapt away from Toshi.

"That's not going to happen this time."

Toshi sat up. "How can you be sure?"

"Because I've stopped drinking Hitoshi! My temper is no longer a problem!"

"Akira-"

Akira was shouting now and his aura filled the room like a waterfall pounding into a dam.

"If those damn warriors and magicians did not interfere, we would have righted our wrongs! We would have restored balance. Who's desire to help others was stronger that my own, brother? Even you, with all your power did not care as much as I did!"

He huffed.

"You're right," said Toshi. He sighed. "It's not our ethics I fear but our methods. If we forget our history, we'll make the same mistakes."

"You keep repeating the same things to me!"

Akira exhaled slowly. He caressed Toshi's cheeks with his hands, tenderly. Toshi placed his own hands over Akira's and closed his eyes. It did not matter how intelligent he was, Akira would always be able to lead Toshi whenever Akira wished. Toshi was ashamed to admit that this power his brother had over him had less to do with Akira's charisma and more with his cowardice.

* * *

Eriol and Fujitaka ate together in the hospital cafeteria. Eriol observed him intently. Fujitaka was not making small talk as was his nature. Eriol understood why but Sakura's hospital stay did not explain why the man was hunched over his tray and held his body so rigidly, it seemed he was willing himself to disappear.

"This place makes you uncomfortable," said Eriol. "Not simply because Sakura-san is here, is it?"

Fujitaka stared at his rice.

"My wife took her last breath here. Room 198. It was a different room years ago. This hospital has been renovated, I've realized. It's both a relief and disappointment."

"How so?"

"It's a relief that it has changed, but a disappointment that it is changed."

Eriol smiled slightly. Was this how he sounded to people? Fujitaka had answered nothing.

"It hurts me to see Sakura-san so vulnerable," he said, changing the subject. "Do you remember the first time Clow saw her, when she visited him through magic? He could not believe that he could create such a beautiful person."

"I remember," said Fujitaka in wonder. "I do."

"I fear for her as if she were my own," said Eriol. "I don't like where we all stand, always reacting to everything. We need to be more aggressive. I have been dreaming of certain symbols for some time."

Eriol pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Fujitaka.

"I've written down all I remember. I'm certain they can give us insight into the people who are threatening us."

Fujitaka looked over the symbols with great interest. Ancient things were of course his speciality.

"I'll do my best in discovering their origins," said Fujitaka. "Meanwhile, you should have your side looked at."

Eriol stared. Then he grinned.

"There's nothing anyone can do right now," he said, running his hand over his injured side.

"Sakura-san has a similar injury."

"Don't worry," Eriol said. "It's not as serious."

"I'll see what I can do for you," said Fujitaka.

Eriol finished his drink. "Don't you get tired?"

"Of what?"

"Everything? I suppose someone with a good family like you wouldn't."

"Is that why you haven't told anyone you're injured?" asked Fujitaka. "You're tired? You want this to be the end?"

Eriol said nothing. Fujitaka was not incorrect.

"I'm sorry you gained most of Clow's misery, Eriol-san. You even had to relive your childhood for Sakura-san. It would be too much for anyone. But there are people who care for you, whose lives would change without you in it."

"People have a way of moving on. Even Mizuki-san will move on. Only you and Yue could love so long."

Fujitaka looked at Eriol with pity.

"I do get tired, Eriol-san. All the time. Even before my magic, I felt the weight of many years on my back. I felt out of control of my life. Studying archaeology, becoming a teacher, moving to Tomoeda, meeting Nadeshiko, none of it was a coincidence. Sometimes I wonder if I really loved her or if that too was made so by Clow. And if that were true, what does all this mean?"

Fujitaka shook his head.

"I've come to accept my life though. The good and the bad. It can feel like you're drowning but hold on Eriol-san."

Eriol nodded.

"Have you told Sakura-san, yet?"

Fujitaka was confused.

"About what you left behind when you came to Tomoeda. She wanted to know about her family."

"I haven't told her. I'm afraid."

"She would understand."

"Maybe."

"She would."

They spotted Syaoran being dragged by Touya to get food. The reincarnations of Clow Reed exchanged amused glances.

"He's a good one, that Li," said Eriol. "Though he has too much pride sometimes."

"Glad to know, _Otou-san_," said Fujitaka.

Eriol laughed.

"You should have seen how jealous he was when he saw me as a rival."

"I'm sure you did nothing to suggest your feelings for Sakura-san were platonic."

"Of course not." Eriol looked fondly at Syaoran. "He's more entertaining when he's jealous."

Eriol shook his head.

"I lie," he told Fujitaka. "He's more entertaining when he's trying to confess his love."

"Eriol-san..."

"It's true!" Eriol laughed again. "He's there trying to get the words out and all the time his face is getting redder and redder. Sakura-san's watching him all concerned like he has a fever!"

Fujitaka could not help it and laughed as well.

"Telling someone how you feel can be very intimidating."

"Poor kid. I had to help him out now and then." Eriol rest his chin in his hand. "But I'm glad for them, especially him. He had been lonely for too long."

"You know, Clow was not completely wrong about Yukito-san and Sakura-san," said Fujitaka. "Yue cares deeply for her now."

Eriol sighed.

"He'll get over it."

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reviewing Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, HappyHam, imonz, Tsita and Cute Little Cherry-Blossom! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it's not a very happy one. Read and Review everyone! Until next time, Ja ne!


End file.
